


Legally in love

by KrazyForKurtbastian



Category: Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom, Niff - Fandom
Genre: A declined proposal, Anger, Angst, Arguing, Boyfriends, Broadway, Crying, Cum Play, Daddies, Date Night, Domestic kurtbastian, Drinking, Flirting, Fourth of July, Friendship, Glory Hole, Heart Break, Kissing, Lawyers, Loneliness, M/M, Masturbation, Nostalgia, Not Blaine Friendly, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rimming, Romance, Sex Toys, Sexting, Smut, The Tony Awards, True Love, Unrequited Love, a little spanking, a wedding, ball gag & restraints, bathroom blowjob, biting and scratching, cursing, gay anal sex, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 60,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyForKurtbastian/pseuds/KrazyForKurtbastian
Summary: A year after Sebastian Smythe and Kurt Hummel break up, Sebastian a successful named partner in his own law firm (with his happily married friends Jeff and Nick) finds himself alone on his birthday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Never fear I'm still writing "Who, being loved is poor?" But I need a little break so let's see how this goes. Kurtbastian of course with my usual serve of Niff on the side. Enjoy darlings xxx

"The usual please Joe," Sebastian Smythe stood at the coffee van outside his legal offices grimacing. He pulled his black woollen coat tighter around himself, shivering as the wind picked up. 

"I hear it's gonna be a cold winter this year Mr Smythe," Joe sympathised before busying himself with Sebastian's order. "I'm sorry but we are all out of your usual blueberry muffins. Would cranberry and white chocolate be okay?"

"Just give me the coffee. Thanks," Sebastian sighed. Today was his birthday and nothing had gone right all day. Firstly he'd dropped his breakfast burrito down the front of himself, soiling his lucky tie. Then in his haste to change it he'd stepped ankle deep into a puddle exiting his cab outside the courthouse. As if sitting in court with one frozen, wet foot and a clean but ugly tie wasn't bad enough but after spending weeks painstakingly preparing his key witness for the highest profile murder case of his legal career so far, they had neglected to turn up at court, making him look like a total douche in front of the judge and prosecution. 

His coffee vendor not having his favourite muffin really came as no surprise. It just finished his morning off perfectly. He accepted his large coffee with a grateful nod, paying with his usual generous tip before turning and heading into the distinguished building of Smythe, Sterling and Duval. 

"How'd it go Seb?" Jeff Sterling called loudly from his desk as Seb, wandering despondently out of the elevator passed by the open door of his law partner's luxurious corner office. Jeff's latest case had turned out to be way more complicated than he'd expected and even with two of the firm's associates working on it along side him, he was buried up to his eye balls in paper work. 

"My fucking witness didn't show," Sebastian attempted to massage the tension from his forehead as he flopped down into the white leather arm chair opposite Jeff. He crossed his legs, closing his eyes for just a moment. "I barely have a case without them. The whole thing is falling apart."

"You'll sort it out. You always do," Jeff spoke supportively, briefly looking up from his mountain of documents. "Do you know what happened? Why they didn't turn up?"

"I've had Brittany following up but she's had no success so far," Seb huffed, sipping his steaming butterscotch latte. "I swear she's just becoming more incompetent by the week. I seriously need to hire a new secretary, some hot sexy piece of man candy. Do you know anyone? Your secretary is good right?"

"You're not stealing my secretary Sebastian. David and I have a good rhythm going. By all means hire someone new but please do it based on experience not their appearance. You already have your own over abundance of hot sexy man candy at home." Jeff gnawed at his bottom lip as he read then reread the evidence before him, making quick notes in his own version of obscure shorthand on the yellow legal pad beside him. "Nathaniel is gorgeous."

"We broke up," Sebastian muttered quietly, getting up abruptly from the chair. "Bastard cheated on me with that feral chick that works at my dry cleaners so now not only will I be jerking off alone tonight on my birthday but I also have to find somewhere new to get my suits cleaned. It's so fucking inconvenient."

"Seriously rude!" Jeff's tone was sarcastic as he looked up at Seb regretfully. "When did that happen? I suppose now you're going to expect us to swap dry cleaners too, out of solidarity."

"Of course but I'd rather not talk about it," Seb tossed his empty coffee cup in Jeff's trash can. "It's all way too traumatic. I'd finally taught them exactly how to starch my shirt collars just the way I like them and now I have to start the whole process over." Seb seemed way more distressed about the dry cleaners than the cheating man. 

"It's a tragedy," Jeff smirked, refusing to take Sebastian's melodramatics seriously. "There are children being sold into sex slavery all over the globe but the world may just end if Sebastian Smythe's shirt collars are incorrectly starched."

"Fuck you asshole," Sebastian scoffed with a chuckle. "You're uninvited tonight. You can go home to that awful bratty little monster you're dragging up while I take your better half out to that kinky sex club down town. You know the one where they dress in clown suits and beat you with willow branches? I'll finally get that poor soul properly laid for the first time in his sad pathetic life."

"My Nicky would never...Wait, Was your drinks thing tonight?" Jeff cringed as he shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"Kinda sure," Sebastian nodded, glaring seriously at Jeff through narrowed eyes. "My birthday has sorta been on the same date every year since the beginning of my existence. It marks the anniversary of the one and only time any part of me has ever been or ever will be inside a vagina."

"Eww, Yeah of course. How could I forget? but we can't tonight," Jeff at least had the decency to look as guilty as he did repulsed. "We have a Skype interview with the board at Dalton. It's been planned for weeks. Jesse won't get in without it."

"Don't sweat it," Seb faked a smile as he headed out the door. "Not sure why you'd wanna send my Godson to that hellish hole but good luck."

"Thanks," Jeff called out after him with a frown. He felt kind of terrible about missing his friend's birthday but knew he had to put his son's education and well being first. He personally had the best memories of Dalton. It was where he'd first met his husband and law partner Nick Duval after all. He wanted Jesse to have similar experiences, play lacrosse or maybe join the warblers. It was important to him and Nick both.

"Just order Seb a stripper," Nick suggested when Jeff confided his guilt to his husband later that evening as he packed his files into his brief case and prepared to head home. 

"I can't do that," Jeff protested weakly. He got up from his chair, and sat against the side edge of his desk. "He's our best friend. How could we have forgotten his birthday?"

"It wasn't deliberate. We've had a lot going on. We still do and I'm not cancelling Jeffie. The interview has been scheduled for weeks and you know how long the waiting list is. If Jesse doesn't get in we'll have to send him to some second rate school and he'll end up a bratty delinquent like you." 

"Kiss my sweet perky ass," Jeff chuckled, eyeing his husband fondly. "I know you're right but I feel bad. Sebastian broke up with Nathaniel and he's spending his birthday alone."

"Why'd he do that?" Nick looked thoroughly confused. "Nath was super hot. Way out of Seb's league."

"He was banging the dry cleaner girl," Jeff clarified, straightening Nick's tie as they talked.

"Damn it," Nick cursed. "Now we need to get a new dry cleaner don't we?"

Jeff nodded sheepishly without saying a word.

"I guess we shouldn't worry. Sebastian Smythe is never alone for long," Nick responded confidently, wrapping his arms around Jeff and initiating a heated kiss. "How many is that now since Kurt Hummel? 7? 8?"

"11 I think," Jeff mumbled with concern. "In not many more months. There was Daniel, the paralegal..."

"With the crooked cock," Nick laughed. "He wouldn't do though because Kurt's cock was of course perfect and George, the accountant..."

"Too small if I recall. Kurt was bigger. Then Sam the architect, no street artist..."

"Wasn't he after Benjamin, the IT guy?" Nick threw his hands in the air. "I've lost track. Did he ever tell you what happened with Kurt?"

"Of course not," Jeff shook his head, his concern for his friend clearly evident. "Just the usual..."

"I'd rather not talk about it? Too traumatic?" Nick enquired, sadly already knowing the answer. "It's not healthy for him to keep it all bottled up...I'm pretty sure Dwayne the teacher was after Benjamin. You know he was all set to propose don't you?"

"Who? Benjamin?" Jeff looked surprised. "Sebastian and Ben were only together for 3 weeks. We only met him the once. Don't you remember? We went ice skating at Rockefeller Center."

"Yes I remember but he couldn't skate as well as Kurt," Nick rolled his eyes. "I wasn't talking about Ben though. I meant Sebastian. He planned to propose to Kurt," Nick clarified. "He wanted them to get married."

"It wasn't a completely ridiculous prospect," Jeff pondered thoughtfully, recalling Kurt and Sebastian's long term steamy romance. "They did date for four years. Lived together for two of those. They were the cutest couple Nicky. So in love." 

Jeff and Kurt had grown close as friends in the four years that Sebastian and Kurt had dated but he knew after his messy broken engagement with Blaine that Kurt was very skittish about the prospect of marriage, even to someone he loved as much as Sebastian. Seb had never said so but Jeff suspected that had become a deal breaker for him. Seb had always wanted the husband and kids and home in the suburbs. The whole nine yards. Kurt had been less keen. 

"I remember," Nick half smiled. "I guess unlike us it just wasn't meant to be. Sebastian will be fine. He'll probably go over to Hunter's tonight. Quinn will cook him up a storm. He'll have birthday cake with the kids. He loves William and Kate. It'll be great. Trust me."

"I guess you're right," Jeff held Nick close, tenderly stroking his back. "I wish this case I'm working on was that simple."

"Is that still the computer hacker case?" Nick took a quick glance over the papers left scattered on Jeff's desk yet to be filed away for the night. "Do you need a fresh eye?"

"I need a miracle," Jeff exhaled slowly and loudly. "I should have looked into it more carefully before I agreed to take it. She so clearly did it. She's guilty. I honestly don't see any way I can win."

"All of us named partners voted together and agreed to take it on," Nick reminded Jeff supportively, stroking his cheek tenderly. "You're not solely responsible. As much as I wish we could, we can't win them all."

"It's just been a crappy, horrible day," Jeff yawned. "Take me home my darling husband."

"It would be my pleasure pumpkin," Nick took Jeff's hand with a wide grin. "I need to stop off at the store on the way home though. We are outta milk."

"That won't do," Jeff chuckled, picking up his brief case in his empty hand. "Jess may just have an aneurysm if he can't have his captain crunch for breakfast in the morning."

"I love our son," Nick grinned, leading his man out of his office and towards the elevator.

"Same," Jeff acknowledged, nodding to his secretary David on his way out. "And I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone and feeling sorry for himself on his birthday Seb reminisces about better times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend for this to be so sad :'(  
> Poor Sebby.

Sebastian watched with envy as his two best friends left work for the night hand in hand, their smiles wide. He admired how crazy in love they still were after so many years together. They'd survived Dalton academy together then years of a long distance relationship when Nick had been accepted to Duke University and Jeff to Cornell. 

They'd accumulated masses of frequent flyer miles constantly travelling back and forth from one campus to the other for a stolen night here or a dirty weekend there. It had been a struggle but somehow they'd made it work for them, their love growing constantly stronger, neither of them ever straying. Graduation day had been amongst the happiest of their lives, finally they were together again, moving to New York and starting their own law firm with their best friend and Columbia Law Graduate Sebastian Smythe. 

They'd married soon after moving in together and a bit over a year later Jesse had arrived, by surrogate. With his gorgeous blonde hair and killer smile he was definitely Jeff's biological son but Nick loved him all the more for that because he'd never loved anyone the way he loved his Jeffie. Sebastian had never seen a more devoted couple. 

Quietly sitting alone in his office, on his birthday, sipping a glass of 18 year old single malt scotch whiskey, Sebastian nostalgically thought back to his own college days. Well specifically he thought back to one particular day his final year of College. It had been June, a Friday. The hottest day in New York in decades. He'd just finished lacrosse training and was rushing home all sweaty and gross to prepare for a dinner date with a guy from his study group. He been looking forward to it all week. Leon was gorgeous and definitely a sure thing. Seb knew there was no way he wasn't getting lucky tonight. Distracted by the prospect and rushing with a Gatorade in one hand and his lacrosse bag tossed over his shoulder he had clumsily bumped into some poor unsuspecting person knocking their beverage from their hand. It landed with a heavy thud, splitting the cardboard cup and splashing its contents messily all over the pavement.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry," Sebastian apologised casually, continuing on his way without paying any attention to his victim. 

"Ugh, watch where you're going," a sexy sassy male voice responded, halting Sebastian in his tracks. He knew that voice. But where the hell from? He looked up with a huge smirk on his face as it dawned on him. 

"Kurt Hummel! Well I never."

"Sebastian Smythe?" Kurt sneered looking less than impressed as he recognised his old high school nemesis.

"Yeah," Sebastian grinned, wiping his sweaty hand on his even sweatier gym clothes before offering Kurt a handshake. 

Kurt had declined with a subtle shake of his head and look of clear amusement in his eyes. "Right now you really do smell like Craigslist," he sniggered. "I'm sure you understand." He gestured to his own immaculate outfit, which was very respectfully masculine by Kurt's past high school standards.

"Oh right," Sebastian chuckled, looking Kurt up and down appreciatively. Puberty had been incredibly good to Kurt Hummel since Sebastian had last laid eyes on him. Kurt was super hot, tall and lean yet muscular. His hair was perfectly styled. He left Leon for dead. Sebastian, despite personally looking like an absolute mess himself couldn't help staring. "I'm really sorry about your...um..."

"Jamba juice," Kurt supplied, his tone annoyed as he picked up the empty cup. "It was a veggie vitality. I'd been looking forward to that all day."

"I did apologise," Sebastian responded regretfully. "Look if you have no where to be. I live just around the corner. It will take me 10 minutes to take a shower then I'll take you out and get you a new one. My shout."

"I...I..." Kurt was a little surprised by the considerate gesture. The Sebastian he'd known a few years back would have been more likely to toss the juice in his face than to replace it.

"Please, I insist," Sebastian took the empty cup from Kurt and tossed it in the trash. "I promise I won't keep you long and I have air con. You've got to love air con on a day like today."

"Oh sure, why not?" Kurt shrugged, following Sebastian literally around the corner to his apartment. 

Sebastian had taken a little more than 10 minutes to shower but Kurt occupied himself looking around Seb's space. It was compact, clean and uncluttered, definitely not the dark dingy sex dungeon Kurt had briefly envisaged as they made their way up in the elevator. It was decorated tastefully with obviously expensive matching furnishings. Sports memorabilia adorned the walls and lacrosse trophies lined the shelves. 

"I like your apartment," Kurt called through the bathroom door as he heard the water shut off. "It wasn't what I was expecting."

"Me too," Seb called back, before stepping out into the living room. His hair was dripping and he had just a towel wrapped around his waist. "Really?"

Kurt tried not to look but he couldn't help himself. He watched mesmerised as a bead of water trailed from Seb's hair down his tight muscular chest. He licked his lips self consciously. Sebastian was incredibly beautiful. "Um...yeah," Kurt pulled himself from his trance.

"Like what you see huh?" Sebastian chuckled cockily. "I'd offer you a closer look but aren't you married by now? Is it Kurt Anderson or Kurt Anderson Hummel?"

"No," Kurt shook his head, looking down at his shoes in humiliation. "Blaine and I broke up. I guess you were right. He was too good for me."

"Fuck," Sebastian grimaced, feeling guilty as he attempted to gain eye contact again. "Did I say that to you? No wonder you and I were never friends. I was such an asshole in high school."

"We weren't friends because you arrogantly tried to seduce then blind my boyfriend," Kurt stated bluntly, taking a step back from Sebastian.

"Sorry about that," Sebastian squirmed uncomfortably under Kurt's judgemental bitch glare. "Just give me a second to throw on some clothes and we'll get you that drink."

"Maybe I should just go," Kurt sighed, turning towards the door to leave. "I don't even know why I'm here. I can easily get my own juice."

"Don't go," Sebastian grabbed Kurt's wrist gently to stop him. "Let me do something nice for you just once. I obviously owe you a few good deeds after the awful way I treated you. I promise I'm not as obnoxious as I used to be."

Kurt had hesitated before reluctantly agreeing and soon after was following a fully clothed Sebastian out of his apartment into the sweltering heat to the nearest Jamba Juice.

They'd sat together at a corner table chatting about old times. Sebastian  
told Kurt about Columbia and his future plans to start his own law firm and Kurt told Seb about NYADA and about how he'd completed his internship and currently worked at Vogue.com. They talked about their interests and travels, about music and movies and soon without them even realising juice had turned into dinner and dinner into drinks with Seb completely forgetting he'd missed his planned date with Leon. 

They'd stumbled back to Sebastian's apartment at 4am both totally inebriated after sharing way too much tequila and dancing the night away together. Kurt had stayed that night in Seb's guest room after perhaps the teeniest tiniest of good night kisses. 

The pair had then started to hang out a lot after that, in the evenings and on weekends. They'd just clicked. Kurt went to lacrosse games and met all Seb's friends and Seb carefully ventured into Kurt's glamorous world of fashion and theatre. They'd become inseparable and before long Kurt and Sebastian soon became KurtAndSebastian, or Kurtbastian as Jeff had always teasingly nicknamed them and they were both ecstatically happy about it.

Except now as Seb sat in his fancy office looking out over the glistening night lights of New York City, they weren't KurtBastian anymore. Sebastian was alone and Kurt was...He no longer had any idea where Kurt was, except he knew he wasn't with him, wasn't in his arms, in his bed or even in his life anymore. 

Now over a year later, after a series of random douchebags who could never measure up, he missed Kurt more deeply than ever. He missed the feel of his always soft skin, the taste of his lips, the soft scent of his melon and cucumber shower gel, his pasta sauce. He even missed the annoying things like how Kurt never ever remembered to replace the toilet roll or how he never put their cd's back in the right covers. 

It still hurt Sebastian that in his desperate attempt to keep Kurt, he'd done the one thing he'd feared most and pushed him away. He regretted it every single minute or every single day. What he wouldn't do to just hold Kurt one more time? To spend a whole day in bed again making sweet slow love to him over and over and over like they had so frequently done on weekends when they'd been together. He'd sell his soul to Satan himself just to hear Kurt's sexy voice murmur his name, just to hear him say Sebastian one more time. 

A little tipsy from the scotch, Sebastian took out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found "Gorgeous". He knew he should have deleted the number by now but he just couldn't. He knew it by heart anyway so they'd been no point. He doubted Kurt even had the same number any more anyway or that he'd bother to answer Sebastian's call if he did. 

With nothing left to lose, Sebastian hesitated, sighed then dialled. He held his breath in anxious terror as it rang. Once. Twice. Three times. Then he heard it, that sweet sexy voice that he'd missed so much, on the other end of the line. "Sebastian?" Kurt sounded surprised and slightly confused. "Sebby? Is that you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian becomes sentimental after a brief chat with Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I'm doing with this one. I just wanted to check if I'm making the transition from Sebastian's past memories to his present miserable day clearly. It's a little tricky. 
> 
> I hope you all like Seb's mum. I think she's kind of amazing.

Sebastian swallowed hard, his palms sweating and his heart pounding frantically in his chest as Kurt's voice filled his senses. He considered hanging up but that would be childish when Kurt already knew it was him.

"Hello?" Kurt spoke again, his tone impatient and a little shrill. "Seb? Are you there?"

"Umm, yeah," Sebastian awkwardly tongue tied struggled anxiously to find his words.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked, his voice full of concern. "I haven't heard from you since..." Kurt's voice trailed off.

"Since you dumped me?" Sebastian finished off quietly. 

"Ouch," Kurt hissed, obviously feeling attacked. "You know it wasn't..."

"I'm sorry," Sebastian cut Kurt off with his apology, preparing to end the call. "I shouldn't have bothered you. It was really stupid of me. I should go."

"It's okay," Kurt reassured him gently. "I was actually thinking of you earlier."

"Really?" Sebastian's heart skipped a beat and a small smile rose to his lips. 

"It's your birthday Sebastian," Kurt sounded almost nostalgic.

"Yeah," Seb agreed, quietly touched that a year after their break up the love of his life still remembered.

"It's very quiet," Kurt sounded surprised. "Why aren't you out with the boys celebrating?"

"I'm working late," Sebastian explained. "I was about to order in from the Thai Palace."

"Chicken satays and green chicken curry," Kurt replied knowingly. "They were always your favourites."

"I prefer combination Tom Yum these days," Sebastian muttered sadly.

"Right," Sebastian heard a male voice call Kurt's name in the back ground as Kurt sighed.

"Oh," Sebastian suddenly felt ridiculous for interrupting Kurt's evening with his phone call. "Sounds like your boyfriend needs you."

"He's not my..." Kurt began then cut himself off. "Yeah I should go. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Seb tried his best to sound sincere, his heart breaking all over again as he imagined the man who owned the voice he'd just heard, an undoubtedly gorgeous man, the luckiest man on earth as far as Seb was concerned because he got to be with Kurt, to see him, hold him, hear him laugh. He got to do all the things Sebastian so desperately missed. It was almost too much for Sebastian to bear. "Sorry I bothered you."

"Take care Sebby," Kurt uttered finally and then the phone went dead. Kurt was gone and Sebastian was once more alone. 

As Sebastian sat his phone down on his desk he regretted his decision to make the call to Kurt. He'd look back on it later and be quietly delighted that Kurt had remembered his birthday while his best friends had not but right now in the moment it just hurt too much. 

Sebastian of course knew that Kurt wasn't his anymore and although he'd dated or more accurately slept with a multitude of guys since Kurt he'd naively deluded himself into believing Kurt had remained single. It was how he coped with the loss. 

Hearing another guy with Kurt, hearing him call Kurt's name had completely destroyed Seb's illusion and it stung more than Sebastian could have ever imagined. He was aware how crazy he had been because no one knew better than him how beautiful Kurt was or how sweet or sassy or sexy. He had after all spent four years of his life worshipping the man, body and soul. Whether he was prepared to acknowledge it or not it was inevitable that they'd be men everywhere throwing themselves at Kurt's feet. Why wouldn't they? Any man would be lucky to have him.

Sebastian let out a huge sigh, rubbing his teary eyes as he leaned back in his chair. He wasn't going to cry. He was a grown ass man, a lawyer, well not just any lawyer he was a prestigious named partner in his own very successful law firm. He was not about to cry over some boy like a 12 year old girl, no matter what that boy meant to him. It was his birthday dammit. He was supposed to be having fun. His birthdays had always been fun. 

He picked up his whiskey and his phone and moved to the sofa in the corner of his office. He sat his drink down on the small side table and laid back with his head rested comfortably on the arm. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing thinking back over the phone conversation in his head. 

Sebby, Kurt had called him Sebby. It had been so long since anyone had called him that. Honestly few had ever dared besides Kurt. His hatred of the name had been a running joke amongst his family and friends for years and yet somehow coming from Kurt it had seemed so cute and endearing. It still had tonight.

"Sebby," Sebastian mumbled softly to himself recalling with a sad smile the sheer look of horror on Jeff and Nick's faces the first time they'd heard Kurt call him that. It had been their first Fourth of July together. They'd all travelled home to Ohio for the holiday and had gathered with all their families and friends at the Smythe compound in Westerville for a massive pool party and fireworks show. Sebastian, Kurt, Jeff and Nick and most of their ex-warbler friends had been there as well as some friends of Kurt's. If Seb remembered correctly that was the day Hunter and Quinn first hooked up. Though they didn't actually start dating until a little later. 

Seb remembered that he and Kurt had flown together. Kurt had been a nervous wreck for the entire flight from New York to Columbus, terrified of meeting Sebastian's excessively wealthy parents. He seemed concerned he wouldn't measure up. Sebastian hadn't been concerned at all. 

"They love all my friends," Sebastian had reassured Kurt giving his hand that he was already holding a tight squeeze. "It's no big deal."

"Is that what we are?" Kurt had asked anxiously. "Just friends? 'Cause we've been hanging out almost constantly for nearly a month now and we haven't really talked about it?"

Seb eyed Kurt thoughtfully. "I don't usually snuggle with my friends," he grinned. "Or make out with them or want desperately to see them naked," he dropped his voice to a seductive whisper.

"You don't want to see Nick naked?" Kurt teased with a chuckle, shyly avoiding eye contact. 

"Not even a little bit," Sebastian laughed. "Now Jeff maybe. He's got a great ass but Nick...just no."

"You're not even a little bit funny," Kurt pouted playfully, pulling his hand away and turning his body around to face the window. 

"Are you jealous Gorgeus?" Sebastian taunted Kurt, running a slow finger up this thigh.

"Maybe," Kurt admitted, not liking the idea of sharing his Sebastian with any other man.

"Good," Sebastian smirked.

"Ugh!! Just shut up and be my boyfriend already will you?" Kurt demanded, his tone was harsh but his expression playful.

"I thought you'd never ask," Sebastian smiled in delight. "Hell yes! If that means I get to see you naked?"

"Maybe," Kurt teased with a gentle nod. "If you play your cards right."

"I'm great at cards," Seb couldn't stop grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "Just you wait and see."

The Smythe's driver had been waiting at the airport to collect the couple upon their arrival to Columbus. He'd diligently taken care of their luggage for the long weekend, a small carry on suitcase for Sebastian and 3 large suitcases plus a carry on for Kurt.

"How can you possibly need so much stuff for only 3 days Babe?" Sebastian eyed Kurt's luggage with wonder.

"This Hun," Kurt gestured to himself, circling his face with his hand then pointing down his body. "Does not just happen, you know. There's work that goes into this. I need all my skin care and hair products and it's the Fourth of July. Every occasion is an opportunity for fashion."

"I'm almost sorry I asked," Sebastian giggled, holding the town car door open for Kurt and discreetly groping his ass as he climbed in. 

Kurt jumped, squeaking as he looked at Seb through narrowed eyes 

"What?" Seb feigned innocence as he climbed into the car beside him. "Aren't I allowed to touch my new boyfriend's delectable ass?"

"You are," Kurt gnawed his lip snuggling into Sebastian's side as they headed for the Smythe compound. "This is just new I guess."

"You're not a virgin are you?" Sebastian asked fearfully, his eyes filled with concern.

"Of course I am," Kurt rolled his eyes sarcastically. "You're an idiot."

"Gee thanks," Seb laughed, leaning in and softly kissing Kurt. They'd kissed before. They'd often gone out clubbing and made out on the dance floor while grinding up on each other or snuggled and kissed during a movie if the plot got boring. It had been hot. There was no denying their chemistry but somehow this kiss was different. They were boyfriends now. This meant something.

"Oh geez," Kurt had pulled away first breathlessly. "I think...I think I'm falling for you," he whispered quietly.

"That's so surprise," Sebastian gloated cockily. "I am kinda adorable and charming and sexy yet romantic, funny and..."

"Narcissistic?" Kurt laughed.

"Hey," Sebastian protested with a grin. "Hurtful! Oh look we're here."

Kurt's heart raced anxiously. He squeezed Seb's thigh tight as he gazed out the window. The estate was surrounded by an 8ft high rendered wall. A security guard sat in a booth at the 8ft high cast iron gates checking identifications before allowing people to enter. Kurt was suddenly terrified. "Exactly how much money do your parents have? My dad only owns a garage."

"Your dad is a state senator," Sebastian rolled his eyes as the car approached the gates 

"I have young Mr Smythe and Mr Hummel," the driver spoke formally. 

"Proceed," the guard nodded opening the gate. 

They took the long driveway through perfectly manicured gardens up to the house, only it wasn't really a house or at least not a house like any Kurt had ever seen before. It was a mansion.

"You live in fricking Dalton Abbey," Kurt gasped, getting out the car as the driver opened the door for him. "I'm in my skinnies and boots. I'm not dressed for Dalton Abbey." He looked horrified.

"Stop it!" Sebastian scoffed, taking Kurt's hand and escorting him to the door while the driver once again handled their luggage. "You look gorgeous. You are gorgeous Kurt."

"Hello darling," a tall, thin, middle aged woman with Sebastian's gorgeous green eyes greeted Sebastian with a brisk hug as they entered the foyer. "How was your flight? Run along and get changed sweetheart. You're the last to arrive. Your dad has started the Barbecue and everyone is out by the pool."

"Flight was good," Sebastian smiled. "A little delayed though. Sorry we are late. Mum this is my boyfriend Kurt."

"Oh," Mrs Smythe smiled wide looking Kurt up and down. "Finally I get to meet the famous Kurt. Darling Boy you're all my dear son has been talking about for weeks now. It's such a pleasure. I was just chatting to your family outside. Your brother is hilarious."

"I apologise in advance for Finn," Kurt grinned. "It's lovely to meet you Mrs Smythe."

"Nonsense," Sebastian's mother swept her hand through the air. "Mrs Smythe is my wretched mother in law. Sorry Sebastian I know you love your grandma but oh my what a horrid woman. I'm sure you'll meet her out there shortly in some dark corner scaring all the small children."

"Mum?" Sebastian laughed. "That's unkind."

"I know," She laughed. "Anyway sorry Kurt sweetheart. You can call me Felicity or just Mum if you want to. Most of Seb's little friends just call me Mum."

"Little?" Seb queried in amusement. "We're not 10 anymore. You do know that right?"

"In my eyes you'll always be 10," she stroked her son's face tenderly. "My beautiful baby boy."

"Oh lord," Sebastian blushed uncomfortably. "Stop now. You're embarrassing me. I'm going up to my room to get changed."

"I wasn't sure if you two lovebirds were sharing a bed yet," Felicity hinted none too subtly looking at Kurt. "So I had the room next to Seb's made up for you. Don't feel like you have to use it. Oliver and I don't mind either way. It's not like we've deluded ourselves that our baby is a virgin. Just be safe okay? If you love each other, protect each other and please try to keep the screams to a dull roar."

"We'll do our best," Sebastian gave his mother a huge maniacal grin as Kurt looked around mortified. "Thank you mother."

"You're welcome," Felicity laughed, turning to walk away. "I'll see you boys outside soon. You'll want to get to the food before Hunter. You know how that boy can eat."

"I'm so sorry about that," Sebastian mumbled to Kurt as he lead him upstairs to change. "So that's my mother."

"She loves you," Kurt smiled.

"She has no filter," Sebastian shook his head opening his bedroom door for Kurt. "Your room is the next one if you want to use it but I'd really like you to stay with me. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

"I want to," Kurt flirted gently. "Maybe tonight, I mean if you want to."

"Yeah, I want to," Sebastian nodded adamantly. "I've wanted to since I spilt your juice all over that Manhattan pavement. I knew you needed time though and that's cool."

"Do you honestly think I didn't want to rip that towel off you on that first day and take you right there on your living room floor?" Kurt asked bluntly. "I want you Sebastian. Don't doubt that."

"What took you two so long to get here?" Nick burst into the room as Sebastian picked his jaw up off the floor. Jeff of course was close behind him. 

"We've been waiting to see Kurtie," Jeff bounced up and down excitedly, tackling Kurt onto Sebastian's huge king sized bed and roughing him up a bit before wrapping himself around him and hugging him tight. Kurt squealed and laughed as he weakly fought him off. "It's been too long," Jeff giggled.

"Hands off him Bitch," Seb pushed Jeff playfully off his bed taking his spot as Kurt sat up and attempted to straightened his clothes. "Kurt is mine."

"Possessive much?" Nick laughed, pecking Jeff's lips as he helped him back to his feet. "Don't go pushing my man around Smythe."

"You okay Jeff?" Kurt checked with a grin. "I can't believe how long it's been since I've seen you guys. You both look happy."

"We'll be happier once we graduate," Jeff smiled adoringly at Nick. "The long distance thing kinda sucks but we make the best of it."

"So are you really with him?" Nick asked Kurt scrunching his nose up jokingly at Sebastian. "You're hot Kurt. You can do way better than this douchebag."

"I dunno," Kurt grinned fondly at Seb, before leaning over and pecking his cheek. "I think he's kinda cute."

"They say love is blind," Jeff laughed. "I mean I hardly even notice Nicky's huge nose anymore."

"Rude!" Nick gave Jeff a playful shove. "That's because you're always too busy playing with my huge cock."

"No," Sebastian cringed. "TMI."

"What?" Nick laughed. "Aren't you two doing it yet?"

"No I have not had the pleasure yet," Sebastian admitted honestly. 

"He must really like you," Jeff looked knowingly at Kurt.

"I do," Seb shuffled closer to Kurt on his bed. 

"Me too, my sweet Sebby," Kurt kissed Seb's hair then rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder as Jeff and Nick gasped in shocked horror, both their mouths comically agape and their eyes wide and bulging from their heads.

Sebastian chuckled to himself as he reminisced. Kurt had been so confused by their reaction. It was only later that he'd found out courtesy of Oliver that no one was ever allowed to call Sebastian Sebby. After that Kurt called Sebastian little else, occasionally bitch or asshole in the most endearing way of course but mostly always Sebby and somehow despite himself Sebastian had grown to love it.

"Sebby," Sebastian mumbled to himself once again, getting up from the sofa in his office and throwing back the last of his Scotch. He moved back to his desk and began to pack up his brief case. It was time to stop being so pathetic and just go home already. He put on his wool coat and ordered his Thai food as he made his way down in the elevator, chicken satays and green chicken curry just for old times sake. 

If it had been cold out before it was freezing now that the sun gone down and the falling sleet really didn't help. Seb turned the collar on his jacket up against the weather as he hailed a cab. "Happy fucking birthday Sebastian," he sighed to himself as it pulled up beside him drenching him from head to toe with filthy gutter water. Yep...It really had been the worse day ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before beginning his search for a new PA Seb goes on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry :(

"Can I borrow David tomorrow around 2pm to conduct interviews with me for my new PA?" Sebastian requested stepping into Jeff's office. "I swear if I have to deal with Brittany for one more day I'll murder her brutally at her desk. It won't be pretty."

"Of course you can," Jeff grinned, looking up briefly from his notes. "What happened this time?"

"It's just one thing after another," Seb rolled his eyes as he sat down. "She miss scheduled two of my meetings today and somehow shredded my phone messages. It's become ridiculous. Anyway how'd the interview go with Dalton for brat kid the other night?" 

"Really good," Jeff smiled, now used to the derogatory names Jesse's godfather so fondly bestowed on the child. "You need to come over and see him. He's been asking for his Uncle Seb. How was your weekend?" 

"Hunter and I took in a hockey game. Our Blue Jackets kicked the Rangers asses and I met a guy. We are going out for a drink after work," Seb wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Only you could pick up at a game full of hetero neanderthals," Jeff grinned, shaking his head. "What's his name?"

"Tyler, I think or Tim maybe. Whatever,"  
Sebastian didn't seem to care an iota. "He's a bike messenger. Great legs. I can't wait until they're wrapped around me later tonight."

"So we aren't going to talk about how you called Kurt the other night?" Jeff asked softly, knowing the subject was a particularly sensitive one.

"I didn't," Sebastian lied without hesitation.

"Sebastian?" Jeff pushed carefully, putting his pen down to give Sebastian his full attention. "He called me. He was worried about you."

"I dunno what I was thinking," Sebastian mumbled, suddenly finding his shoes incredibly intriguing. "He's found himself someone new."

"It has been a year Seb. You've dated. You had to expect he would too," Jeff spoke sympathetically. "Maybe it's not serious. He didn't mention anything to me about a boyfriend."

"Sure," Sebastian shrugged.

"I'm really sorry," Jeff didn't know what else to say.

"It's not your fault," Seb leaned back in his seat, massaging his forehead. "It was mine. He always said marriage was off the table after all the shit he went through with Anderson but I wanted it so bad I just didn't listen."

"Is that what happened?" Jeff ventured carefully. "You've never really talked about it before."

"I proposed," Seb sighed. "Planned it for weeks. Bought him a stunning ring. It cost me thousands. It was all so fucking romantic and then he said no. Right then and there. He wouldn't even consider it. Ripped my heart out Jeffie. There wasn't really anywhere we could go from there so we went our separate ways. I was so fucking stupid. Everything had been perfect just the way it was. Why did I think I needed more?"

"Marriage was a reasonable expectation after 4 years together Seb," Jeff offered kindly. "I can't imagine not being married to Nicky. It changes things, brings you closer."

"We were already close," Seb huffed. 

"I know," Jeff nodded agreeably. "I liked the two of you together. You really did seem to bring out the best in each other but I think it might be time that you let him go now Seb or you'll never find someone else. Tell me about this new guy."

"He might be good for a fling," Sebastian muttered disinterestedly. "Did Kurt tell you where he's living?"

"You're not going to his place. You have to know that can't end well," Jeff cautioned protectively.

"You know though don't you?" Seb accused, his voice strained with emotion. "You know where he lives. You have to tell me. Is he still in New York?"

"So you can stalk him?" Jeff frowned judgementally.

"Fuck no," Seb scoffed impatiently. "Do I look like a creepy fucking psycho stalker to you?"

"You went to vogue.com Sebastian," Jeff reminded his friend.

"And he'd already resigned," Sebastian looked defeated. "Just tell me. You're my best friend not his."

"Tribeca," Jeff supplied reluctantly. "That's all I'm saying. Please don't do anything stupid."

"Of course not," Sebastian scrunched up his nose sarcastically. "What did he say?"

"Who?" Jeff had returned his attention to his work.

"Kurt?" Sebastian snapped sharply. "You said he was worried about me. What did he say?"

"That we shouldn't have left you alone on your birthday," Jeff looked regretful. "We didn't mean to do that." In all honesty Kurt had said so much more than that but telling Sebastian everything would only get the poor guy's hopes up and Jeff cared way too much about his friend to do that.

"It didn't matter. I was fine. I ordered Thai and got some random from Grindr to come over and sit on my face. Just a usual Friday night."

"Really?" Jeff made no effort to hide his disgust. "I wish you'd delete that app. It's below you Sebastian. At least tell me you were safe."

"I'm not an idiot," Seb looked up noticing the clock on the wall behind Jeff's head. "Shit look at the time, gotta run. Hot date. Wish me luck."

"Sure," Jeff grinned, rolling his eyes. "Be safe!"

"I will," Sebastian chuckled. He appreciated Jeff's fussing and friendship so much. He honestly didn't know where he'd be without him and Nick. "See you tomorrow afternoon. I'm in court in the morning. Please let David know about the interviews, Oh and I'm supposed to tell you to call Hunter. He was complaining he didn't hear from you or Nick at all last week."

"So needy," Jeff laughed. "Heaven forbid he actually pick up a phone and call us."

"He barely has time to scratch himself between his work and his family. You know how demanding the twins are. Cut him a break," Seb defended Hunter.

"We've got a kid too," Jeff whined.

"Yeah and you both forgot about my birthday drinks," Seb joked.

"Get out," Jeff laughed. "Go have fun getting laid. I promise I'll call Hunter."

"Good night," Seb grinned. He returned to his office to collect his coat and briefcase then took a cab downtown to meet his date.

The bike messenger wasn't at the bar when Sebastian arrived so he ordered himself a beer. He removed his coat and slipped it over the back of his chair and sat, waiting, facing the entrance. He gazed around the busy bar suddenly wondering with melancholy why he'd chosen this particular location. He'd only ever been here once before and the memory of that occasion soon came flooding rapidly back. 

"Sebby, this place is great. I haven't been here before," Kurt who was dressed to kill in practically painted on red pants and the softest black button down that Sebastian had ever felt, beamed excitedly. Hanging off Sebastian's arm he squealed with delight. "Frozen Margaritas. Yes please!"

"Fuck you're adorable," Seb pecked Kurt's nose, wrapping his arms around him. "Can you see Jeff and Nick anywhere Babe?"

"Not yet," Kurt shook his head, standing up on his tippy toes. "It's way too crowded."

"Maybe we should grab a table and I'll text them," Sebastian rose his voice so Kurt could hear him as they ventured through the mass of predominantly male bodies.

Kurt nodded, holding Seb's hand tight to ensure they wouldn't be separated. He paused and pointed as he spotted a vacant table for 4 near the back wall. 

"You take it gorgeous and I'll get you that margarita," Sebastian smiled adoringly at his boyfriend. 

"Thanks Sebby. I love you so much," Kurt smiled back warmly, reluctantly untangling his fingers from Seb's to take the table.

"What did you say?" Seb tried to hide his surprise, regripping Kurt's hand firmly. 

"I said I love you," Kurt giggled, suddenly realising he'd never voiced the words aloud to Sebastian before. "Is that okay?"

"Yes of course it's very okay," Sebastian laughed, pulling Kurt against him and kissing him passionately. 

"Woah," Nick had interrupted, coming from nowhere and giving Seb a playful shove. "Get a room!"

"Nicky!" Jeff chuckled, sitting himself down at the far side of the table. "Leave them alone. I think they're adorable."

"I love you too Gorgeous," Sebastian whispered against Kurt's ear, softly kissing his neck before releasing him. He thoughtfully pulled the closest chair out for Kurt, waiting for him to be seated before offering his friends a drink. They all decided on the frozen margaritas with Nick politely offering Seb money for his and Jeff's. 

"It's fine. You can get the next round," Seb had insisted, in an ecstatically good mood after Kurt's declaration of love. "I haven't seen you guys in a month. It's all good."

"We haven't seen each other in a month," Jeff pouted, unable to keep his eyes or hands off Nick. "You two seem much cosier than at the fourth of July party though don't you?"

"Definitely boning now," Nick declared confidently "and judging from the crazy heart eyes they are giving each other I'd say it must be damn good."

"Don't tell them a thing," Sebastian smirked, winking at Kurt before abandoning him to go to the bar. Sebastian usually loved to gloat about his conquests but being with Kurt was different. It was special and private. This was something very new for Sebastian. It was love.

"Sebby," Kurt called after him with a playful glare, afraid of the interrogation he knew was coming his way from their friends. "Come back here now! Don't you dare leave me in my hour of need. Sebastian?....Sebastian? Sebastian Smythe?" A deep unfamiliar male voice pulled Seb back to the present.

"Huh?" He responded vaguely before recognising the guy from the hockey game standing before him. "Oh hi."

"It is Sebastian isn't it?" the flustered brunette checked, waiting for Sebastian's confirmation before sitting down. He was far more attractive than Seb remembered, now that he was dressed in smart casual clothes rather than his Ranger's shirt and face paint. He was tall with dark brooding eyes and soft glistening lips, well built with the toned body of an athlete. His smile and body language were open and friendly. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I hope you weren't waiting long. I had to repair a puncture on my bike. It took me longer than I expected. Sebby, Is it okay if I call you Sebby? I love this place. I haven't been here before. Frozen Margaritas too. How fun."

"I'm sorry," Sebastian shook his head rigorously, panic rising up in him as this guy continued to waffle on. Sebby? No! no, no, no, no, no! Just no! Only one person on this entire planet got to call him Sebby and it definitely wasn't this dude. Seriously Seb wasn't sure what he'd been thinking. This guy wasn't even a Blue Jackets fan and fuck he was still talking. Why was he still talking? How could he possibly have so much to say? And there he went again calling him Sebby. This was awful. Sebastian needed it to stop. This date had been a bad idea, an extremely bad idea. He couldn't do this. He had to get out of here and he had to get out fast. "I'm sure you're great, perfect probably," Seb babbled too quickly cutting his date off mid sentence. "but I can't do this tonight. I'm so sorry. I really need to go." 

"Another night then maybe," Tyler or Tim or whatever his name was looked gravely disappointed as Seb stood to leave with his beer totally untouched 

"I don't think so," Sebastian shook his head again, not even waiting for a reply before grabbing his coat and brief case and hastily rushing out into the street. He shivered as he stood on the frosty pavement outside the bar bewildered, his heart racing and his breathing short and rapid. Kurt had told him that he loved him for the first time ever in this very bar. How could he have forgotten that? Forgotten such a precious moment? He had to wonder where that love had gone. Was love just that fragile? Seb couldn't believe it was. If he still felt this intensely for Kurt after all this time then Kurt must surely feel at least a little something for him still. He just had to, even if he had found some one new. Other wise why would he have called Jeff? Why would he have been worried about Sebastian spending his birthday all alone? 

Seb dialled Jeff's number as he climbed in his hailed cab. "Where in Tribeca?" He pleaded anxiously into the phone when his friend eventually answered. "Jeff please I need you to tell me!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is greeted by a hostile guest after returning home from dinner at Niff's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally off topic but did anyone see the new episode of Sherlock today. It was so amazingly devastating. Benedict and his breathtaking cheekbones were even more attractive than usual. I absolutely loved it!!! 
> 
> Anyway back to our KurtBastian babies. Enjoy lovelies. xxx

"Are you crazy?" Jeff sighed heavily into the phone. "I thought you had a date. Are you done already? What happened?"

"Nothing happened. I just didn't like him," Sebastian lied as he tried to desperately to calm himself down. "Look, It really doesn't matter. Just tell me where he lives."

"Where to Sir?" The cab driver interrupted gazing with concern over his shoulder at his clearly distressed passenger.

"Ugh just hang on," Sebastian snapped at him, frowning at he returned to his call. "I'm in a cab Jeff. He wants to know where to take me."

"Go home Sebastian," Jeff suggested with concern. "Take a long, hot shower, order in your favourite food and watch some crappy TV. We'll talk tomorrow when you've calmed down."

"Just go home?" Sebastian raised his voice in frustration. "That's so easy for you to say. You have Nick and Jesse. You have the family I always wanted and no fucking idea what it's like for me. I go home alone night after night to a dark, empty apartment that for years was so filled with warmth and love. I roll over in bed, half asleep in the middle of the night and reach for the person I love only to find he is no longer there with me. You just don't get it. You can't. I'm lonely Jeff and it fucking sucks so much."

"I know Seb," Jeff acknowledged sympathetically. "But Kurt has made his choice buddy. I can only imagine how hard it is but I think maybe it's time for you to move on. You're a great guy Sebastian. You could have any guy you want."

"I want Kurt," Sebastian mumbled as he bit back tears. "I only want Kurt."

"Why don't you come over here?"Jeff exhaled loudly. "I'm making Nicky and Jess Tacos. We have plenty. Jess would love to see you and maybe you and I can talk after he goes to bed."

"Yeah, yeah okay," Sebastian agreed reluctantly, leaning forward in his seat and giving the driver Jeff's address. "Thanks."

"See you soon Sebastian," Jeff sounded worried as he ended the call.

Sebastian's tears flowed freely as he travelled, gazing out the window, through the darkening streets of New York City to his friends apartment building in Midtown. Just a few months ago, after a particularly profitable year for the firm Jeff and Nick had purchased their first home together, A gorgeous 2 bedroom split level Condo near the top of a very exclusive building by Central Park. It had cost them millions but they'd fallen in love with the place on sight and it made them ecstatically happy. As Sebastian made his way up in the elevator he marvelled with envy at the life his friends shared together. He was certain that they had no clue how lucky they were.

"Uncle Seb!!" Jesse squealed in delight, running across the room and wrapping his arms around Seb's legs as Nick let him into the apartment. "Thank you for coming to play with me. Daddy got me a new toy truck. It's remote controlled. Come see. Come see!"

"Go easy on Uncle Seb," Nick suggested gently to his son, noting Seb's tear stained face. "Why don't you go and tell Daddy Seb's here. He's just in the kitchen."

"Daddy is making tacos," Jesse informed Sebastian knowingly before skipping off happily into the kitchen. 

"Are you okay?" Nick asked Sebastian with concern, frowning a little as he directed him into the living room. "What's going on Seb? You're starting to scare us."

"There's nothing going on," Seb pouted, leaving his brief case by the door and removing his coat before flopping down heavily on the sofa. "It was just a really crappy date."

"You've been on a million crappy dates," Nick was unconvinced. 

"I don't want to talk about it," Seb growled through gritted teeth. "You've been with the same guy since you were 14 years old. He adores you. You wouldn't understand."

"Fine," Nick groaned in frustration. "I'm just trying to help you here."

"I don't need help," Sebastian snapped rudely, his face forlorn. "I need Kurt."

"For fuck's sake," Nick was losing patience. "Jeff is too soft to tell you this Sebastian but it's time you realised Kurt doesn't want to be with you. He's moved on. You need to too."

"Oh fuck you," Sebastian huffed, getting up from the sofa and joining Jeff and Jesse in the kitchen. "How can I help?" He offered plastering on a fake smile for Jesse's benefit.

"I'm almost done," Jeff replied as he stirred the meat in the pan. "You can wash and shred the lettuce if you like. There's one in the crisper," he nodded in the direction of the fridge. 

"Can you pass me out a beer while you're there too please?" Nick asked quietly, his expression apologetic. "Help yourself to one if you want."

"Get me one too," Jesse tossed Sebastian the cheekiest grin as both his dads screamed "No" in unison.

Seb passed Nick a beer, offering Jeff one before opening his own and taking out the lettuce. 

"No Thanks," Jeff shook his head, taking out two glasses and pouring himself and Jesse some water.

"How long until dinner?" Nick checked looking around his over crowded kitchen at all the people he loved most. 

"5 minutes," Jeff grinned at Nick as he moved aside for Seb to use the sink. "Would you mind setting the table baby?"

Nick nodded, pecking Jeff's lips before weaving his way through all the bodies in the kitchen to get plates. "Smells good honey," he inhaled deeply. "I love your Tacos."

"My favourite," Jesse took his seat at the table. "Can Uncle Seb sit next to me?"

"Next to you? No way," Seb pulled an over exaggerated disgusted face, teasing the child as he began shredding the lettuce. 

"You love me," Jesse laughed confidently. "Hey guess what? When I'm big I'm going to Dalton. I'm going to live with grandma and grandpa and be a warbler, just like you and my dads."

"I heard," Seb feigned excitement as he looked with judgement between Jesse and his dads. "The warblers are so cool, like rockstars but isn't there a school in New York he can go to? Do you really want to send him away?"

"We loved Dalton," Jeff glared harshly, perhaps defending their choice a little too aggressively. "Some of our best memories are from those years. It's where Nicky and I met and fell in love. It will be good for Jess. He'll still be with family in Ohio and can come home as often as he likes. It will teach him some self reliance."

"Sounds like you have it all worked out," Sebastian sounded dubious as he sat his knife down in the sink. "Where do you want the lettuce?"

"Toss it in this," Jeff passed Sebastian a red ceramic bowl. 

"We usually just lay everything out on the table and assemble our own," Nick explained as he helped Jeff move the dishes of taco fillings to the table. "You up for that? It can get a little messy."

"Sounds fun," Seb smiled for real, finally starting to relax as he scooped the lettuce into the bowl. He grabbed the bowl and his beer and took a seat beside Jesse. "I'm starving," he grinned enthusiastically. 

Sebastian and the family chatted together about their day as they leisurely enjoyed their meal together. "Best tacos ever," Jesse complimented Jeff's cooking as he finished his meal with his hands and face now covered in taco sauce.

"I'm so glad," Jeff smiled fondly at his son. "Why don't you go upstairs, wash up and get your pyjamas on? There's a good boy."

"And don't forget to brush your teeth," Nick reminded him in a fatherly tone. "I'll be up shortly. We can read the next chapter of your book before you go to sleep."

"Can Uncle Seb please read with me tonight?" Jesse requested, wiping his face on his sleeve as he got up from the table.

"Ehhh Don't wipe your face on your shirt buddy," Jeff cringed as he watched. "That's Versace."

"You dress your preschooler in Versace Mr Moneybags," Sebastian looked at Jeff, his mouth agape in disbelief. "Are you even serious?"

"We don't usually," Jeff shook his head. "It was a gift."

"Who buys a toddler labels like that?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes as it dawned on him. "Oh I see. Kurt right?"

Jeff and Nick exchanged guilty glances before both subtly nodding.

"It's a nice shirt," Sebastian sighed, feeling the tiniest bit betrayed that his friends had accepted a gift from the man who'd rejected him. "Thanks for dinner. It was awesome but I think I might head home after all."

"Aren't you gonna stay and read with me Uncle Seb?" Jesse pouted looking gravely disappointed. "It's more fun when you do it. They never do all the funny voices," he accused, staring pointedly between his parents with mild displeasure.

"I should really be getting home kiddlywink," Seb grimaced. "Big day in court tomorrow and the judge will get very grumpy if I fall asleep on him."

"Right. I thought we were going to talk," Jeff sounded exasperated. "You need to talk to someone Seb."

"Nothing to talk about," Seb got up from the table and took his plate and empty beer bottle to the sink as Jess ran off upstairs. "Where do you put the recycling?" He looked around for the bin.

"Just leave it. I'll take care of it," Nick sighed moodily. He was as frustrated as Jeff by how Sebastian had shut down again. 

"Thanks," Seb nodded, heading back into the living room to collect his coat and briefcase. 

"Are you at least going to say good bye to Jesse?" Jeff checked as he walked Seb to the door.

"I'll catch him next time," Seb replied flatly. "Tell him good night. I'll see you at the office tomorrow."

"Good night," Nick waved from the kitchen where he'd begun loading the dishwasher.

Seb waved back before heading down the hall to the elevator. He sighed as stepped inside only to find that some irritating douchebag had pushed in every single button all the way down to the ground floor. "43 fucking floors," he grumbled to himself as he leaned against the back wall. "Assholes!"

It was beginning to rain outside again when he finally stepped out onto the pavement. The breeze was brisk and strong. He buttoned his coat before hailing a cab for the short drive to his 5th Avenue apartment in Lenox Hill.

He paid his fare, tipping the driver generously before heading inside. "You have a guest Mr Smythe Sir," his doorman addressed him with a warm smile as he opened the door for him. "He's been waiting around the corner in the foyer for almost an hour now Sir."

"Did he give you a name Harrison?" Sebastian checked with concern, worried that one of his few disgruntled clients may have tracked down his home address.

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised sir," Harrison smiled knowingly as he gestured Sebastian inside. "Just go see."

"K," Sebastian replied sceptically, now thinking that his father may had flown into town unexpectedly but wondering why Harrison hadn't just given him access to his apartment. He walked purposely across the tiled floor and had turned the corner to the elevators before he spotted his mystery guest. He paused, blinking rapidly, assuming that his eyes were deceiving him. They had to be didn't they? Because it couldn't be...

"Kurt?" He gasped breathlessly, his heart skipping a beat, maybe two. It was Kurt, his Kurt...well no not his Kurt anymore but still Kurt none the less and he looked unbelievable, totally incredible. A little thinner than Sebastian remembered and his hair was styled a little differently but it was definitely him. "Gorgeous?" Seb uttered in total disbelief.

"I was doing so well without you," Kurt roared furiously at Sebastian, glaring fiercely as he reached out desperately to hold him. "You bastard, What the fuck did you think you were doing calling me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Kurt get reacquainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed the rating on this fic just went up. You are welcome.
> 
> Warning for light smut or smuttish like activity. 
> 
> Enjoy lovelies xx

"I...umm I," Sebastian stammered lamely, staring into Kurt's furiously darkened eyes. His brain had somehow turned to mush with Kurt's unexpected presence and he suddenly seemed incapable of forming a coherent sentence. "I..."

"Ehh, just shut up," Kurt huffed, lunging aggressively at Sebastian and trapping him against the elevator doors with his body. Winded by the impact and quietly startled by the loud thud of his briefcase hitting the floor, Sebastian barely had time to catch his breath or even register what was happening before Kurt slammed their mouths together urgently. His hands instantly finding purchase in Sebastian's hair and tugging roughly as he sucked Seb's bottom lip between his teeth and bit down.

Seb groaned appreciatively in response, his hands soon finding Kurt's hips then sliding down to cup his ass. Kurt wrapped his legs around Seb's waist as Seb lifted him from the floor. Clinging together, they moaned in unison, Seb granting Kurt entry to his mouth as Kurt slid his tongue across Seb's now tender bottom lip. Kurt reached around blindly in search of the elevator button as their tongues brushed. He wanted upstairs now.

"Fuck," Kurt whined desperately into Seb's open mouth as Seb sucked playfully on the very tip of his tongue, holding it gently between his teeth for a moment before giving Kurt free reign. They plundered each other's mouths recklessly, grinding frantically against each other for the longest time before Kurt was eventually forced to come up for air.

Sebastian chased Kurt's lips as Kurt pulled   
back panting frantically. "I think you may have dropped your briefcase Mr Smythe," Kurt chuckled breathlessly, finally finding the elevator button.

"Um yeah," Seb laughed softly, his head spinning in ecstasy as the elevator doors opened.

"Well are you taking me upstairs or what? Kurt whispered seductively against Sebastian's ear, dragging the ear lobe between his teeth as he lowered himself to the floor. "I can feel how much you want to Sebby," he reached down massaging the huge rock hard bulge in Sebastian's suit pants with an open palm.

"Umm Sure, yeah," Seb whined, still lost for words, nudging his brief case into the lift with his foot. Soft moans poured from him as Kurt backed him into the elevator while working him exquisitely through the expensive fabric. The doors closed virtually unnoticed with Seb somehow finding the clarity of mind to remember to slide his keycard from his pocket and scan it for his floor.

"I'd forgotten how beautiful you look when you're all desperate and needing," Kurt whispered against Sebastian's parted lips before ferociously claiming them again in a kiss that was all teeth and tongue and wild animal lust. 

Seb responded in kind, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck. He gasped breathlessly as Kurt slid down the zipper of his pants and slipped his hand inside, gripping his heavily engorged cock in a tight fist. 

"No underwear," Kurt sounded impressed, as he trailed tiny kisses along Sebastian's stubbled jaw line. "It's almost like you were expecting me."

"Date...I had a date," Sebastian muttered stupidly as the elevator doors open.

"Oh," Kurt nodded, unable to hide the jealousy from his eyes as he removed his hand from Seb's pants. "Boyfriend?" He asked quietly, bending down to pick up Seb's briefcase, certain he already knew the answer. Sebastian was a lot of things but never a cheater. He wouldn't have let things progress this far if he was spoken for.

"No," Seb confirmed with a shake of his head, taking the case from Kurt and offering him his hand. "You?"

"Not since...its been a while," Kurt accepted the hand, following Seb along the hall to his apartment, the apartment that they'd shared together for just over two years.

"It's a little different," Kurt gazed around briefly once inside. "You're a little different too. Quieter, more brooding."

"I guess," Seb was guarded as he slipped off his coat, then his jacket and tie. "Can I get you anything?" He asked politely as he undid the top few buttons on his shirt and kicked off his shoes. His pants were still undone and Kurt could see him through the open zipper.

Kurt swallowed hard, licking his lips as he silently took in Seb's dishevelled appearance, ruffled hair, gorgeous kiss swollen lips, very prominent erection. "Only you," he mumbled kicking off his shoes and undoing his belt as he stepped forward. 

"Are we really doing this?" Seb checked, he looked at Kurt with challenge in his eyes as he opened a side table drawer. He pulled out a strip of condoms and a tube of lube tossing them on the coffee table.

"Or I could go," Kurt undid his pants, lowering them down his thighs. He kicked them off awkwardly as Sebastian watched appreciatively.

This time it was Seb who lunged, gripping Kurt by the waistband of his underwear and dragging him into the bedroom.

"Condoms?" Kurt giggled looking back briefly at the coffee table. 

"Don't you trust me?" Seb smirked pushing Kurt back onto his bed and straddling him. He began undoing Kurt's shirt buttons from the bottom up, kissing and nipping at his skin zealously, reacquainting himself with a once so loved and familiar body. 

"I've heard rumours," Kurt uttered quietly, reaching up and pulling Seb's shirt off over his head. He raked his nails down Seb's chest making the man shudder deliciously. 

"Funny," Seb frowned lightly closing his teeth around Kurt's right nipple then lapping at it with the tip of his tongue. "I didn't even know if you were still in the city."

Kurt pulled Seb up by his hair for a savage kiss as he rolled his hips up off the bed, hungry with need. "Fuck me," he pleaded, fumbling with the button on Seb's pants then whining as Seb rolled off him briefly to finish undressing. 

"So hot," Kurt reached for him as he lustfully took in Seb's naked body from head to toe. "You always were the sexiest man I'd ever seen."

Seb smiled shyly, reaching over Kurt for more condoms and lubricant. "Do you keep some in every room of this apartment?" Kurt teased a little too seriously. 

"A fuck boy has be prepared," Seb's temper rose at Kurt's implication. "That's what you think I am isn't it? What you're forgetting is that there would never have been anyone else if you hadn't run out on me like a scared little boy. I loved you Kurt. I loved you so fucking much. What was I supposed to do Kurt? Join a monastery? Is that what you did?"

"No," Kurt shook his head, sitting up on Seb's bed and looking into his eyes devastated. "I didn't mean..."

"You broke my fucking heart," Seb got up from the bed and pulled on his robe. "I think you should go. I can't do this."

"Sebby," Kurt gnawed nervously at his bottom lip, his eyes filled with regret. "I'm so sorry. I know I hurt you but then you called and..."

"Don't call me that," Seb snapped angrily. "You know I hate it. Just be honest you thought you'd come over and what? We'd fuck each other's brains out. Slutty Sebastian, he'll be an easy lay," Seb sneered. "I almost fell for it too. I'm such a fucking idiot."

"No," Kurt fought back tears. "No just stop. Saying no to you was the worse mistake of my life. I missed you Sebastian. Every day I've missed you. Then you called and it felt like maybe we had a second chance. I'm sorry. I was obviously mistaken," he got up from the bed, putting his shirt back on.

"You missed me?" Seb's voice softened. 

"So much," Kurt nodded sadly.

"Why didn't you come back?" Seb asked needingly. "You could have come back Gorgeous."

"I couldn't give you what you wanted then Sebby," Kurt quickly corrected himself. "Sebastian."

"And what about now?" Seb looked hopefully into Kurt's still lust blown eyes with baited breath. "Can you now?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian finally talks and Kurt has no choice but to listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there was no update yesterday. I've been mulling over this chapter trying to find a compromise between what you all want and what I'm prepared to give you. 
> 
> Sadly I fear most of you may be disappointed but that is what it is. It's taken me a while but I've finally realised I can't please everyone and that for my own peace of mind I need to do this my way. 
> 
> With that said. I hope you enjoy ch7 and are able to take something positive away from it.

Kurt hesitated, momentarily looking down at the floor. "I don't know," he mumbled almost inaudibly, his voice strained with emotion.

"You don't know?" Sebastian grimaced, his eyes full of pain. "What do mean you don't know Kurt?"

"It's been a long time since you and I were a thing," Kurt offered cautiously, clearly afraid of saying the wrong thing. "We are not the same people we were a year ago."

"A thing? Sebastian frowned deeply, feeling like Kurt was trivialising their relationship. "Are you even serious right now? We were in love Kurt or at least I was in love. Didn't you love me even me a little?

"Of course I loved you Sebby. I'll always love you. How could you even question that?" Kurt rose his voice in disbelief.

"I proposed Kurt and you said no, which of course was your right but then I came home from work the next day and you were gone, without a word, every single trace of you, vanished as though you'd never existed, as though our love had never existed. Do you have any idea how that felt? I was devastated Gorgeous, beyond words. I couldn't get out of bed for weeks. You and I, we had four years together. We were best friends and lovers and you didn't even think I deserved an explanation, not a goodbye, nothing. You were just gone. We could have talked about it Kurt, worked through it together but you just gave up on us," Tears rolled down Sebastian cheeks as he spoke openly from his heart. "And now a year later you turn up at my door and throw yourself at me. I mean what the actual fuck?"

"You called me..." Kurt whimpered, as Sebby's words tore his heart out. 

"Maybe I shouldn't have," Sebastian sighed, swiping his tears away angrily. "This hurts Kurt, more than I can bear. Seeing you here in our apartment on our bed. Get dressed. Please. I need you to leave."

"Sebby?" Kurt looked at him, shattered.

"You had no problem walking out last time," Sebastian roared furiously. "Get out!"

"Okay," Kurt nodded, getting up from the bed and backing out the door. Seb followed him out into the living room where in awkward silence he finished dressing. 

"I'm so sorry," Kurt sighed as he tied his second shoe lace. "I shouldn't have come. It's just when I heard your voice..."

Seb watched Kurt sadly. "Gorgeous," he uttered almost to himself. 

"Can I..." Kurt began carefully. "No never mind."

"Can you what?" Sebastian attempted to delay Kurt's pending departure despite himself.

"Can I call you?" Kurt asked hopefully, tears welling in his eyes as he willed Sebby to say yes.

"But what about the guy you were with the other night?" Sebastian asked painfully. 

"What guy?" Kurt appeared a little confused.

"The one you were with when I called," Sebastian was becoming frustrated again. "You know who I'm talking about."

"Oh you mean Elliott," Kurt gazed at Sebastian through narrowed eyes noting how clearly jealous he was. He took that as a sign of hope. "Didn't you recognise his voice? It was Friday night Sebby. You were lucky to even catch me. I was about to go on stage for a gig when you called." 

"Elliott?" Sebastian looked away uncomfortably. He'd been fretting for days over Elliott? He suddenly felt kinda stupid. He'd always been quite fond of Ell. They'd hung out a lot over the years with Jeff and Nick, all bonding mostly over their mutual indifference to Blaine Anderson and their love for music and tequila. They'd shared some super fun nights out and about.

It had been Elliott Gilbert who had cautioned Sebastian against proposing to Kurt but who had none the less helped him to shop for the perfect ring. "It's what friends do," he told Seb with a smirk. "I just hope you know what you're doing. Our Kurtie isn't really the marrying kind." Sebastian wished now that he'd listened. Things would have been so different. He could have saved himself twelve thousand dollars and a shit load of heart break if only he'd hadn't been so determined. 

"You can call," Seb nodded emotionlessly. "Maybe I'll answer."

"I hope you do," Kurt got to his feet. "It was really good to see you Sebby."

"Ahh yeah," Seb scrunched his nose as he walked Kurt the door.

"I really am sorry," Kurt leaned in to kiss Sebastian goodbye but Seb pulled away deliberately as he opened the door. He knew just one more kiss from Kurt would break his resolve and he needed to be careful. As much as he loved Kurt and needed to be with him he'd reached his pain threshold long ago. If anything real was going to happen between them it was going to be on his terms this time around. 

"See you Gorgeous," he bravely gestured Kurt out into the hall. 

"See you Sebby," Kurt smiled sadly. He gave a small wave then walked away down the hall. Seb stood and watched until he was out of sight, fighting everything within himself not to call him back. He so desperately wanted to, to hold him, to kiss him again, to fuck that gorgeous ass of his so hard that Kurt wouldn't be able to sit down for a week without thinking of him, but he didn't. Sebastian remained cool and silent. He just stepped back inside his apartment and closed the door before sliding down to the floor with his back against it. He sobbed then and he sobbed and he sobbed, loud and long until he was numb and exhausted and had not a tear left to shed. 

"Fuck," he grumbled as he eventually composed himself and lifted himself up from the floor. He sniffed, plodding into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water and taking it to bed. Images of tonight with Kurt swam through his head as he slipped off his robe and slid naked between his cool cotton sheets. Despite everything it had been so good to see Kurt again, so very very good.

Their love for one another may have wavered a little in a year but the heat and passion between them definitely hadn't. It made Sebastian hard just recalling the sensations of Kurt's lips on his, thinking about the familiar yet almost forgotten way Kurt tasted, the perfect little sounds that escaped from him when he was touched just right. It was all so incredibly hot but undoubtedly it was the look of overwhelming desire that Sebastian had seen in Kurt's eyes as he'd touched him, the want that oozed from his every pore as he'd gripped Seb's engorged leaking cock tightly in his soft sweet fist and stroked him so deliciously, that really had Sebastian so fired up right now. 

Alone in the dark, Sebastian moaned aloud. He reached for his lube and laid back in bed, stroking himself frantically as he imagined how amazing it would have been to have fucked Kurt just like he'd asked, to feel Kurt's tight little asshole squeezed tight around his thick hard cock as they moved together in unison, each pushing the other to a fulfillingly blissful completion. Seb moaned again, massaging his balls with his empty hand as he thought back to how incredible it had always been with Kurt, even their first time together had been amazing despite them both being as nervous as fuck.

It had been early July, just days after they'd officially become a couple. They'd only been back from Ohio a day maybe two when Kurt had called and invited Sebastian to a gig he was playing with Elliott at some dive bar in Brooklyn. Sebastian had been reluctant to go because eww it was Brooklyn but being the supportive and desperate to please boyfriend that he was, he couldn't miss it. Plus there was also the whole issue of Elliott, hot, sexy, bad boy Elliott, with his abundance of tattoos and eyeliner, incredible ass and even more incredible voice. A man that beautiful could make someone even as confident as Sebastian feel slightly insecure. 

"I just don't see it," Kurt had practically laughed in his face on the cab ride over the bridge. "I guess some guys might find him attractive but you're way cuter Sebby. He doesn't have your gorgeous green eyes or your adorable little pout and he's definitely not the one who will be getting lucky with me tonight."

"Tonight?" Seb had smirked with a raised eyebrow. "How do you know I even want to tonight?" 

They'd planned to do it in Ohio but somehow surrounded constantly with family and friends the mood just hadn't felt right, not that anything like that had ever really bothered Sebastian before. Not so long ago it had been nothing for him to drop to his knees in a skanky public bathroom to service whatever cheap trashy thing had caught his eye on the night but not anyone. Somehow this was different. This was Kurt and he really liked him, maybe even loved him. He needed this to be special.

"Oh, I know you want to," Kurt giggled breathlessly into Seb's ear, making him tingle all over. "You want me Sebby Smythe. You want me bad."

Seb swallowed hard. "Someone's cocky tonight," he grinned, sliding his hand from Kurt's knee up to his thigh in confirmation.

"Of course if you don't want to, that's fine," Kurt teasingly pulled away. "I'm a big boy. I know how to take care of myself," he gave the bulge in his skinny jeans a tight squeeze.

Seb whimpered as he watched. "You're pure evil," he chuckled, his pants rapidly tightening.

"You have no idea," Kurt laughed heartily and oh how Sebastian just loved that sound. "Just you wait and see."

The wait had seemed like forever for Sebastian. The gig had been good. Kurt and Elliott sounded great together. Seb even when he hadn't been fond of Kurt had always enjoyed his voice. He'd admired his ability to hit those high notes so flawlessly and on numerous occasions had jokingly admitted to Jeff that some of his best self induced orgasms had come from imagining that voice screaming his name in passion. 

He was so close now to experiencing that for real if only this gig would just end already. It seemed to be going on and on forever in an endless stream of sweetness but not the kind of sweetness that Seb was so desperately yearning for. Seriously how did these two know so many damn songs and was it really necessary for Kurt to keep moving like that? He had practically every starved pervert in the bar drooling, though none more than Sebastian.

"Did you enjoy the show Baby?" Kurt finally jumped from the stage, wrapping his arms around Seb's neck before kissing him deeply.

"You lucky bastard," the guy beside them sighed as Seb gripped Kurt's ass tight and moaned a yes into his open mouth.

"Come back stage," Kurt smiled coyly. "I need to help Ell pack up and then we can go home. I think it's time you saw my place." In the month they'd been friends Sebastian had never seen Kurt's apartment. For no particular reason they'd just always met out or hung at Sebastian's. It hadn't been a big deal. It was just how it happened. 

"I'd like that," Seb smiled as Kurt took his hand and lead him out back. Elliott looked tired and was winding up guitar cables when they joined him. "Great show," Seb complimented him sincerely.

"It's all your boy," Elliott grinned at Kurt. "He's the talent. I'm just the pretty face."

"You know that's not true Ell," Kurt laughed, packing Elliott's guitar carefully into its case. "There's nothing even remotely pretty about your face."

"You're such a bitch," Elliott accused, with a huge smirk, stuffing the cables into the case and clipping it shut. "I don't know how this gorgeous man manages to put up with you."

"It's a struggle," Seb wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind and kissed his neck. "But I get by."

"Dunno if I could," Elliott winked playfully as Kurt, handing him a small amplifier to carry out to his van. "The sex would have to be incredible."

"If we ever get out of here I'm hoping to find out," Seb groped Kurt's ass eyeing him hungrily as they walked outside into the parking lot.

"Oh," Elliott looked surprised as he unlocked his vehicle. "You sat through our entire boring ass show and you're not even getting laid? Kurt honey, this one is a keeper. Give me that amp and get him outta here before I steal him for myself."

Kurt loaded the amp in the back before wrapping his arms possessively around Sebastian. "Mine," he pouted, kissing Seb soundly for emphasis. 

"See you on Tuesday for practise," Elliott sighed as he watched them enviously. They were simply the cutest couple and he really missed having a special someone.

"Night Ell," Kurt pecked Elliott's cheek. 

"I'm going to need all the gory details," Ell laughed. "Length, girth, stamina on a rating of one to ten."

"You got it," Kurt chuckled as Sebastian gasped "No," looking horrified. "As if you won't tell Jeff and Nick everything," Kurt accused as they left to hail a cab.

"My lips will be sealed," Sebastian promised. He wanted closeness to Kurt not bragging rights. This was nothing like his past conquests.

It had been amazing too Sebastian recalled as his current orgasm rapidly approached, a little clumsy as they got to know each other's bodies and rhythms but also very tender and loving. Kurt had been even more stunning naked and way more flexible than Sebastian had dared to imagine and he definitely seemed to appreciate Seb's body too as he kissed, nipped and sucked at every inch of him, with the most delectable little noises spilling from his beautiful kiss swollen lips. 

Sebastian came then, his mind filled with the intoxicatingly arousing recollection of a climaxing Kurt howling his name in that stunningly high pitched voice of his. With his hips arching high off his mattress Sebastian spurted, pulsing hard, over his chest, all the way up to his chin. He continued jerking himself through his pleasure with Kurt's name pouring repeatingly from his lips. "Oh Kurt," he whined softly one final time slowly coming down from his high and cleaning himself up carelessly with his sheet. "Kurt. Ugh Fuck, Gorgeous I hate you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up full of regret and self loathing Sebastian takes a day off work to wallow in self pity.

Tossing and turning restlessly for most of the night Sebastian had slept very little when his alarm sounded at 5am. He rolled over with a groan and turned it off feeling more down than he had in months. His head ached, his eyes stung and he was beyond exhausted. Last night with Kurt had been brutal. Feeling too fragile to face the cold hard world he rolled onto his stomach and buried his head under his pillow. He'd couldn't believe that after their long, harrowing year apart he'd finally had Kurt right here, in his arms, in his bed, literally begging to be taken and he'd turned him away. What the fuck was wrong with him? 

He reached past his alarm clock for his phone, realising that in his distress last night he'd left it in his jacket pocket. He dragged himself reluctantly from the warm safety of his bed, shivering as he quickly pulled on his robe. He tip toed across his cold timber floor, turning on the heat. He retrieved his phone, groaning as he noted he was down to only 4% battery. He flicked, with disappointment through his notifications, mostly work emails, a few tweets and a text from Jeff checking that he'd got home okay.

He wandered into the kitchen with a sigh and plugged his phone into charge while he prepared himself some breakfast. No message from Kurt. He sighed. Honestly what had he expected after practically throwing him out of his apartment last night? Kurt had apologised, multiple times. Sebastian should have been more gracious, he should have held Kurt tight and asked him to stay...forever.

He opened his fridge in search of food, finding it completely empty aside from a half eaten jar of pickles and 2 bottles of beer. His freezer was no better containing only a large tub of chunky monkey. He really needed to shop or hire a new PA who would shop for him. It was getting ridiculous. He couldn't even have his usual Lucky Charms without any milk. 

He slammed his refrigerator door closed, took out the ice cream and pulled a spoon from the drawer. Ice cream even in winter had always been his favourite comfort food. Quickly grabbing his phone, he headed back to bed to mope and wallow in self pity. He fluffed up his pillows and made himself comfortable. He turned on his TV and Xbox and scrolled through Netflix as he binged on the dessert and waited for his phone to charge.

He flicked from show to show for about an hour before giving up and remembering he really needed to call Jeff. He was due in court in 3 hours and since he wasn't going, someone would need to be sent in his place.

"What's wrong Seb?" Jeff sounded stressed as he answered the phone. He was running late after a morning quickie with Nick and really didn't have time to deal with Seb's melodramas.

"I'm not feeling well," Sebastian lied, faking a sick voice. "Probably your damn tacos. I was up all night."

"Another bad day huh?" Jeff's tone softened, recognising the tone in his friend's voice. "What can I do?"

"I have court at 9am," Sebastian mumbled quietly, knowing he'd been caught out. "Can you please send one of my associates to cover for me? Trent knows the case pretty well. It's an easy one. I've done all the leg work. He should be able to get a win. He's fairly competent."

"Seb?" Jeff sighed, trying to be sensitive of his friends feelings. "I'm sorry about Jesse's shirt. I didn't even think. If that's what's triggered you..."

"I'm not worried about the stupid fucking shirt," Seb huffed. "Just please make sure my case is covered and tell David before he does the interviews that my new PA needs to be hot, Paul Wesley kinda hot, preferably with a brain."

"Right. Do you need anything?" Jeff asked with concern, checking his watch. "Donuts? Chunky monkey? Thai food?"

"Maybe later," Seb tried to sound appreciative. "I think I'll just sleep for a bit."

"Please don't think I don't care that you're depressed Seb. I am thoroughly sympathetic but I really do need to go. It's been one of those mornings. I promise I will drop by tonight so we can have that talk," he spoke firmly. "Oh and Sebastian, your lying ass knows my tacos were fabulous."

"They were," Seb acknowledged with a soft chuckle. "Thanks for everything."

"You get one day Sebastian," Jeff added quickly. "Cry, wallow, jerk off all day, I don't care but get your shit together. We need you back at work tomorrow."

"Sure," Seb replied, ending the call. "Cause it's just that fucking simple." He had the admit as he sat his phone down on his side table next to the empty ice cream tub that the jerking off idea wasn't an awful one. Maybe later though. Right now he wanted sleep but he needed to pee first.

He got up and used the bathroom, took a quick shower and brushed his teeth before slipping on some underwear and climbing back into bed. He checked his phone. Just more work emails, nothing interesting or exciting, still nothing from Kurt. He probably wouldn't call at all after how Sebastian had treated him last night. Why had he been so accusatory and cruel? Where had all that anger and resentment risen from? He cursed himself for being so stupid. He'd probably blown any chance he'd ever had of getting Kurt back now.

So Kurt had walked out on him year ago without a trace. So what? Seriously who could blame him? He had always been very open with Sebastian about his unwillingness to marry and yet Seb hadn't listened. He'd acted like a selfish asshole and pushed the issue instead of just being grateful for the great love he had. He saw things clearly now for the first time. He'd been such a fool. Their relationship breakdown had been all his fault and he'd never hated himself more than he did right at this moment.

He contemplated maybe calling Kurt to apologise. He could explain to him that he understood now why he'd left, that he knew he'd been selfish to put his love for Kurt before Kurt's needs and desires. He could tell him that he loved him, that he'd always love him and that he'd respect him this time around if he could just find it in himself to give Sebastian one more chance. 

What if Kurt didn't take his call though? Then what? He'd be shattered all over again. He wasn't sure he was strong enough today to handle that kind of rejection so instead of putting himself out there he put on House of Cards and kinda watched it while he cried himself to sleep.

Hours later, Sebastian was woken by his apartment intercom. "Fuck off," he whined, yawning then stretching as he dragged himself to the living room to answer it.

"You have a visitor Mr Smythe," a male voice addressed him formally. Sebastian gazed at his wall clock. It was just after 1pm. It would just be Jeff on his lunch break. He hoped he'd brought coffee.

"Send them up," he grumbled, hanging up the intercom. He left the door ajar for Jeff, and flopped down on the sofa, despondently waiting.

"Come in, hope you brought coffee. Do you have to time for a game of Madden?" He called turning on his TV and picking up his gaming controller as he heard footsteps outside his door.

"You know I hate gaming," Elliott scrunched up his nose, his tone friendly as he stepped into Seb's living room and sort permission before closing the door behind himself. "I hope you don't mind me dropping by. I went by your offices, fancy by the way, and they said you were off today. Everything okay?"

"Elliott? Shit," Seb gawked at Kurt's friend in total shock. "Umm, hi, yeah good. how are you? I was expecting Jeff. Take a seat and let me throw on some clothes.

"Sure," Elliott grinned, quietly enjoying the view of Sebastian in just his green boxer briefs. "No rush. How are Jeff and Nick?"

"Still pathetically in love," Seb got up and went to his bedroom pulling on a pair of shorts and an old Dalton tshirt. He returned quickly taking his seat on the sofa at the opposite end to his visitor. "Can I get you a beer?" He checked courteously resting his feet up on his coffee table. "Or a water maybe? I don't have much else. Shopping day you know?"

"I'm good," Elliott slipped off his jacket, making himself at home. "It's fucking hot in here though."

Seb got up, turning his heat down and his TV off. He sat back down. "I haven't seen you in a year so I'm guessing this isn't a social call. What's up Ell?"

"I think you know," Elliott made eye contact as he crossed his legs. "I'm worried about our Kurtie."

"Kurt left me," Sebastian replied quietly. "I don't know what you expect me to do."

"I know," Ell nodded sympathetically. "But I also know he came here last night."

"It didn't go well," Sebastian confirmed sadly. "I wasn't expecting him and I kinda freaked out. Is he okay?"

"Of course not," Elliott shook his head. "Do you think I'd be here if he was? He misses you Sebastian."

"Did he say that?" Seb asked hopefully, leaning forward in his seat.

"He didn't have to," Ell sighed. "He's been hopeless without you this past year, wandering aimlessly from job to job and man to umm...sorry. I don't suppose you want to know that."

"Not really," Seb grimaced. He'd had more than his fair share of random dick since Kurt had left him so he couldn't judge but that didn't mean he wanted to think about Kurt with other men. 

"I dunno," Elliott looked torn. "He was pretty messed up when he arrived at my place last night. I guess I just hoped that you might still care enough about him to talk to him."

"I love him," Sebastian whispered emotionally. "He was my person. The love of my fucking miserable life. I'll always love him."

"I thought as much," Ell nodded knowingly. "Maybe call him then huh? Invite him for a coffee or something. I don't know. You know better than I do the things you both liked to do together."

"What if he says no?" Seb looked down insecurely.

"What the fuck?" Elliott smirked. "You're not 12 years old. You're a fucking hot shot New York City defence attorney. You can convince him if necessary. We both know he's worth the effort."

"I'll think about it," Seb seemed a little unsure.

"I can't ask for more than that," Elliott smiled supportively. "You two are both great guys. You deserve to be happy together."

"We were once," Seb smiled back nostalgically. "I just want that again."

"Pick up your phone and talk to him then," Elliott suggested, getting to his feet and pulling his jacket back on. "Maybe don't tell him I was here though."

"My lips are sealed," Seb stood too, offering Elliott a quick grateful hug.

"Thanks. Good luck," Ell patted Seb on the back. "I hope to see you again soon. We're playing a gig in Hell's Kitchen on the weekend. Come by."

"I'll see," Seb considered the possibility as he walked Elliott to the door. He sure would love to hear Kurt sing again. "Thanks for coming by."

"Just think about what I said," Elliott replied seriously as he headed off down the hall way. "I will," Seb called out after him, trying his darnedest not to check out Elliott's ass as he watched him walk away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fed up with Jeff's insensitivity Sebastian finally puts him in his place...oh and he gets himself a date with some man he thinks he might kinda like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you my little poppets xx

"I wish I knew how to quit you," Sebastian began as Kurt answered his phone, his voice sounding stronger than he felt.

"Well why don't you?" Kurt replied with a soft smile. "Why don't you just let me be?"

"You remember?" Sebastian sank back into his sofa cushions, smiling emotionally.

"Of course I remember," Kurt responded quietly. "I haven't seen Brokeback Mountain in so long but we always loved it."

"It always made you cry at the end," Seb teased Kurt gently. 

"And you would always comfort me," Kurt sounded teary. "Always Sebby."

"It's showing on cable tonight," Sebastian proceeded cautiously.

"You should watch it," Kurt suggested timidly, almost too afraid to hope that Seb might invite him over. "You always did have a thing for Heath Ledger."

"He was pretty," Seb chuckled softly, taking in a deep breath for courage. "Are you busy later? Maybe you could join me?"

"I'm not sure I can compete with Heath," Kurt's tone was pouty yet eager. "But I'd love to. What time is it on?"

"8:30pm," Seb supplied without hesitation. "Maybe come over around 7:30 if you want. We can order in."

"That sounds great," Seb could hear the smile in Kurt's voice. "Should I bring anything? A bottle of wine? Microwave popcorn and ice cream maybe? Is Peanut Butter Cup still your favourite?"

"Not so much lately," Seb replied honestly, quietly thrilled that Kurt still remembered small details like that about him. "I've been bingeing on chunky monkey recently."

"Good choice," Kurt started to relax into the conversation. "I still love the strawberry cheesecake. I'll get us both."

"I'm sorry Kurt about last night," Sebastian was desperate to clear the air now that he had a date locked in. "I was so overwhelmed to see you that I guess I freaked out a little."

"It's okay," Kurt assured him, kindly. "I shouldn't have just shown up unannounced like that. It wasn't fair of me. You were right. Everything you said was true. I was scared and I ran and you deserved so much better. You deserved at least an explanation. You still do."

"Not over the phone Gorgeous," Seb put a halt to the conversation. 

"Of course not," Kurt agreed. He'd agree to just about anything at this point to be in the same room with Sebastian again. It had only taken him a single glance last night to know how stupid he'd been to turn down Sebastian's proposal and run out on him. He still loved Sebastian more than ever and hoped that somehow Seb would be able to forgive him for the pain he'd caused. They'd shared something so special once. As Elliott often reminded him they belonged together.

"We can talk tonight," Seb's voice was a little shaky. 

"Tonight," Kurt confirmed. "Tonight? Is it a...um...Is it a date?"

"I don't know," Sebastian responded cautiously, unwilling to over commit so soon. "I guess two guys who used to be in love hanging out watching a movie together could be considered a date. It's been a while though since I went on one so I'm not sure." 

"Do you remember our first real date?" Kurt chuckled nostalgically recalling the fun they'd had together. 

"Of course I do," Seb smiled. "That ridiculous costume party that that guy on my lacrosse team threw. Oh fuck, what was his name?"

"Martin I think," Kurt replied with uncertainty, "or Malcolm maybe. I know he always looked at you like he wanted to eat you alive. I hated it. I was so jealous."

"It was Mason," Sebastian recalled with satisfaction. "I never noticed him doing that. Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I didn't need to," Kurt smiled softly. "You never looked at any guy but me."

"Why would I?" Sebastian asked sincerely. "You were always the most gorgeous guy in any room."

"Except for you," Kurt answered softly.

"I am pretty hot," Sebastian boasted jokingly. "But you in that costume that night. Damn! You took my breath away."

"I did," Kurt agreed. "Numerous times if I recall correctly, in Mason's bathroom..."

"Up on his rooftop...I'd never done that before and oh in the park on the stumble home after you won that game of beer pong."

"We shared a lot of firsts," Kurt spoke fondly. "That was so hot in the park. I never did get those grass stains out."

"I'm sorry about that," Sebastian chuckled lightly. 

"I'm not," Kurt flirted gently. "It was totally worth it."

"It was always incredible between us," Seb huffed as his call waiting sounded, suspecting this call may have quickly evolved into phone sex if left uninterrupted. "It's Jeff," he sighed checking the caller ID on his screen. "I'm sorry baby. I have to take it. It might be about work."

"Of course," Kurt sounded a little crushed. "I'll see you tonight. I'll be the cute one with the ice cream."

"Can't wait," Seb ended the call, answering Jeff's with a chipper hello.

"Well you're sounding brighter," Jeff sounded almost disappointed. "I was just calling to make sure you weren't hanging from your chandelier."

"Really?" Sebastian frowned slightly, offended that Jeff was mocking his pain. "You can be such an insensitive bastard sometimes."

"Don't be so touchy," Jeff snarked, rolling his eyes even though Seb couldn't see his face.

"What do want Jeff?" Sebastian asked dryly. "I was kinda in the middle of something."

"I'm just wondering what you need me to pick up from the store on my way over," Jeff huffed, annoyed by Seb's attitude. "In the middle of what?"

"I have a date tonight if you must know," Sebastian grumbled moodily.

"Since when does picking up some trashy skank off Grindr count as a date?" Jeff laughed cruelly.

"I dunno. Maybe when it's three hot hung frat boys coming over for an orgy," Sebastian, feeling attacked, lied to deliberately provoke his so called friend with his crudeness. 

"Classy," Jeff scoffed, obviously disgusted.

"Indeed," Seb spat back rudely. "Of course you wouldn't know this with your vanilla sex life but there's nothing better than sucking on a big juicy cock while some pretty twink fucks your hole into oblivion."

"Nick and I are not vanilla!" Jeff, clearly affronted, defended his marriage. 

"Of course you are," Seb chuckled knowingly. "Aside from your own, I know for a fact that Nick's cock is the only one you've ever seen hard. That's kinda pathetic. Admit it Jeff. Sex in the copy room at work is about as hot as it gets for you."

"I don't need a different dick up my ass every week to be happy," Jeff growled through gritted teeth. "I love Nick. I've never wanted anybody else."

"How adorable," Seb replied sarcastically. "You're like something straight out of a Disney movie."

"Better than being like the whore in every porno" Jeff scowled judgementally. 

"Go fuck yourself," Sebastian rose his voice sharply, his temper flaring. "And don't bother coming over. I'm doing just fine. Thanks for asking Prick." Fuming, Seb ended the call. How fucking dare his supposed best friend slut shame him like that. Fucking prude. Jeff of all people should have known better. He knew how lonely Sebastian had been without Kurt. How dare he judge him for seeking a little adult companionship? 

Fuck! Kurt! Checking the time on his phone he noted that Kurt would be arriving in just under 4 hours. Seb looked around his living room frantically. Thankfully his cleaner had been in yesterday so the place was pretty much still spotless. He just needed to change his clothes, shower again, buy food or at least some drinks and probably change his bed sheets. If something did happen with Kurt tonight and it probably shouldn't, but if it did, it definitely shouldn't be on his cum stained sheets. That really wasn't classy.

He changed the bed first then threw on some warm clothes and dashed down to the store. Jeff's arrogance long forgotten, Seb whistled happily to himself as he hurriedly wandered the aisles in search of chips and dip, milk, coffee and filters and Diet Coke. Kurt had always loved his Diet Coke. He loved cheese cake too, Seb recalled choosing one carefully. He tossed some eggs and bacon, bread and butter into his basket too and orange juice. He wanted to be prepared. If Kurt stayed over tonight he couldn't let him leave without cooking him a decent breakfast. He wasn't sure, as he approached the register to pay, if he could let Kurt leave at all. He took a breath as he took out his wallet. He was terrified. This was either going to be the best or worst night of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like all those cookies might be starting to pay off Niki. I love you Hun xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night. :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me if this is totally shit and for not updating in days.  
> Life gets overwhelming for no particular reason sometimes.
> 
> Niki know I cherish your friendship so much and I love you more than words can say xx this chapter is for you gal.

With his stomach full of butterflies, Sebastian paced his living room. Backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards, across the hardwood floor to the windows then back again. He rearranged the cushions on his sofa for the third time and checked the clock again, straightening his shirt and wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. 

It was almost 7:30pm, 7:27pm to be precise and he couldn't remember ever being this nervous in this entire life, not even on the morning that he'd sat his bar exam. He'd had Kurt with him then, just as he was about to have anytime now. Kurt always made even the biggest trials easier. He needed that delectable man back in his life more than he'd ever needed anything ever. Tonight just had to go well. 

Lost in his thoughts Sebastian almost startled out of his skin when his intercom finally sounded. He rushed at it, answering it nervously. "Send him up please," he blurted before his doorman even had the opportunity to speak, his attempt to sound calm epically failing 

"Of course Sir," his door man replied politely. He'd instantly recognised Kurt and was completely unsurprised by Sebastian's eagerness. He still remembered the day about 3 years ago when the couple had first moved into the building. They'd been so crazy in love. 

Stepping back from the intercom Sebastian took a deep breath, then a second and a third, watching his door, waiting anxiously for a knock. Where was Kurt? What was taking him so long? The damn elevator in his building was always so slow. Sebastian felt like the wait was eternal but then it came, one, no two soft taps on his door. His heart skipped a beat. He scanned the room one final time, checking his reflection in his TV screen. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair and hoping he looked good enough to impress as he answered the door.

If the longing look in Kurt's eyes as he first glimpsed his host was any indication, Sebastian had never looked better. "Ice cream and wine as promised," Kurt beamed, offering up a large brown paper carry bag. "And these are for you," he gazed at Seb fondly as he pulled a large bouquet of chocolate roses from behind his back. "I know you're not a fan of fresh flowers."

"They're too messy with all the petals and pollen and shit," Sebastian grinned, leaning in and greeting Kurt with a kiss on the cheek as he accepted the gift. "These are great though. Thank you. Come in." He ushered Kurt inside, grinning like crazy. "We should get that ice cream in the freezer."

"Of course," Kurt nodded. Unable to take his eyes off Seb, Kurt followed him into the kitchen. He sat the bag on the countertop then put the ice cream into the other wise empty freezer and the wine into the fridge.

"You have cheesecake," Kurt looked highly amused, observing the dessert Sebastian had picked up earlier at the store. "Please tell me you didn't make it yourself."

"Oh gee," Sebastian blushed furiously,  
bashfully hiding his face behind his hands.  
"I'm never going to live that down am I? Even after all these years. I was just trying to make something nice for my boyfriend for our first thanksgiving together. I wanted it to be special."

"It was a lovely gesture Sebby," Kurt laughed out loud thinking back. "But pumpkin cheesecake was never going to be special honey."

"I got the recipe off the food network website," Sebastian laughed too, despite himself. "Who knew it would taste like sweaty feet marinated in ass?"

"Just about everyone except you," Kurt continued to giggle as he closed the fridge door. "I have to say that still to this day it's the worst thing I've ever tasted."

"Now you're just being rude," Sebastian feigned offence. "I slaved for hours in the kitchen preparing that especially for you."

"And yet despite it, it was still a great day," Kurt teased playfully. "We had so much fun with both our families here, sharing 'mostly' good food, watching the football, and the parade, playing board games."

"The football was fun for you?" Seb narrowed his eyes unconvinced.

"Watching my dad and my man bond over the Browns was fun. I don't know why you're surprised I played football in high school," Kurt reminded him.

"You were the kicker Hun," Seb rolled his eyes not giving the position much merit.

"And what position did you play tough guy?" Kurt challenged knowing very well that Seb had never played football ever.

"Football isn't for everyone," Seb pouted quietly. "We aren't all built like Finn. How is he?"

"He's great. Still teaching back home. How's Charlotte?"

"I haven't heard from her in weeks," Seb sighed making a mental note to call his sister. "She's living in Alaska, working some fancy government job now that she's completed her marine sciences degree."

"That's great. Tell her hi from me." 

"Finn too. He never liked me did he?" Seb scrunched his nose. 

"You did photoshop some very unflattering pics of him in high school," Kurt giggled.

"I did," Seb admitted, smirking as he pulled a pile of take out menus from a drawer and fanned them across the countertop. "Now tell me what do you feel like for dinner?"

Kurt glanced through the menus indecisively. "You're really gonna make me choose?"

"No," Seb shook his head looking amused. "I'm going to be a gracious host and let you choose."

"How galant," Kurt grinned. "You always were an absolute gentleman."

"Why thank you," Seb bowed, grinning back before nudging the menus further across the counter in Kurt's direction to urge him to make his choice faster. "Tonight if you don't mind. I'm hungry."

"Same," Kurt acknowledged, pulling the vegan menu aside for a closer look. "This looks good."

"Vegan?" Sebastian looked extremely doubtful. "Really?"

"A healthy meal won't hurt you Sebby," Kurt looked through the options. "What have you eaten today?

"Umm..." Sebastian hesitated not wanting to admit to the ice cream he'd eaten for breakfast. "What have they got?"

"There's pumpkin risotto. I'm sure it's better than your cheesecake or loaded bell peppers or veggie chilli," Kurt read from the list.

"Any real food?" Seb asked, still really dubious. 

"I think it all sounds delicious," Kurt pouted. "They do have a range of gourmet pizzas. You love pizza and we could get the Mediterranean platter of dips and pita bread to share. I mean if you want to. What do you feel like?"

"A huge greasy burger," Seb teased, moving closer to Kurt to read over his shoulder. He breathed him in, basking in the blissful feeling of having this man close again. "Get me a pizza, nothing with tofu or that pretend meat shit though."

Kurt chose two to share, liking the idea of sharing a meal with his ex-boyfriend  
again. He'd missed him so damn much since he stupidly moved out.

"Sounds good," Seb lied, wanting desperately to please Kurt. He took out his phone and placed the unappealing order. At least he had cheesecake and ice cream to fall back on he reminded himself, if the pizzas weren't good.

Seb offered Kurt a drink, pouring them both a glass of wine and accompanying Kurt into the living room while they waited. Seb sat down while Kurt wandered the room, noting the subtle changes. All the photos of them together that had once littered the room were now gone. Kurt wasn't surprised. 

"You can sit down," Seb offered, gesturing to the cushion beside him as he sampled the wine. "I don't bite."

"You used to," Kurt joked gently. "And I liked it."

"I remember," Seb's grin turned sour. "We were so happy Kurt. Why'd you leave?"

Kurt sighed, taking a seat beside Seb. He turned to face him. "Didn't you ever feel like it all was just too good to be true?"

"No never," Seb shook his head. "Because our love was true and that was what mattered to me most. You mattered to me most."

"Didn't it ever bother you all the sacrifices you made me for me?" 

"Love is about sacrifice," Sebastian offered not really getting Kurt's point. "I'd have done anything to always be with you, to always make you happy."

"I know," Kurt agreed. "But what about you Sebby? There were things you wanted, that you deserved, that I just couldn't give. I needed to give you the opportunity to have those things."

"Why couldn't you see?" Seb pleaded. "I only wanted those things with you. I didn't want to just get married and have a family. I wanted to get married to you and have a family with you, a precious little boy with your gorgeous eyes or a beautiful little princess with your smile. Would that have been so terrible for you?"

"I always told you Sebastian that those things weren't part of my plan. I was always honest with you about that," Kurt looked away sadly.

"Did I not love you enough? Did I not treat you like a king?" Seb felt like his heart was breaking all over again. "Because I was there Kurt when you said yes to Blaine fucking Anderson and I could be mistaken but I swear to God our love was way greater than anything you ever shared with that dirtbag."

"Of course it was," Kurt's face was pained.

"Was there someone else?" Seb dreaded the answer. 

"Sebastian! No!" Kurt looked horrified. "Of course not. You were everything to me."

"Then why? Didn't you love me anymore?"

"Of course I loved you but I was scared. You were so perfect Sebastian, everything I always wanted and I was me. I wasn't enough for you, for this life."

"I loved you so fucking much," Seb denied Kurt's claim. "I still do Kurt. Where is this shit coming from?"

"My whole relationship with him, he cheated, flirted with other guys, chose porn over me, he made me feel inadequate..."

"I wasn't him," Sebastian knew they talking about Blaine. "I never wanted anyone else. You said so yourself earlier today that I never had eyes for any man but you. I don't get it Kurt."

"If we'd got married and had kids you'd have been stuck with me forever and you're such an amazing man. You'd have got bored and discovered you could do way better."

"You fucking moron," Seb scoffed. "There is no one better. All I ever wanted was to be stuck with you. Did I ever seem bored to you? Dammit Kurt. We were perfect for each other."

"I'm so sorry," Kurt teared up. "I've missed you so fucking much."

"Oh fuck baby I've missed you too," Seb cupped Kurt's cheek, tenderly wiping the tears away with his thumb. He breathed out slowly before leaning in and brushing his lips ever so softly against Kurt's.

"I love you Sebby Smythe," Kurt whispered with a sniff 

"Then come home Kurt," Sebastian pleaded, pulling the man he loved so dearly close against him. "Please Gorgeous come home to me."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is all about compromise.

"I can't just move back in Sweetie," Kurt clung to Sebastian shaking his head.

"Why the hell not?" Sebastian pulled back a little, looking Kurt in the eye. 

"It's been over a year now," Kurt grasped Seb's hands, desperate to maintain any physical connection he could with him. "So much has changed."

"Not my feelings for you," Sebastian proclaimed sincerely. "Or yours for me. We love each other Gorgeous. Why shouldn't you come home?"

"It's too much Sebby, too soon," Kurt replied quietly. "I love you. I really do and I'd love for us to start hanging out again if you can ever forgive me for walking out on you but I can't move back in just like that."

"Hanging out?" Sebastian looked confused. 

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "You know going out and having fun together, sharing food, seeing movies, all that kind of stuff."

"So you mean like dating?" Sebastian frowned. 

"You don't want to date me again?" Kurt sounded fearful.

"Would we be dating other men too?" Sebastian seemed less than impressed.

"I don't know," Kurt shrugged awkwardly. "I guess if that's what you want."

"Are you even being serious right now?" Sebastian released Kurt's hands, huffing in frustration. "I just asked, no practically begged you to move back in here with me and you think that I would want to see other guys? When you're around Gorgeous there are no other guys. No matter how crowded a room is, I only see you."

"Sebby," Kurt rested his hand on Seb's knee casually as he spoke and even that minimal contact effected Sebastian, distracted him. He swallowed hard, watching the hand, not even willing it higher but just willing it to stay.

"I don't want us to see other people. I want us to eat those disgusting pizzas you made me order with their dairy free cheese, whatever fuckery that is. I want to hold you while we watch Brokeback and have our ice cream. Then I want to take you to bed and hold you in there too, talk with you and maybe just kiss you a little until we fall asleep then I want to wake up with you in my arms, cook you your favourite breakfast of scrambled egg whites even though I don't know how you eat that shit while I eat my delicious french toast and bacon."

Kurt giggled softly. "And then..."

"Shh don't interrupt," Seb smiled. "And then I want us to both call in sick to work for the rest of the week, probably with vegan cheese induced food poisoning, hire a moving company and move you and all your shit back in here. That's what I want. What do you want?"

"I want to take you right here on his sofa, right now," Kurt smirked. "But all that other stuff sounds okay too."

"So you'll move back in?" Seb checked covering Kurt's hand with his own as if he thought he might flee again if he didn't.

"I really want to but..."

"But what?" Seb scrunched his face, bracing himself for heartbreak.

"Why don't you want to fuck tonight?" Kurt asked sounding almost offended. "I know about the Grindr guys."

"I was trying to be romantic," Seb sighed. "I didn't want you to think I just wanted you back for sex. I miss you. I've missed everything about you. Your laugh, your coffee addiction, your colour co-ordinated closet, your friendship. You were my person Kurt, my best friend. I want that back again."

"I was your person?" Kurt looked emotional. 

"Of course you were," Sebastian nodded quietly. "How could you question that?"

"I was such a fool," Kurt stroked Seb's cheek. "We had something so magical for four beautiful years. So much laughter and love."

"We totally did," Seb nestled against Kurt's hand nodding gently. "Come home to me," he whispered softly. "Please gorgeous."

"I'd need to give my landlady notice," Kurt was beginning to consider the possibility of life with Seb again. "I can't just move in tomorrow."

"I'll pay out your lease," Seb offered. "If money is the issue I have plenty."

"I can't let you do that," Kurt shook his head. "If we are going to do this again Seb I want to do it right. It's only four weeks, 28 days. It will give us a chance to see if we still work together."

"We know we work Kurt but okay if that's what you want," Sebastian huffed. "Will you at least stay tonight?"

"Let's just wait and see," Kurt smiled, looking up as the intercom sounded. "Do you really think these pizzas will be disgusting? The cheese is only made from soy or almond milk."

"Soy milk? Eww stop. You're making it worse," Seb grinned, pulling himself reluctantly from Kurt to answer the intercom. 

The doorman soon sent the delivery guy up and Seb insisted on paying despite the order. "Oh shit," he cursed as he sat the pizzas and pita bread platter down on the coffee table. "The movie has started. You put the TV on. I'll grab us some plates and napkins."

"Do we really need plates for pizza?" Kurt asked, picking up the remote. "Just come and sit down Babe."

"Right sure," Seb smiled, taking a seat beside Kurt as Heath Ledger filled his TV screen. "So pretty," Seb sighed, watching Kurt tear off some pita and dip it in baba ghanoush. 

"He is," Kurt agreed with his mouth full, assuming Seb was referring to the actor. "You have to try this. It's really good." He tore off another piece of bread, dipped it and fed it to Sebastian. 

"Are we boyfriends again?" Seb clarified, licking the excess dip from his lips, before chewing. It tasted surprisingly good. 

"Yeah, I think so," Kurt nodded, opening the pizzas and choosing a piece topped with mushroom, peppers and onions. "I hope so."

Seb smiled wide and nodded with satisfaction. He sipped his wine with his attention torn between his favourite movie and his favourite man, with the man mostly winning.

"Try some," Kurt nudged the pizza box in Seb's direction. Sebastian looked at it warily. It didn't even look like real pizza. Where was the pepperoni or the bacon? And soy cheese? Really? Sebastian picked the smallest piece from the box dubiously, sniffing it cautiously. 

"It's not going to kill you," Kurt laughed, watching in amusement. Sebastian was so adorable when he was being stubborn. "I promise next time we'll get burgers or ribs."

"Real burgers?" Seb looked unconvinced. "Not some hippy lentil tofu veggie burger, topped with kale and shit."

"Real burgers," Kurt confirmed. "Greasy disgusting heart attack inducing beef burgers with real cheese, pickles and ketchup just the way you like. Kudos though for knowing what lentils and kale are."

"I read," Sebastian smirked, scrunching his nose as he bit into the pizza. He was right. It was awful, barely edible. He chewed quickly and forced the mouthful down his throat. "Don't ever complain about my pumpkin cheesecake again," he laughed, placing the slice on the lid of the box and throwing back his wine to get rid of the taste. "This tastes like sweaty ball sacks."

"You have such a way with words," Kurt laughed. "Make sure you tell them that when you write your Yelp review."

"I most definitely will," Sebastian chuckled looking at the rest of the food on the table with disdain. 

"You like the bread and dip right? Eat that," Kurt suggested, reading Seb's expression.

"You mean it about the burgers next time right?" Sebastian sort confirmation before even looking at the bread. 

"You're such a child," Kurt shook his head, looking amused. "Why don't we ditch this movie, we've both seen it a thousand times and go down to Shake Shack and get you what you really want to eat?"

"Really?" Seb looked again at the food before him. "What about your pizza though?"

"It will keep," Kurt smiled, finishing his glass of wine then getting up and taking the food to the fridge. "I'll reheat it tomorrow."

"So you're going to stay tonight?" Seb asked hopefully, following Kurt into the kitchen and holding the refrigerator door open for him. 

"If that's okay," Kurt nodded, stepping into Seb's arms as he closed the door. "I will need to grab a toothbrush while we're out though."

"Of course it's okay. It's better than okay," Seb held Kurt tight, stealing a chaste kiss. "But you don't need to worry about a toothbrush. I have a spare."

"How smooth of you to keep a stash of toothbrushes for your random hook ups," Kurt tried not to sound jealous.

"What? No," Seb was a little hurt. "I don't do that. I meant my electric toothbrush. It has a spare brush head you can have. Gee Kurt."

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologised. "I didn't mean...I'm sorry. I just hate that...it doesn't matter."

"What was I supposed to do?" Seb asked sadly, stepping back in defence. "You just left and I didn't think you were ever coming back. I know you saw other guys too."

"I did," Kurt admitted. "A few, nothing serious. No one was you."

"I'm unique," Seb put on a fake grin. "I'm hugely jealous of every single one of them."

"Me too," Kurt took Seb's hand as they returned to the living room. "Were they better than me?" he asked quietly.

Seb's stomach growled as he shook his head. "Kurt, no! They were just filler. What we had, what I hope we'll have again was real and true."

"I can't believe I ever doubted you," Kurt looked regretful.

How about we go and eat huh?" Seb sighed.

"Sure," Kurt agreed, watching Seb grab his phone and wallet and turn off the tv.

"Do you need a jacket?" Seb checked protectively, opening the coat closet by the door. "It's cold out."

"This sweater is really warm," Kurt stroked the sleeve of his blue cashmere sweater. 

"It looks great on you too," Seb gazed lovingly at Kurt as he handed him his wool coat. "But please take this."

Kurt accepted the coat and put it on while Seb found another for himself. "Thank you," he offered Seb his hand again with an affectionate smile. "Now let's go feed you my handsome one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end??? 
> 
> They are back together. Do we want more? What's the end goal here?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids?

Kurt had chosen a small booth in the crowded restaurant and sat down opposite Sebastian. He watched his date with wonder as he devoured 2 double cheeseburgers, fries with cheese and a large chocolate shake, pondering how he remained so trim and sexy with his deplorable diet. Their knees brushed under the table sending Kurt's heart a flutter as he sipped his Diet Coke. He couldn't believe he was back with the love of his life, sitting in Shake Shack, like not a moment had passed since they'd last been together. 

Without a word, he watched a young family, over Sebastian's shoulder. A smiling woman about his age, sharing her fries with her toddler as presumably her husband chatted happily to them both. That could have been him and Seb if he hadn't been so afraid. Sebastian had obviously seen something in him that he himself had thought was lacking. He should have trusted the man he loved and said yes to his proposal. He should have trusted that Sebastian wasn't Blaine, that he wasn't going to hurt him, compete with or belittle him, that he would never cheat on him or date his high school bully. He should have trusted that Sebastian Smythe was going to do what he'd always done in the four years that they'd been together. He was going to protect Kurt, love him unconditionally and share his life, the good and the bad, with him. 

Kurt picked at his shroom burger. He was too distracted by Sebastian's presence to eat. He reached across the table, covering Seb's hand with his own. He had to touch him. It was almost painful not to. Sebastian linked their fingers together, his lips curling into a contented smile. Kurt smiled back. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this content.

He'd never imagined a week ago as he sat alone in his compact Tribeca apartment numbly watching trashy TV and eating leftover Chinese that he'd be here tonight with the man who changed his life, a man who had done everything imaginable to make him feel worthy again after Blaine had crushed him, who had showered him with love at every turn even when he felt less than deserving.

"Penny for your thoughts," Seb looked curiously at his companion, who seemed lost in his own little world. 

"I was just wondering where you put all that food," Kurt chuckled lightly. "You should be 500lb with all the junk you eat and yet you're even hotter than I remember."

"I exercise," Seb shrugged, quietly flattered by the compliment. "It's been a busy year at the firm. I'm always on the go plus I've always had a good metabolism I guess. You look incredible too. You know that right?"

"Thank you," Kurt accepted the compliment gracefully, locking eyes with Seb as he raised his hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. 

Seb sighed, his skin tingling as those soft sweet lips barely brushed it. He'd missed that kind of open affection. It wasn't something you got with random hook ups or even on a second date. In the past year he hadn't really made it beyond that. They'd been no point. He knew which man he wanted to spend his life with, which man he wanted to come home to at the end of a harrowing day at the firm, which man he loved. There was only Kurt.

"Ready to go," Kurt checked, taking one last envious glance at the family behind Sebastian. The little girl was so adorable.  
With her tiny face covered in ketchup, she giggled as she stole her daddy's fries. He smirked as he pretended not to notice, obviously hopelessly in love with her.

Seb nodded, sliding out of the booth. "Cute kid," he mumbled as he put his coat back on.

"She's adorable," Kurt agreed quietly, standing up and shrugging his coat on. He cleared their table, tossing their wrappers in the trash, giving the child one final glance before linking arms with Seb.

Forever the gentleman, Sebastian held the door open for Kurt before following him out into the cold night air. Huddling close to his partner he scanned the street for a cab but to no avail. "Never a cab when you want one," he grumbled, pulling his coat collar up for protection against the weather.

"It's not far to walk," Kurt shivered, wrapping his arms around Seb's waist as the chilly breeze picked up.

"But you're freezing gorgeous," Seb sounded concerned as he embraced Kurt and placed a tender kiss to his forehead.

Kurt softly brushed his bluing lips against Sebastian's. "The exercise will warm me up," he feigned optimism. They walked silently hand in hand along the quiet but well lit street, occasionally encountering other pedestrians. It had been a surprising day for them both and they took the time to think and process.

"You want kids," Seb said suddenly out of nowhere. "I saw you eyeing that little girl back there. Either you've become a pedo or you want to be a dad."

"Those are my only two options?" Kurt laughed. "If I'd admired a dog would you randomly think I was into beastiality? She was just super cute is all."

"I don't believe you," Seb shook his head looking amused. "I think you want babies, dozens and dozens of beautiful soft squishy babies."

"You are completely insane," Kurt teased, giving Seb an affectionate nudge. 

"Maybe," Sebastian shrugged. "Just admit it though Kurt you want children as much as I do. I was thinking about maybe getting a dog first, Something cute and fluffy, but that's out of the question now I know your preferences. Poor Fido, that just wouldn't be right."

"I don't even know how to respond to that," Kurt couldn't contain his laughter. "I guess having your kids wouldn't be so bad."

"My kids?" Sebastian was stunned by Kurt's admission. 

"With your sassy smirk and gorgeous green eyes. They'd be adorable Seb," Kurt stroked Seb's cheek. "You're adorable."

"Are we really having a serious conversation about starting a family right now?" Sebastian was honestly astounded.

"Well not right now," Kurt shook his head. "But I've had a lot of time to think this past year and I guess I am open to the idea of raising children with you some day."

"Well fuck me," Sebastian couldn't believe his ears. "You know I won't even consider kids until I'm married."

"Yes I know," Kurt nodded.

"Children need stability," Seb added.

"I know," Kurt repeated.

"I gave away your ring," Sebastian stated bluntly, dropping Kurt's hand.

"Oh," Kurt looked gravely disappointed. "It was so beautiful."

"Of course it was," Sebastian acknowledged coldly. "I chose it very carefully but then you didn't want it or me."

Kurt remained silent looking down at the pavement.

"I donated it to a charity auction for children's leukaemia. They made almost twice what I paid for it. So that was a positive," Sebastian quipped sarcastically. 

"That's good, I guess," Kurt sounded unconvincing.

"They held a gala ball. It was such a great night. I wore the same tuxedo I wore the night I proposed to you, drank way too much cheap champagne and banged the prettiest paediatric oncologist in the coat room. I think I even called him Kurt as I shot a load into him. Great night," Sebastian stared down at his shoes, sounding bitter.

"Oh no! You didn't. That's horrific," Kurt roared laughing. "I hope he was good at least. That poor guy. What was his real name?"

"It wasn't funny," Sebastian looked mortified. "I have no idea. Names are of no consequence when you have no intention of seeing someone again. Don't you agree?"

"I guess" Kurt tried to compose himself as they approached Seb's building. "I swear if you ever call me another man's name while you're inside me, you won't be getting any for a month afterward."

"It's not a mistake I plan to make twice," Sebastian huffed moodily failing to see why Kurt considered the awkward incident so entertaining.

"I should hope not," Kurt smirked, nodding at the doorman as he let them inside. "I bet that poor guy wasn't rushing back for more."

"No but I can assure you he had a good time," Sebastian defended his bruised ego as they stepped around the corner to the lifts.

"I really don't need to know details," Kurt sounded a little sad as he pressed the up button for the elevator. "I know it was my fault that we weren't together but it still kinda hurts to imagine you being intimate with other men."

"There was no intimacy," Seb assured Kurt as they stepped into the lift side by side. "It wasn't like it used to be between us. There was no love Kurt."

"I know," Kurt acknowledged as Seb scanned his key card. "Just the thought of someone else kissing you, touching you, seeing how beautiful you are when you..."

"Cum?" Sebastian provided unhelpfully. 

Kurt nodded. "I have no right to be jealous but it kills me to not be the last man who made love with you."

"But," Seb tenderly pulled Kurt close. "Of course you were the last man who made love with me. I know for you that there was Blaine but you Kurt...You are the only man ever that I've truly loved, the only man I've ever made love with."

"Oh Sebastian, I love you so much," Kurt sounded emotional as he leaned up and brushed his lips over Seb's. "Don't ever compare yourself to Blaine. You're ten times the man he could ever hope to be."

"I love you too," Seb lead Kurt from the elevator then down the carpeted hall. He let them into his apartment. They removed their coats and Sebastian hung them back in the closet. "Do you want that cheesecake and ice cream now?" He checked politely. 

"You can't seriously still be hungry," Kurt teased, flopping down on the sofa and removing his shoes. 

"You don't need to be hungry to eat ice cream," Seb quipped, quietly enjoying watching Kurt make himself at home. 

"Sure why not then?" Kurt nodded, getting up. "I'll help."

"Do you mind if I change for bed first?" Seb looked down at his dress shirt and tight jeans in distaste. "Comfy clothes always help me relax. I can grab you some sweat pants and a tee if you'd like,"

"I'm good. You know I sleep naked," Kurt grinned as a soft lustful groan involuntarily escaped Sebastian.

"If you want to undress for bed now I have no objections," Seb smirked, wandering into his bedroom. 

"I bet you don't,"Kurt laughed getting up and following Sebastian. He sat on Seb's bed, the bed they'd chosen together and shared for over two years. If that mattress could talk it would have some hot wild tales to tell. Kurt fought not think about the men who might have shared it since, at least the oncologist wasn't one. 

"Never in our bed," Sebastian mumbled as if reading Kurt's mind.

"Huh?" Kurt looked up confused, watching with interest as Seb unbuttoned his shirt.

"The randoms," Seb replied quietly. "Never in our bed."

"It would have been understandable," Kurt hid his relief.

"It's our sacred place," Seb smiled softly, shrugging his shirt off and tossing it into his laundry hamper. 

"You always believed in us," Kurt smiled, mesmerised by Seb's bare chest. "You're so precious, so so hot and so precious"

"You're not so bad yourself," Seb smiled back, reaching for Kurt as he joined him on the bed. "You're gorgeous, Gorgeous."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If nothing else Jeff Sterling is very persistent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. I have a few issues going on and haven't been in the right frame of mind to write.  
> Usually Kurt and Seb make me feel better but I haven't felt like I was doing them justice. This is my third rewrite basically it's just SMUT! You have been warned.
> 
> I love you all x thanks for your patience and for reading.  
> Enjoy!!

Sebastian was woken late by the insistent ringing of his phone. "Ugh, Fuck off," he grumbled sleepily, snuggling closer to the warm familiar body tangled with his.

"Just answer it Babe," Kurt insisted tracing his finger lazily around Seb's belly button. "It's rung like six times now."

"It's only Jeff," Sebastian sighed. He buried his face in Kurt's hair, breathing him in deeply before placing a soft kiss to the top of his head. He'd missed that smell so much. The mixture of Kurt's fruit scented shampoo, his hair products and just him. It felt like coming home and it calmed him significantly.

"He's probably worried because you're not at work Sebby. It's almost 10am," Kurt nuzzled his nose into Seb's chest as he traced his abs softly with his fingers tips.

"That tickles," Seb squirmed a little under Kurt's touch as he searched out his lips for a tender good morning kiss. 

Kurt smiled against Sebastian's mouth as he responded. He whined softly as he licked across Seb's lips, the tip of his tongue cautiously probing between them.

Sebastian moaned softly, stroking his own tongue across Kurt's, revelling in the welcome taste of him. His breathing quickened as he gripped Kurt's ass tight in both hands and pulled him tight against him. They kissed deeply, passionately with Kurt's hands buried deep in Sebastian's hair. He tugged and pulled soon rolling atop Sebastian, slotting himself between Seb's parted legs and pinning him to the mattress with his body. 

"Kurt," Sebastian whimpered pathetically, throwing his head back and rolling his hips up to meet Kurt's as Kurt nipped along his lightly stubbled jaw. The friction of their swollen cocks brushing together, drawing the most delicious sounds from Kurt's open mouth.

Hands, fingers soon began to wander, Kurt's raking down Seb's chest, marking him but not quite drawing blood as he teased first his right nipple then his left with his tongue and teeth. Sebastian's were further south. He writhed helplessly as he tingled from head to toe, basking in the endless pleasure of touching and being touched by his precious Kurt once more. His fantasies of the past year were finally becoming a reality. He was elated. He sucked hungrily at Kurt's neck, on his ear, dragging his teeth over Kurt's soft porcelain skin as he parted Kurt's ass cheeks and strained to probe his just out of reach hole, to prepare him for bigger, better things to come. They grinded against one another frantically, their need forever growing as their lips met again with furious burning urgency.

But then that damn phone rang again. "For fucks sake," Sebastian cursed under this breath, his hand sliding between them to grip them both in a tight clenched fist.

"If you don't pick it up I will," Kurt threatened breathlessly, reaching over Seb for the offending device.

"No," Seb wrestled him playfully, holding him back with his free hand as he began to stroke them together. "Just feel that Gorgeous. I'm so hard for you."

"Mmmm fuck yes," Kurt mewled needily. "But you know he'll come over if you don't talk to him," Kurt warned, bucking up with Seb's fist as the phone stopped ringing.

"And the doorman will tell him to piss off," Seb groaned, rolling Kurt off him. "Now just shhh and let me hold you, and kiss you," he kissed Kurt softly. First his eyebrows, his nose then his lips. "And touch you." He traced a finger slowly south from Kurt's lips to his navel. His lips followed, trailing tiny playful kisses down Kurt's smooth, perfect torso then lower. "And taste you," he licked down the length of the bulging vein in Kurt's shaft before closing his lips around the head of Kurt's rigid cock.

Kurt gasped out his pleasure, resisting the urge to thrust himself straight down Seb's throat. He knew Seb could take him, every last inch of him. He had done it a million times before and had always loved it. They both did. Aside from being balls deep in Sebastian's sweet tight ass nothing had ever felt better to Kurt than the wet warmth of Sebastian's mouth around him, but right now, this morning, for Kurt this was about Sebastian's pleasure more than his own. 

This was not like it had been with the multitudes of men they had both had since each other. This was not just about reaching a happy ending in the quickest, most direct way possible. This was about love, about Kurt proving to Sebastian how much he loved him, how much he appreciated him and how much he had truly missed him while they'd been separated and so with that in mind Kurt let Sebastian proceed at his own pace, let him lead the way. He gripped the sheet beneath him tight, his knuckles white with the strain, while Sebastian's name fell with reckless abandon from his lips. Seb sucked gently, flicking his tongue playfully over Kurt's slit to collect the gathering salty sourish liquid that he considered his prize. 

The welcomed taste solicited a muffled involuntary moan from deep in Seb's throat, sending shockwaves through the body of his lover. He teased, circling Kurt's asshole with his finger as he took Kurt deeper into his mouth. Kurt gripped Seb's shoulders, his nails digging into the skin as Seb pushed a digit slowly and shallowly inside him, hollowed out his cheeks around Kurt's cock and swallowed it down. Opening his throat and breathing heavily through his nose, Sebastian slid his finger deep into Kurt's heat. In and out, in and out of Kurt in rhythm with his bobbing head. 

Kurt rocked his hips gently, overwhelmed with sweet pleasure. "Sebby," he pleaded. "Baby fuck me. I need you NOW!"

Seb pulled back. Growling he pushed a second dry finger into Kurt, licking then taking one of Kurt's balls into his mouth, rolling it over his tongue as he jerked Kurt off. Kurt, a quivering mess, buried his hands in the back of Seb's hair and held him down. "Fuck me," he repeated in desperation.

Seb's phone rang again and this time they both ignored it as Seb crooked his fingers inside Kurt and deliberately stroked his sweetest spot. "Stop," Kurt begged. "Please! Oh fuck."

"It's okay baby," Seb looked up at Kurt's blissed out face, his eyes were clenched tight, his cheeks flushed pink and his mouth agape. His breathing was frantic. He was obviously so so close. "Cum for me Gorgeous," Seb requested quietly. He thrust a third finger into Kurt and jerked him faster directing the beautiful thick cock in his hand into his mouth. Screaming Sebastian's name Kurt came and he came, with his hips arching high off the mattress, in hard rapid pulses over Seb's willing tongue. Seb eagerly lapped up every precious drop, holding it in his mouth and savouring the taste of the man he cherished. He withdrew his fingers slowly, sliding up Kurt's limp spent body. Their lips met in a bruising kiss, all tongue and teeth as they shared Kurt's seed between them. Seb moaned against Kurt's lips as he finally swallowed, possibly gaining more pleasure from that act alone than any potential orgasm of his own. 

Still rock hard and more aroused than ever Seb rutted patiently between Kurt's thighs. Kurt squeezed his legs closed tight around him, rocking gently as he came down from his ecstatic high. "I need you," Sebastian reminded him, dragging Kurt's ear lobe between his teeth as he whispered against his ear. He fumbled around blindly in his side drawer in search of lube as Kurt nodded, his legs dropping open. 

Kurt attempted to roll over as Sebastian kneeled up to generously lube himself. "No," Seb halted him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I need to see your face Gorgeous. I need to get lost in your beautiful eyes as I lose myself in you. I love you so much Kurt. I never thought this would ever happen again."

"Okay baby," Kurt smiled gently, locking eyes with his man and hooking his hand around the back of Seb's neck. He pulled Sebastian down by his hair for a tender kiss. Their lips then tongues meeting gently at first, then soon more desperately.

"Condom?" Kurt requested, as he pulled back panting, his cock fighting desperately to get hard again. 

"Really?" Seb whined, reluctant to comply. "I want to feel you Kurt. I promise I'm clean. I was always safe."

"Condom," Kurt repeated, wanting to protect Seb since he knew he hadn't always been as sensible. 

"Kurt?" Sebastian stopped, looking down at his partner with concern. They had been tested together the week before their first Christmas and had stopped using protection on their first shared New Years Eve after both were found to be negative. It had been there own special way of bringing in the new year together. Kurt asking for protection now worried Sebastian. It hurt him a little. Did Kurt not trust him? If that were so should they even be making love? Had Kurt been unsafe? If so it was little late to be worrying when he'd already cum in Seb's mouth. Seb was almost reluctant to continue.

"Please Sebby," Kurt, now hard again, looked up at Sebastian with pleading eyes. Sebastian sighed. He'd never been able to resist those soft stunning eyes. He wanted Kurt. He needed him so badly. There was no point fighting it. 

"Of course. Sorry," Seb complied, taking a condom from his top drawer, tearing its foil wrapper open with his teeth and rolling it carefully on. He'd deal with his concerns later. Using protection wasn't a huge issue anyway. It was something he'd always done with every other partner. After all it was better to be safe than sorry.

He quickly applied extra lube to his now sheathed cock wiping the excess on the sheet beneath them. He lifted Kurt's legs wrapping them around his waist. Looking deep into Kurt's eyes he gripped himself, lined up and pushed slowly in.

If there was a heaven on earth, for Sebastian Smythe and Kurt Hummel evidently this was it. They moaned in unison, searching out each other's lips. They kissed heatedly, their fingers lacing together at their sides as Seb slid deeper into Kurt's tight clenched heat, deliciously filling Kurt, completing him, making him whole again. A tear rolled down Kurt's cheek as Seb eventually bottomed out. Sebastian stopped still, looking down at Kurt appalled. 

"You don't want me?" Seb looked heart broken as he immediately tried to pull out.

"I do," Kurt protested, clenching his legs and ass tight around Sebastian making it almost impossible for him to move. "I do so so much. I've missed you Sebby every day. I don't think I even knew how much."

Seb kissed the tear from Kurt's cheek. "Don't cry Gorgeous," he cooed as Kurt relaxed and he began to move ever so timidly. "I've got you baby. I'm here."

"I love you," Kurt gasped, pleasure surging through him as he caught Seb's rhythm and they moved together. 

"I love you too," Seb moaned losing himself completely in Kurt, his Kurt, the man he'd loved for over half a decade, the man who had finally admitted to wanting his children, the man who had been his past and would now hopefully forever be his future, the man who was now clenched almost painfully tight around the most intimate part of him. 

"Fuck," Sebastian cursed, picking up pace. "Kurt oh fuck. So good baby so so tight. Oh fuck so good."

"Yes fuck yes," Kurt agreed, shuddering each time Seb's hardness brushed his prostate. "Cum for me Sebby. Let go for me."

"So close," Seb whimpered, thrusting harder, faster, deeper if that were possible. His movements erratic and frenzied as he pounded into the eager pliant and beloved body beneath him. Kurt met him every step of the way as best he could, biting into Sebastian's shoulder and scratching up his back in the heat of passion.

Kurt came first with his nails digging harshly into Seb's ass cheeks. This time he actually drew blood as he went rigid, his toes even curling as he released between them. Seb cried out, the delectable mix of pleasure and pain driving him ever so close the edge. He pulled out instantly, ripped off the condom, giving himself a few quick tugs he watched as he climaxed silently over Kurt's open gaping hole in a series of strong rapid spurts. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Gasping for breath he slid a single finger through his release, offering it up for Kurt to taste. Kurt moaned eagerly sucking the digit clean as tears streaked his cheeks.

"Gorgeous?" Seb queried, rolling over beside Kurt and holding him close. He played affectionately with Kurt's hair as they basked in their afterglow. "Baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kurt shook his head, snuggling into Sebastian and holding him close. "I promise Sebby that everything is perfect." He pecked Seb's lips before wiping his eyes.

Sebastian was unconvinced. Kurt had never cried during or after they'd made love before. He understood that sharing that special intimacy again after so long had been an emotional experience. It had been for him too but crying? He found it awkwardly disconcerting and moderately insulting. He struggled to find the right words to express his feelings as his phone rang once again. This time out of frustration and to avoid the current post coital awkwardness he answered it.

"What the fuck do you want?" He snapped at Jeff angrily. "I'm not coming into work today."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt considers going home but Sebastian has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut, slightly rougher than I usually write. 
> 
> I apologise in advance for Kurt's situation. I feel like some of you will disapprove but I don't write fairytales so please feel free to protest in the comments section below. 
> 
> I love you all xx

"Do you need to call into work?" Sebastian asked Kurt quietly, offering his boyfriend his phone as he ended his hostile call from Jeff. He assumed correctly that Kurt's was dead after a night with no charger.

"It's all good," Kurt shook his head. "I don't work until tonight. They wouldn't even be open yet."

"I haven't even asked where you're working these days," Sebastian was curious as he returned his phone to charge on his bedside table. Elliott had told him Kurt had had trouble keeping a job. It was unlike Kurt to be that flighty.

"I'm a umm...cage dancer at a gay club in Brooklyn," Kurt mumbled almost inaudibly sensing that Sebastian probably wouldn't approve. "The tips are good."

Sebastian hid his deep disapproving frown from Kurt. He didn't dare consider what Kurt might be doing to earn his tips. What the fuck had happened? Kurt had qualifications from NYADA. He'd ended up being the only one of the New Directions that had even graduated from that exclusive college. He should have been performing on Broadway, that had been his dream, not shaking his ass in some skanky club while dirty old men slid singles into his underwear. 

"Okay," Seb responded calmly, keeping his concern and jealousy in check as he ran his fingers through his sweaty mussed up hair. No boyfriend of his was dancing for dollars. Kurt would not be returning to that job. Sebastian would support him financially if necessary. He'd support him any way he could.

"It's only temporary," Kurt sighed, dragging his weary body from the bed. "I need the money. I've been attending auditions. I had a call back the other day for a new TV show they are filming here in New York. It looks really promising."

"That's good," Seb smiled encouragingly as he slid out of bed behind Kurt. He wrapped his arms protectively around him from behind, his flaccid cock slotting itself between Kurt's ass cheeks as he placed soft sweet kisses to Kurt's neck. Kurt leaned back into him, directing Seb's hands downwards as he stretched his head back to kiss him. 

Seb moaned softly. "Where are you going?" he asked, pushing Kurt to face against the bedroom wall then forcing his feet apart.

"Home," Kurt responded planting his hands and grinding his ass back against Sebastian until they were both hard and wanting. 

"I don't think so," Sebastian growled, gripping Kurt's hips and slamming into him hard. This time he just took exactly what he wanted without any thought of protection or even much regard for Kurt. Kurt had no objections though crying out as Seb grazed his prostate with each hard slow thrust.

"You like that, don't you?" Sebastian bit down on Kurt's ear as he pounded into him roughly. "My perfect little slut. Do the dirty old men where you work make you feel like this Kurt? Do they make you feel this good?"

"No," Kurt howled, reaching down to touch himself as Seb's words aroused him. "Only you Sebby."

"Hands off," Sebastian swiped Kurt's hand away. He gripped Kurt's cock tight, squeezing it hard, a little too hard. Kurt grimaced. "Since you have forgotten in the past year bitch let me fucking remind you that this gorgeous cock...and this sweet sexy ass of yours belong to me." His tone was possessive and harsh and he picked up his pace to prove his point. "Mine Kurt! 

"Yours," Kurt agreed, loving Sebastian's jealous possessive side. "Only yours."

"You're quitting that job," Sebastian demanded, slapping Kurt's ass as they rolled their hips furiously together. "If you wanna be a whore Gorgeous then you'll be my whore. Now cum!"

Kurt pushed himself back hard against Sebastian taking him as deep as he could. He called Seb's name, his knees buckling as he came up the wall in hot white streaks.

"Such a good boy," Sebastian praised him, taking Kurt's weight as he stroked him through his climax. Kurt's sated body sagged limply against him, sweaty and satisfied. "You're so fucking beautiful," Seb murmured into Kurt's neck. He released his cock, licking any trace of Kurt's cum from his hand before giving one final thrust and filling Kurt with his release.

Kurt whined, resting his forehead against the wall as he felt Seb pulse deep inside him. They clung together panting. The support of the wall being the only thing keeping them upright. 

Seb placed a chaste kiss to Kurt's shoulder as he promptly pulled out. "You okay?" He checked catching his breath.

"So good," Kurt chuckled softly, turning to face his lover, as Seb's cum dripped down his thigh. "I could definitely use a shower though."

Sebastian nodded, cupping Kurt's face. He stroked his cheek gently, a vast contrast from the almost violent way he'd just fucked him. "Were you really going home?" He asked as he went in for a kiss.

"I don't live here anymore Sebby," Kurt chose his words carefully as their lips parted. He reached for some tissues quickly wiping down the wall before leading Seb into the adjoining bathroom.

"That doesn't mean you can just walk out after we make love," Seb's hurt tone made Kurt cringe. "You still could move in today," Seb reminded him hopefully, turning on the shower. "We love each other and you have to admit the chemistry is still there between us."

"I never doubted our chemistry," Kurt grinned stepping under the steaming water. "You always knew what I needed better than I did. That just now Sebastian was so hot. You were so forceful and manly."

"Then I don't understand," Sebastian followed Kurt, hissing as the water hit his scratched up skin. "You have a job where anyone can feel you up at will for the right price but you're still putting up barriers against me."

"I don't have sex for money," Kurt clarified frowning heavily as he poured shower gel onto Sebastian's loofah. "I'm not a fucking prostitute."

"I didn't mean to imply," Sebastian grimaced as Kurt gently bathed the bite mark on his shoulder. "Why'd you cry before? Was being with me again so awful?"

"It was beautiful Sebby," Kurt replied honestly, soaping Seb's chest. "How could you ever think otherwise? It just reminded me of how much I've missed you and of what a huge mistake I made ever leaving you. I'm filled with so much regret. You deserve so much better than me."

Sebastian smiled softly, gripping Kurt's hips. "Why don't you let me decide that Gorgeous because I know for a fact that there's no one better for me than you."

"I can't quit my job Sebby," Kurt broke eye contact as he washed down Sebastian's arms. "I need the money."

"I'll support you," Sebastian offered, lifting Kurt's chin up gently to look into his eyes. "I'll support you Kurt. Our firms doing exceptionally well. I'll pay your rent or help you move back in here. I'll pay for you to go to auditions. Buy you whatever clothes, shoes or skin care you need. The man I love won't be cage dancing for dirty pervs. I'm way too jealous to handle that."

"I can't take your money," Kurt responded proudly, signalling for Sebastian to turn around.

"But you can take money from dirty old men? Of course you can take my money," Sebastian's tone was impatient as he turned.

Kurt carefully bathed the scratches down Seb's back. "They aren't all dirty old perverts you know? Some of them are hot."

"Then you're definitely not going back," Sebastian was adamant as turned his head back, glaring at Kurt. "If it would make you feel better we can make it a loan. I'll draw up some legal documents and you can pay me back once you're earning again."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked dubiously, looking guiltily at the nasty gashes his nails had left in Seb's ass cheeks.

"I sure you're not going back to that dive bar and if this is what it takes to stop you then yes," Seb whimpered as Kurt cleaned his wounds. 

"Thank you," Kurt agreed, wrapping his arms gratefully around Sebastian. He really did hate his job. It was something he'd never imagined he'd ever do but things hadn't gone well for him since he'd left Sebastian and Vogue.com. He'd lost all sense of purpose and direction without his love by his side. Elliott had tried to help. He'd tried really hard but Kurt had stubbornly resisted every step of the way. He'd needed Sebastian to get back on his feet and he had him once again. Everything would be okay now. 

He kissed across Seb's shoulders as the hot water teamed down on them. Seb turned in his arms, taking the loofah from him. He poured on more shower gel and finished washing himself before beginning to wash Kurt. 

"Is it wrong that I want to take you again right here?" Sebastian whined trailing the loofah down Kurt's back and over the delicious curve of his ass. 

"Is it wrong that I want you to?" Kurt wiggled his ass playfully, despite still feeling a little tender from just before.

"You're killing me," Sebastian growled, tracing a tentative finger between Kurt's ass cheeks. "Must be my turn though. It's been a long time since you..."

"Not without protection," Kurt shook his head. "You should have used some before too."

"Why?" Sebastian frowned, hanging up the loofah on his shower caddy and reaching for his shampoo. 

"Because we've both been with other men," Kurt's voice was strained. It obviously stung him to say the words aloud. 

"I told you I was always safe," Sebastian sounded annoyed as he poured shampoo in to his hand, handed the bottle to Kurt then lathered his hair. They've showered together a thousand times before and even though it had been a while they fell back easily into their old routine.

"I wasn't," Kurt mumbled quietly, examining the shampoo label with excessive interest. 

"What the fuck Kurt?" Sebastian raised his voice. He wasn't happy. "Why the hell not? You're a smart man. You know the risk especially with random guys. What the fuck happened?"

"Don't yell at me," Kurt defended himself lamely. "You don't know what I've been through."

"What you've been through?" Sebastian couldn't believe his ears. He furiously rinsed the shampoo from his hair. "What about what you put me through?"

"I wasn't ready and I told you I wasn't," Kurt defended himself. "It wasn't my fault you didn't listen."

"What the fuck did he do to you that made you walk out of me when all I ever did was love you?" Sebastian pleaded for an answer.

"You know what he did," Kurt didn't deny Blaine's involvement in his decision to leave. 

"I don't think I do," Sebastian stepped out of the shower, reaching for a towel while Kurt remained under the stream of cooling water still holding the shampoo. "What did he do that made you hate yourself so damn much that you couldn't accept my love?"

"He didn't see me," Kurt began quietly. He breathed heavily, sounding so vulnerable. "I fell for him instantly but he was always looking for someone better. Jeremiah, you..."

"I told you," Seb cut in quickly as he dried himself. "Nothing ever happened between Blanderson and I."

"Sam, Sam was straight but he didn't care," Kurt continued on as if Sebastian hadn't even spoken. "Karofsky plus who ever he cheated with. He even preferred porn to me. It was humiliating. I was never enough."

"You're more than enough for me Gorgeous," Seb smiled supportively as he towel dried his hair. "I did everything I could to prove that to you."

"I wasn't ready," Kurt repeated his earlier words as he shampooed his hair.

"I should have seen that," Sebastian sounded apologetic. "Hurry up in there," he closed the shower door to prevent water from flooding the floor. "I'll start breakfast. You must be hungry. Scrambled egg whites?"

"And a little bacon please," Kurt grinned sheepishly, feeling much lighter after finally confiding in his partner. 

"What?" Seb was astounded. "Who are you? And what have you done with my Kurt?"

"I feel like living a little dangerously," he giggled.

"Really?" Seb laughed. "How about I call that moving company then?"

Kurt hesitated for a moment. He looked deep into Sebastian's eyes, seeing nothing but love. Without a word he nodded gently, his own eyes welling with tears. 

"Really?" Sebastian gasped, beaming from ear to ear as he teared up too. "Really Gorgeous?" 

"Really," Kurt nodded again with confidence. "I love you so much. I never should have left in the first place."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word: Togetherness.

"You didn't fall for me instantly?" Sebastian pouted, reluctant to look up from the eggs and bacon he was cooking on the stove top as he heard Kurt's footsteps across the kitchen tiles. He'd beaten Kurt's egg whites into oblivion stewing over the insensitive comment Kurt had made in the bathroom about his past feelings for Blaine fucking Anderson. Sebastian truly hated that prick now more than ever.

"Come on Sebby," Kurt scoffed, searching the cupboards for a glass to pour himself some juice. It seemed Sebastian had rearranged the whole space in his absence. "Where are the glasses?"

"Top cupboard," Sebastian gestured, looking pointedly at Kurt for a valid response. 

"It wasn't love at first sight for you either," Kurt frowned awkwardly, reaching for a glass. "You hated me."

"If you're talking about when we met at the Lima Bean all those years ago I didn't hate you," Sebastian denied Kurt's claim, eyeing him hungrily. "Are you wearing my underwear?"

"I didn't think you'd mind," Kurt shrugged, looking down his body at the tshirt and boxer briefs he'd borrowed from Seb's drawers. 

"I don't mind one bit," Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he watched Kurt help himself to the juice. 

"Want some?" Kurt offered with a sweet smile.

"Yes please," Seb nodded. "But I didn't hate you. You had a strong hand shake and an incredible ass. Truth be told I was a little jealous of Anderson, the way you were all over him."

"You had the eyes of a predator," Kurt smirked, pouring the orange juice as Seb stirred the two pans of scrambled eggs and turned their bacon. 

"Is that why you didn't fall for me instantly?" Sebastian queried sadly. "Do you want toast?"

"Yes please," Kurt nodded passing Seb a full glass of juice as he sipped his own. "You were different Sebby. With you I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once.” 

"Seriously?" Sebastian sniggered, shaking his head as he slid four slices of rye bread into his toaster. "You're quoting me The Fault in Our Stars? Could you be any cornier?"

"Says he who lured me back into his life with quotes from Brokeback Mountain," Kurt accused with amusement. "It's true though. You know that right?"

"I know," Sebastian leaned over and pecked Kurt's cheek. "Instantly with him though? He's not that hot. I saw him a few months back when I visited my family in Ohio and he's so small town Kurt. He's a teaching assistant at a public school. West Lima High. He runs the drama club or some lame shit like that."

"Did you sleep with him?" Kurt asked bluntly with narrowed eyes. "Cause you and I weren't together then. It's okay."

"Did you not hear me say public school?" Sebastian couldn't believe Kurt would ask him such a thing. "No fuck no! Of course I didn't! Fuck Kurt Eww!"

"I went to public school genius," Kurt reminded Sebastian with relief as the toast popped up. "You're such an elitist."

"I am not!" Sebastian took offence, removing two plates from the cupboard and tossing two slices of toast on each. "I'll have you know I take more pro bono cases than anyone else at my firm. I'm a strong advocate for the less fortunate, besides you're different. You're special Kurt."

"Special?" Kurt grinned. "Like you think I ride the short bus licking the windows?"

"No," Sebastian chuckled, serving the eggs and bacon. "Special like you stole my heart."

Kurt sighed, grabbing cutlery from the drawer. He picked up their glasses of juice and joined Sebastian at the table.

"Did I say something wrong?" Seb checked pulling out Kurt's chair before they both sat down.

"I'm ashamed," Kurt muttered quietly, looking down at the amazing meal Sebastian had prepared. "I hurt you. I never wanted to do that and I fucked up my life. I wanted to be on Broadway Sebby. I had huge dreams about singing on stage and winning Tonys instead I'm dancing in a cage like a cheap hooker."

"You're not doing that anymore," Sebastian covered Kurt's hand supportively with his own."And there's no reason why you can't be on Broadway. You've got a beautiful voice. You can obviously dance and you're sexy as all fuck."

"Your bias," Kurt protested insecurely.

"It true Gorgeous," Seb gazed adoringly at Kurt. "And when you get there I'll be the proud one sitting front and centre at every show cheering you on. I believe in you Baby."

"It's unfair how perfect you are," Kurt raised Seb's hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss to the back of it.

"Fuck," Sebastian cursed insensitively, pulling away and getting up from the table. "I forgot the damn coffee."

"Just leave it," Kurt grabbed his wrist. "Sit down and have breakfast with me. We haven't done this is so long. I've missed it. I've missed you."

Seb nodded, wincing a little from the tender scratches on his ass as he sat down. "You need to cut your nails, I'm never going to be able to land other men with your scratches all over me," he scowled.

"You better be kidding," Kurt glared, moaning appreciatively as he took his first mouthful of food. "So good."

"Better than sex?" Seb smiled, grateful for the compliment.

"Not better than sex with you," Kurt smirked. 

"Why thank you kind sir," Sebastian put on a fake southern accent. "We need to be tested again," he added more seriously.

"But what if I'm H I..." Kurt trailed off.

"Then I'll be as angry as fuck at you for your recklessness but we'll deal with it together Gorgeous. We'll get you the medical treatment you need and PrEP for me, if I haven't already exposed myself," Sebastian tried to sound calm and in control.

"You'd stay?" Kurt looked as surprised as he sounded.

"I'm not the one who left before. Will you stay?" Sebastian mumbled with his mouthful.

"I'll stay," Kurt replied quietly, sipping his juice. "I promise I'll stay."

They finished their breakfast in sad, thoughtful silence, then cleaned up and loaded the dishwasher together. 

"Your cooking is as good as I remember," Kurt pushed the dishwasher door shut. "Thank you."

"It was just eggs and bacon," Seb shrugged, wiping over the countertops. 

"No," Kurt shook his head, reaching out to Sebastian. "Thank you for taking me back, for not judging the mess I'm in, for loving me."

"Even though you didn't love me instantly and walked out because you didn't want to marry me?" Seb sounded down as he dropped the kitchen sponge in the sink and stepped into Kurt's arms.

"I love you now," Kurt knew it wasn't much, not nearly enough.

"I love you too," Sebastian pecked Kurt's lips, releasing him to head into the bedroom. "How many times?"

"How many times what?" Kurt was confused as he followed him.

"How many times were you unsafe?" Sebastian asked sternly as he sat on the bed and picked up his phone.

"I don't know," Kurt replied evasively, standing back from Seb. "A few."

"A few as in once maybe twice or a few as in you banged every dirty old pervert in Brooklyn with out protection or any regard for your health?" Sebastian asked savagely, browsing through his emails.

"I told you I didn't have sex for money," Kurt was offended. "I dated. I didn't sleep with men from the club. I'm not even on Grindr unlike you."

"I'm sorry," Sebastian apologised sincerely. "I didn't mean to judge you. I'm just scared Kurt. If anything happened to you...I know there's treatments and we can still live a long and happy life together but...I'm scared."

"You're better off without me," Kurt huffed, collecting up his clothes.

"I am not," Sebastian raised his voice as his heart raced anxiously. "Put those clothes down. You are not leaving me again."

Kurt smiled sadly. "I wasn't going anywhere. If we are going to get me moved in here I need to get dressed honey. So do you."

"Yeah of course but I was really enjoying watching you strut around here in my undies and shirt," Seb grinned in relief. He was way too terrified of losing Kurt again. 

"I don't strut," Kurt smiled. "And I promised I wouldn't leave."

"You strut a little," Seb sat his phone down and reached for Kurt, pulling him down onto the bed with him. They fell backwards together giggling, landing nose to nose on their soiled sheets. 

"You're so amazing Sebby," Kurt looked into Sebastian's eyes as they rubbed noses. "You could have any man. Why do you want me?"

"Because you're my world," Sebastian didn't hesitate to answer. "You're sweet and sassy and so fucking sexy and your laugh Kurt. When you laugh it makes me feel so alive. Your voice, it soothes me and you always smell so damn good. I love you Kurt. You are home to me."

"Aww Sebby," Kurt stroked Sebastian's face tenderly. 

"My home Gorgeous," Seb sighed, kissing Kurt ever so sweetly. "I adore you."

They laid together for a while holding each other. They shared tiny kisses and whispered sweet words like they had so often in the past, each falling in love with the other all over again as if they'd never been apart.

"We need to call that moving company," Kurt eventually reminded Sebastian. "And we need to change these sheets. I think I'm laying in a wet patch."

"Eww," Seb laughed, pulling Kurt upright with him as he sat up. He handed Kurt his phone. "You make the calls. I'll change the bed."

Kurt accepted the Iphone, trying Seb's old code to unlock it: K-U-R-T. It still worked. Knowing that brought a small curve to Kurt's lips. He tried not to snoop as he opened Safari and searched for moving companies in Manhattan. 

He moved into the chair by the window and called a familiar sounding one that he'd seen advertised on the bus stop near his apartment, all the while watching Sebastian strip their bed. Sebastian was so beautiful, so tall and lean yet muscular with those stunning eyes and the world's sassiest smirk. Kurt had never loved anyone else the way he loved Sebastian. The past year without him had been torture. He'd been so lost. He truly couldn't believe his Sebby had taken him back.

"They can't do it until next week," Kurt covered the phone as he spoke to Sebastian. 

"Offer them double," Sebastian replied without hesitation. "Or try someone else. I'm not waiting a week. I need you home."

Kurt nodded, he thanked the receptionist and ended the call. "I'm not bribing them Mr Money Bags," he laughed, checking out Seb's ass as he left the room with the dirty sheets to get fresh ones.

"It's an incentive not a bribe," Sebastian called from the laundry. He put the dirty sheets onto wash and went to his linen cupboard for more. Kurt was on his second call when he returned. 

"Friday?" Kurt looked up at Seb dubiously. 

"Offer them double," Seb repeated with a giggle as he began putting the clean sheets on the bed. 

Kurt shook his head laughing awkwardly before doing as Seb suggested. 

"Tomorrow?" Kurt checked with Seb. Seb nodded as Kurt confirmed the booking and ended the call.

"Tomorrow is great but you're staying here tonight," Sebastian demanded forcing the final corner of the fitted sheet onto the mattress. 

"You have 28 notifications on Grindr," Kurt grumbled sourly, placing Seb's phone on his side table. "I think I'll go back to my place. I need my phone charger and fresh clothes."

"Okay I'll come with you," Seb offered enthusiastically. "We can make a start on your packing before the movers arrive in the morning."

Kurt shook his head. "You have 28 notifications on Grindr," Kurt repeated, clearly unhappy. 

"Who gives a fuck?" Seb snapped, aggressively picking up his phone. "I'll delete my profile right now. I don't care." He unlocked his phone, opened the app and immediately deleted his profile without even checking the messages. He turned his phone screen around shoving it in Kurt's face. "Look. It's fucking gone. I couldn't give a shit about any single one of them. I love you. It's always been you."

Kurt pushed the phone away. "I need a coffee," he sighed, getting up from the chair. 

"I can put some on," Seb offered despondently, standing up. "Or there's still that coffee cart up the street that does a great mocha."

"Thank you for deleting the app," Kurt groped Seb's ass as he pecked his lips softly. "I guess I just tried to fool myself that you'd been abstinent in my absence. I should have known better. You're stunning, so loving and attentive. Men must have been throwing themselves at you."

Seb shrugged, wrapping his arms around Kurt. It felt so good to be holding him again. He couldn't get enough of him. "Just one problem with that. There was only one I wanted."

"Who?" Kurt smiled innocently, feigning ignorance. He just wanted to hear Sebastian say it.

"Hmm," Sebastian pretended to think. "I did always think Hunter was kinda hot. You know in a strictly butch hetero kinda way."

"You're a bitch," Kurt scrunched his nose, burying his face in Seb's neck. He licked playfully around the shell of Sebastian's ear before sucking at his ear lobe. 

Sebastian groaned softly as he tingled all over. "Keep that up," he whined, gently pulling away, "and you'll never get your coffee."

"I'd rather have you anyway," Kurt smirked, shoving Sebastian forcefully backwards on to the mattress. 

"Hell yes!" Seb growled pulling Kurt down clumsily on top of him. "Sounds perfect. I'm all yours Baby!!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A truth Kurt would rather keep hidden is revealed when he and Seb visit a clinic for tests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His chapter is based on my own personal experience at a sexual health clinic and may not be accurate in America or elsewhere in the world. Kurt's experience is inspired by an interview of Adam lambert I saw with Alan Carr. 
> 
> On another note how pissed is everyone that it's Darren Criss appearing on the flash with Grant Gustin rather than Chris Colfer? I'm heart broken. Why does the world hate me? 
> 
> Anyway lovelies. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little longer than the rest.
> 
> Warning for a little crude language. No offence is intended.

"I never want to let you go ever again," Kurt smiled softly giving Sebastian a tight squeeze as they queued up at the coffee cart down the street from Seb's building.

"Then don't," Seb grinned, nestling into Kurt's side with his arm around him. "You'll get no complaints from me." 

"You have to go back to work eventually," Kurt pouted, tapping his foot impatiently on the pavement as they waited. It was extremely cold out and 3pm was way too late for his first coffee of the day. Only being in Sebastian's arms was easing his agitation. 

"I'll definitely need to poke my head into the office tomorrow." Sebastian looked less than impressed as he nuzzled his cold nose against Kurt's shoulder. "They've hired me a new assistant and I haven't even met him yet."

"He better be old and ugly," Kurt narrowed his eyes as he stepped forward to order. "Grande non-fat mocha please..."

"And my usual," Sebastian added with a friendly smile for the barista. 

"No problem honey," The cute barista gave Seb a sassy wink as he took his cash. 

"This is my boyfriend Kurt," Sebastian introduced his partner with a heavy emphasis on the word boyfriend. He was super excited to be back with Kurt again and couldn't help proudly gloating a little. "Kurt, this is Robbie."

"Hi," Kurt faked a smile, instantly disliking the guy for so openly flirting with his man in front of him. He pulled Seb aside possessively to wait for their order. "You've slept with HIM!" He accused in a low voice, frowning deeply.

Seb shook his head and laughed. "Are you jealous?"

"Yes," Kurt scowled. "If I'm only yours then that means you're only mine too. That's how this works."

"How very possessive of you Mr Hummel," Sebastian smirked. "I like the sound of that. I wasn't with him though. He's one of my coffee guys. I don't shit where I eat. I just discovered that he gives me an extra shot of espresso if I flirt a little. There's nothing more to it."

"One of your coffee guys?" Kurt narrowed his eyes dubiously. 

"Yes there's Robbie here and Joe outside my office. Both of them know exactly what I like," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, teasing Kurt as Robbie called their order. 

"You've got a good one there," Robbie told Kurt as he collected his mocha. "Take care of him."

"Back off bitch," Kurt screamed internally. Externally he smiled and nodded his agreement. "I love him," he muttered looping his arm with Seb's.

Sebastian grabbed his own coffee giving Robbie a smile and a quick wave before hailing a cab.

"Are you sure you weren't with him?" Kurt sounded very insecure as he snuggled beside Sebastian in the back of the cab.

Seb sipped his coffee, ignoring the question. He looked out the window after giving the cab driver the address for the clinic. He'd called for an appointment after they'd made love for the third time that morning and the receptionist had obligingly squeezed he and Kurt in for an appointment together after he'd offered to make a generous donation.

"Seb?" Kurt nudged him. 

"Are you going to question me about every guy I talk to?" Seb sounded frustrated. "They were all randoms Kurt. There was no one we both know and no one that I see other wise, not my coffee guy, tailor, hairdresser or assistant. Okay?"

"Okay," Kurt nodded, resting his gloved hand on Seb's thigh casually as he gazed out his own window.

"I'm sorry," Seb linked his fingers with Kurt. "This is hard for both of us. How about we go to this appointment, get them all out in the open and then just be together, never speaking of any of them again?"

"I'm nervous," Kurt grimaced, resting his head affectionately on Sebastian's shoulder. 

"You should be," Seb chastised Kurt. "You were so stupid."

"Yes. I do believe we have already covered that part," Kurt looked ashamed.

"I fell apart too," Seb offered softly. "Being without you hurt so much. This, you and I together again, this is all I want."

"And marriage and a dozen kids," Kurt joked.

"Yes marriage. I won't lie. You're the one Kurt. I've known it since our first Christmas together when you got smashed on egg nog at that Christmas party and gave me a lap dance in front of a room full of people," Sebastian chuckled.

"That was the defining moment for you?" Kurt rolled his eyes, blushing furiously. 

"You have no idea Gorgeous how fucking sexy that was," Sebastian growled seductively in Kurt's ear. "Any man that could make me cum in my pants so publicly without blinking an eye was definitely a keeper."

"You didn't..." Kurt trailed off, his recollection of the night a little too hazy to recall whether Sebastian was telling the truth or not. That had been some good egg nog.

"I did," Sebastian argued. "It's never happened to me before or ever again but you were just too fucking hot that night in those painted on red pants, moving to the music, sliding and grinding on me. You must have noticed that there wasn't a soft cock left in the room when we walked out."

"You're ridiculous," Kurt was still blushing and it was just about the cutest thing Sebastian had ever seen in his life. 

"Am not," Sebastian kissed Kurt's rosy cheek. "Makes me hard just thinking about it." Sebastian moaned softly squeezing the growing bulge in his jeans.

"I'm not doing it in a cab again," Kurt uttered quietly giving Seb a playful shove. "We almost got arrested last time."

"It wasn't my fault your cock was out when the police pulled up beside us at the lights," Seb couldn't help laughing. 

"It was precisely your fault," Kurt huffed. "You are trouble Mr Smythe."

"You always told me you loved a bad boy," Sebastian smirked cockily.

"I just really love you," Kurt smiled thinking back to that night in the cab. They'd had so many close shaves like that during their four years together. They both really got off on the risk of public sex. It was exciting and a little dangerous and more often than not totally accidental, just the result of their inability to keep their hands off each other for any real length of time.

"I never said it but I am sorry about that Christmas party," Kurt apologised quietly. "That must have been humiliating for you in front of all our friends."

"Humiliating is definitely not the word I'd use," Sebastian scoffed. "Surprising maybe. That was one of my favourite Christmases ever. We made so many special memories together."

Sebastian was right they had indeed created so many special romantic memories together their first Christmas as boyfriends. It was mortifying to Kurt that his lap dance was the one Sebby held dearest. 

Kurt's own treasured memories were quite different in contrast. They consisted of he and Sebastian decorating their first tree together while he shared stories about his mother and explained the significance of his perfume bottle ornament to the man he loved. Kurt also recalled playful snow ball fights in central park that Sebastian had always won because he had stronger arms from swinging his lacrosse stick. Damn jock! 

Kurt remembered them exchanging carefully chosen gifts and fun gag ones too, how completely by accident they'd bought each other matching ugly Christmas sweaters and then worn them proudly for their amused families on Christmas Day. He still had his tucked away safely in a drawer. He cherished that hideous thing.

There'd been so many sweet precious kisses shared under the mistletoe that year too. Sebastian had amusingly hung at least three throughout their apartment to ensure it. He'd always been super affectionate. It was unexpected but Kurt loved that about him. Then there were their nights alone, long wintery nights filled with endless hours of passionate,lust filled love making by their crackling fire. These were Kurt's favorite memories, moments he'd spent getting lost in Sebastian's eyes, just letting go and letting his beloved man take him over, fill his senses, his mind, his body, his soul. 

Looking back now Kurt missed those moments, the tenderness, even the fire place. The apartment Seb lived in now, the one that he'd bought when they'd first moved in together didn't have a fireplace. He hoped their next place together would. A house always felt more like a home with a fire place. A house always felt more like a home with Sebastian in it, Sebastian, and in the future he hoped, their beautiful precious children. 

Kurt took another sip of his mocha. "Oh my Gaga!" He unintentionally gasped aloud as a strong realisation hit him heavily in the heart. He wanted forever with Sebby. He wanted to fall asleep in his arms every night and wake up beside him every morning. He wanted the marriage and the babies. He wanted tea parties, and play doh, to make kiddy Halloween costumes and to be Santa Claus. He wanted to host his own Friday night dinners and he wanted to do it with Sebastian. The two of them together surrounded with their own family. Fuck, he needed to talk to Elliott.

"Are you okay Gorgeous?" Seb looked awfully concerned as he sipped his extra strong butterscotch latte.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine," Kurt stammered, nodding over zealously as he tried to calm his rapid breathing and racing heart. "My coffee...its just a little too hot," he lied. "Your boyfriend was probably trying to scold me on purpose."

"He's not my boyfriend. You are," Sebastian poked his tongue out playfully. "Did you burn your tongue? Does that mean I won't be getting head tonight?"

"What makes you think you were anyway?" Kurt scrunched his nose playfully.

"I know you, Kurt Hummel," Sebastian laughed. "You love how I taste."

"That may be true," Kurt swallowed hard unable to deny it. "That doesn't mean a thing though."

"You want to taste me right now, don't you?" Sebastian gloated.

"No," Kurt huffed looking away.

"Yeah you do," Sebastian poked Kurt jokingly with a single finger. "Fuck we're here. You're too late now sweetheart."

Seb paid the cab driver and exited the vehicle, holding the door open for Kurt as he slid across the seat.

"We could do this next week," Kurt suggested, looking nervously up and down the street. "I should be at my apartment getting things organised to move."

"We are going in," Seb spoke firmly, dropping his empty coffee cup in the nearby trash can then taking Kurt's hand. "Everything will okay. Whatever the outcome I've got your back."

Kurt nodded, stepping up to the building. He reluctantly opened the door and lead Seb inside. He could do this. This was the first big important step in beginning his future with Sebby. He'd be fine. He was almost certain that the guys he'd been naively neglectful with were clean anyway. They'd all been nice people.

Sebastian checked in with the receptionist while Kurt anxiously took a seat in a quiet corner of the crowded waiting room. He finished his coffee while discreetly scanning the faces of the other patients, imagining their stories and what had brought them here, wondering if they'd been as foolish as he had. It wasn't long after Sebastian joined him that they were called to see the doctor. Kurt trashed his coffee cup on the way in.

The doctor introduced herself. She was friendly but younger than Kurt would have liked, probably an intern. That was fine though. She had to learn somehow. 

"What brings you both here today?" She asked with a smile. 

Kurt looked to Sebastian hoping he would explain but he didn't. "I've been unsafe," Kurt told her quietly. "My boyfriend and I need to be tested."

"Of course," the doctor nodded empathetically. 

"He didn't cheat," Sebastian for some reason felt the need to clarify. "We've been apart for a while. We're back together now."

"Okay," she nodded. "I have a series of questions I need to ask you both. They are quite detailed and personal. I find most couples for the sake of their relationships prefer to answer them individually."

"We're in this together," Seb smiled supportively at Kurt taking his hand. Kurt held tight, locking eyes thankfully with Seb. He knew he was so lucky to be with this man.

"So last tests?" She asked, typing something into her computer. "How long ago?"

"About 5 years ago," Kurt offered.

"All clean," Sebastian added.

"And you're here today because Kurt was unsafe?" she looked to Kurt for clarification, handing him a pamphlet about safe sex. "Are you aware of the risks of unsafe sex? You may have exposed yourself to any number of diseases, including gonorrhoea, hepatitis or even HIV. We will screen for all those here today and more."

Kurt nodded, feeling totally mortified. "I am aware."

"I need to ask you both how many partners you've had including each other since your last test?"

"Eight," Kurt answered quietly, unable to look at Seb.

Seb hesitated before answering. "Umm maybe 22 or 23."

Kurt's face dropped but he didn't say a word. 

"And you were unsafe with how many?" She asked passing no judgement.

"3," Kurt answered honestly.

"Only ever Kurt," Sebastian replied. "But the last time was this morning before I knew he'd..."

"Right," she acknowledged. "I'd recommend being more careful from now on, at least until your results are through." She nudged a basket of condoms on her desk in Seb's direction. He took two.

"I'm assuming you're both gay, you said you're boyfriends right? So all your partners were male?"

"Yes," Sebastian nodded.

"Umm no," Kurt replied quietly. 

"What?" Sebastian gasped, unable to hide his surprise. "You were with a woman? You? In a vagina?"

Kurt simply glared not saying a word.

"Please tell me she wasn't one of your unprotected three?" Sebastian was stunned. "Could there be a little Kurt running around New York?"

"Of course not," Kurt huffed. 

"What was that even like?" Sebastian sounded genuinely curious.

"Wet and sloppy," Kurt looked apologetically at the female doctor. "Felt good though...I guess."

"This is too much," Sebastian couldn't help laughing. He thought he was prepared for everything but he hadn't expected this. "Did you...? You know stick your tongue down there?" Seb made a rude gesture wiggling his tongue between two parted fingers. 

"I thought about it but no," Kurt frowned.

"But you finished?" Seb just had to know

"I finished," Kurt confirmed.

"In a vagina?" Seb clarified chuckling.

"In a vagina," Kurt repeated with a nod.

"Was it at least a threesome?" 

"No," Kurt was becoming annoyed with all the questions. "It was just me and a woman, back stage after one of my weekend gigs. It wasn't a big deal. Can we just leave it please?"

"Did you at least do it doggy?" Seb was deliberately just teasing Kurt now "or try to slip it up her ass?"

"Leave it!" Kurt rose his voice slightly.

"Oh trust me sweetheart, I will never be leaving this," Sebastian smirked. "This is gold. My gorgeous with a girl."

"Maybe we should move on," the doctor finally interrupted. "We do have a few more questions to get through before we take the swabs and blood tests."

"Sorry," Seb apologised, giving Kurt's hand a little squeeze. "That was just a bit of a shock. Please continue."

The doctor continued her awkward questioning revealing the true extent of Kurt's carelessness. The consultation left Sebastian feeling hurt and Kurt embarrassed. The tests were performed and the couple paid and left together in silence, Seb making his generous donation as promised.

They paced down the sidewalk side by side barely acknowledging each other for more than a block before Kurt eventually spoke. "That was brutal," Kurt mumbled. "And now you're angry at me. 23 men Sebastian? That's a lot."

"Yes Men," Sebastian sighed. "Was that why you left me? To try women?"

"No," Kurt replied honestly. "That just kinda happened."

"What? You tripped and your cock just happened to fall into her vag? So then you thought while you were in there you'd just give it a go?"

"Not exactly," Kurt was beginning to feel attacked. "Look if it's a deal breaker for you, I can..."

"You can what Kurt? Leave again?" Sebastian looked crushed. "You're not really in this are you? You got laid and now you're looking frantically for any exit."

"That's so untrue," Kurt dodged a particularly close, approaching pedestrian. "I love you."

"I think you're lonely and your life is a mess so you're looking for someone to bail you out." Sebastian was pissed. "I just happened to call you so that sap is me."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Kurt sounded desperate.

"Don't I?" Sebastian scoffed shivering as they crossed the street into Central Park. "You say all the right things Kurt and you touch me and look at me with those ever so beautiful puppy dog eyes of yours and every time I melt and fall at your feet because it's you. You need to stop. Don't play with me anymore. My heart can't take it. You say you love me. Prove it."

"Prove it?" Kurt smiled softly taking Seb's hand. He picked some cherry blossom from a tree over head and presented it sweetly to his man. "Come on a date with me on Friday night and you'll know with out a doubt how cherished you are."

"A date?" Seb was sceptical.

"Yes, dinner and dancing," Kurt offered hopefully.

"And sex?" Sebastian checked with a grin.

"All the protected sex you can handle," Kurt promised. "Did you really only take two condoms? They won't even last us tonight."

"Not my preferred brand. I like them ribbed for her pleasure," Seb quipped sassily. "Tell me did you slip it up her butt?" 

"Shut up," Kurt whined, playfully swatting Seb's chest. "I seriously hate you."

"You do not," Sebastian laughed, sliding his cherry blossom behind Kurt's ear and leading him off across the park. "You love me Kurt Hummel and I love you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott tells Kurt a few home truths that work heavily in Seb's favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tons of smut!! Consider yourself warned.  
> Mentions of sexting, sex toys, golden showers and a glory hole. I guess things have escalated a little. Lol.
> 
> This one is a long one. Over 4000 words.
> 
> Enjoy.

"Come on Kurtie, Spill. You have to tell me everything. I need every tiny detail," Elliott pleaded as he sat cross legged on Kurt's bed, bouncing up and down excitedly. Together they were folding clothes and packing up Kurt's bedroom, while the people from the moving company took care of the rest of the apartment. "You're positively glowing. He must have been sooooo good."

"Is sex all you ever think about?" Kurt asked with amusement, rolling his eyes at his best friend.

"Considering I'm not getting any right now then yeah," Elliott shrugged. "I have to live vicariously through you. Help me out here."

"You're awesome Ell," Kurt looked at Elliott sympathetically. "Your Prince Charming is out there somewhere searching for you. Don't lose hope."

"We don't all get a Prince Charming Kurt," Elliott pouted. "You just got lucky. You found a good one. Sebastian is so great."

"He really is," Kurt agreed, sighing contently as he sorted through a pile of shirts, packing some, tossing others into a bag for goodwill. "I can't believe he's giving me a second chance."

"Screw it up this time and I'll kick your stupid ass," Elliott threatened fondly. "I haven't seen you this happy in ages."

"I haven't been this happy in ages,"  
Kurt smiled. "I quit my job yesterday."

"Thank fuck for that," Elliott was so relieved. "That job was way below you. I was always worried you'd attract some crazy stalker who would murder you on your subway ride home. What are you going to do for money though?"

"My man is lending me money until I get back on my feet. It's so generous of him but I kinda feel like I've left myself completely at his mercy. Do you think I'm giving him too much power?" Kurt sounded worried.

"Give him anything he wants," Elliott sniggered. "You have a gorgeous, sweet man who loves you more than I love Tequila. Just embrace that."

"I want to," Kurt spoke warily. "I want to believe in it. We were in a cab yesterday, I gazed over at him and I swear he literally took my breath away. For the first time in my entire life, in that exact moment I saw my forever. I saw a husband and our future children and a beautiful brownstone with a fire place. It was terrifying and so vivid. I knew right then that I wanted to marry him."

"Awww," Elliott's eyes softened. "You're finally there huh? I'm so jealous."

"So you don't think it's ridiculous?" Kurt sounded a little sceptical.

"Of course not," Elliott assured Kurt. "I think it's beautiful. I always thought you two belonged together. I hope you realise though that this time it's all gonna have to come from you."

"What do you mean?" Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"Can I be honest?" Elliott asked cautiously. "I mean brutally honest with you?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded cringing. "I guess."

"Well I know if I was Sebastian..." Elliott paused, choosing his words carefully. "If I were Seb I'd never propose to any man ever again after what you did. I've never told you this before because I wanted to support you and didn't want to add to what you were going through but he spent weeks painstakingly searching for that ring for you and planning that surprise proposal. He deserved a yes. I'm sorry to be blunt Kurt but if you really want to marry that beautiful man then you're going to have to pop the question yourself this time around."

"I was such a dick. I never meant to hurt him," Kurt grimaced. "After Blaine..."

"Seb should never have been punished for all the nasty shit that that loser scumbag put you through," Elliott looked disappointed as he cut Kurt off. 

"I know. I was weak and afraid," Kurt acknowledged. "I honestly didn't feel worthy of him."

"And now?"

"And now I know I'm not worthy but I'm going to let him love me anyway. I'm going to let him take care of me because I love him too and I clearly can't look after myself," Kurt spoke sincerely. "We went to the clinic and got tested yesterday."

"Already?" Elliott was glad. He was concerned about some of the unnecessary risks Kurt had taken in Sebastian's absence. "Whose idea was that? How'd it go?"

"Sebby's," Kurt smiled, just saying his boyfriend's name. "It was humiliating. The swabs weren't even the worst part. I had to confess about..."

"Ooh the girl?" Elliott teased. "What did he say? Was he pissed?"

"He was a little shocked but he had no right to be pissed," Kurt frowned deeply. "23 random bitches, he was with."

"Nice," Elliott nodded his approval. He was currently going through a dry spell so 23 men sounded almost perfect to him.

"No not nice," Kurt scowled. "23 Elliott!"

"That's less than 2 a month," Elliott speculated. "He was an attractive, healthy guy, trying to get over a break up. What did you expect? It could have been much worse. Would you have preferred they'd just been one guy that he cared about? That they'd settled down together?"

"No!" Kurt huffed. "No of course not."

"Then stop whining. It was just sex with those guys," Elliott reminded Kurt. "It didn't mean anything. Forget about it. Stop obsessing over the number and try to remember that you are the one, the only one, he loves."

"I hadn't looked at it like that," Kurt suddenly felt a little less insecure. "I just keep thinking about all those other guys touching him, kissing him..."

"They don't matter," Elliott spoke firmly. "They're all in the past. You're his present and unless you fuck it all up again, his future. You were with other people too. Don't lose sight of that."

"Only a handful in comparison. Whose side are you on?" Kurt pouted, packing the last item from his closet.

"Kurtbastian's" Elliott giggled. "I ship them."

"Seriously?" Kurt startled a little as his phone chimed with a text alert. "You spend way too much time on tumblr."

"A boys gotta get his adult entertainment somewhere and it looks way better in my search history than pornhub," Elliott joked. "I bet that's Sebastian now isn't it? It has been almost 15 minutes since he last called. It's adorable how clingy you both are."

Kurt scrunched his nose at Elliott, up ending his underwear drawer into a bag then sliding the drawer back in, before picking up his phone. 

"Aww, What'd he say?" Elliott giggled as Kurt looked down at his screen wide eyed.

"Ahh Nothing. It wasn't him," Kurt lied, blushing and gnawing his lip as viewed the message again.

"Bull shit," Elliott laughed. He lunged at Kurt tackling his phone from his hand "Show me."

"Ell, no!" Kurt begged as Elliott nudged him playfully away.

"Woah, fuck me," Elliott laughed looking at the screen. "That is Seb right? Where is he?"

"It is," Kurt acknowledged, snatching his phone back. "In his office."

"Damn!" Elliott looked impressed. "Congratulations Kurtie."

"Shut up," Kurt's blush deepened. 

"I should have known from the size of his hands but... Just damn! How are you even walking straight right now?" Elliott looked Kurt up and down, his face full of pride.

"You're an asshole," Kurt giggled. "It's impressive though isn't it?"

"It is," Ell nodded. "And he says he's thinking of you. That's so sweet."

Clearly embarrassed, Kurt shook his head and tucked his phone safely into his shirt pocket. He moved back to his drawers and continued his packing.

"What do you think you're doing?" Elliott looked at Kurt totally bewildered. 

"What do you mean?" Kurt was confused. "I'm packing."

"Forget packing," Elliott scoffed. "Packing can wait. I'll take care of the packing. You don't leave the man you love hanging when he sends you a boner pic like that."

"What? No!" Kurt gasped, horrified. "I don't... We... Sebby and I don't do that."

"Don't do what?" Elliott asked baffled.

"You know...sext," Kurt replied shyly. "We've never done that."

"You have to be kidding. You'll get down on your knees in a public bathroom and blow him through a glory hole but you've never texted him a pic of your cock?" Elliott shook his head. "Really?"

"That was just one time in the public bathroom," Kurt defended himself lamely. "Crazy hot but never again. I ruined my favourite Roberto Cavalli pants. You know the purple plaid print ones. I loved those pants."

"Surely you love Seb more," Elliott couldn't fathom Kurt's thought process. 

"Of course I do. He's everything but sexting? I don't think so. We don't do that." Kurt was adamant.

"Sorry to point out the obvious Precious but it definitely looked to me like Sebastian does," Elliott reached for the phone. "Give me another look."

"Back off bitch!" Kurt laughed swatting Elliott's hand away. "He's mine."

"Then do something about it," Elliott urged Kurt gesturing towards the bathroom door with his head. 

"I've got a house full of people out there," Kurt was hesitant. "I can't. Can I?"

"I would," Ell chuckled. "At least send him some kind of dirty reply. He deserves that much. That pic was hot."

"It really was," Kurt pulled his phone from his pocket and looked again. 

"What are waiting for?" Elliott looked expectantly at Kurt. 

"Nothing," Kurt grinned shyly as he dashed into his bathroom. He closed the door behind him, leaving Elliott to finish the packing while he was gone. 

"You've got this," Kurt mumbled sceptically to his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He wasn't sure why he felt so anxious. He and Seb had made countless sex tapes during their time together. This was basically the same thing, tamer even. It wasn't like Sebastian had never seen his dick before. He had to know every inch of it by heart by now, the same way Kurt knew every inch of Seb. Every tiny scar, every spot, every adorable freckle. He loved Sebastian's body as much as he loved his soul. 

Kurt moaned softly. He checked the photo again. It really was a beautiful cock, long and hard and thick, only slightly veiny, the prettiest pink with a delicious purplish tip. Kurt looked at the familiar fingers wrapped around it with their perfectly manicured nails. Fingers that had brought him so pleasure. Sebastian's fingers, one of which he hoped to put a ring on very soon. He could do this. He reached down.

He thought back to the afternoon Elliott had just mentioned. With Sebastian, it was summer. They were picnicking in the park, for no reason at all except that they were so deeply in love. They'd snuggled together, sharing stories, sharing food and making out on a cosy blanket, under the shade of a huge oak. It had been an amazing day, so romantic. 

"I really need to pee," Kurt had smiled as he reluctantly pulled away from Sebastian's lips "Champagne always goes right through me."

"Is that your way of offering me a golden shower?" Sebastian smirked, refusing to release Kurt.

"I don't know," Kurt looked seriously undecided. "Are you into that?"

"Not really," Sebastian shook his head, pecking Kurt's lips. "Well not here anyway. A little messy. Might be something to try tonight in the shower."

"Maybe," Kurt nodded. "I really do need to pee though. You need to let me go Sebby."

"I don't want to," Sebastian pouted, standing up and helping Kurt to his feet. He stood watching as Kurt walked away, strangely realising he needed to go too. He packed up their blanket into their empty basket and followed. 

"You in here Gorgeous?" Seb called as he entered the otherwise empty toilet block.

"Yes," Kurt replied through the door of the last cubicle. "You didn't leave the basket did you?"

"No babe," Seb assured Kurt grumbling as he noticed the broken urinal. He sat the basket down on the dirty floor and took the cubicle next to Kurt. He was about to zip up when he noticed the hole in the wall.

Kurt was already out washing his hands but Seb called him back. "Hey wanna try something?"

"I can't pee on you now," Kurt laughed. "I've just been."

"No," Seb laughed too. "Ever used a glory hole."

"Umm no," Kurt replied hesitantly, kinda ashamed of how conservative his sex life had been before Sebastian.

"Me either. Do you want to?" 

"With you?" Kurt asked stupidly.

"Of course with me," Sebastian stated the obvious. "Definitely not with anyone else."

"Right, sorry," Kurt giggled, finding Seb's cock already poking through the hole when he stepped back into the cubicle, locking the door. 

His mouth had watered then, looking down at it, just it did now as he looked at his phone screen. He unzipped and pulled himself from his jeans, stroking himself now just as he'd stroked Sebastian through the wall back then. Slow and sweet with a tight fist. Using just his one free hand now he awkwardly snapped a quick photo of himself with his phone, then typed.

"I'm thinking about that hole in the park. I still remember how good you tasted."

He promptly hit send before he could second guess himself.

Sebastian replied quickly. 

"Fuck Kurt. What took you so long? I got blue balls here."

Kurt laughed aloud as he read. Sebastian was always so impatient. Kurt wasn't any different when it came to Sebby though. Once he'd had a taste of him both literally and figuratively he'd become almost obsessed. He wanted him, needed him constantly.

"Stop your bitching and touch yourself for me." Kurt typed. "Unless you want to video chat." Kurt had no idea where that had come from but he was suddenly feeling very brave or perhaps more accurately extremely horny.

Seb called instantly. "Fuck I want you bad," Kurt panted breathlessly as he answered.

"You want this?" Seb smirked, setting his phone up on his work desk and sliding his chair back so Kurt could see him jerking off.

"Mmm yes," Kurt moaned, sitting his phone on the sink. He unbuttoned his jeans and wiggled them down his thighs. He stepped back a little so Seb could see him touch himself too. "In my mouth," he whined. "Deep in my throat."

"Like in that bathroom?" Seb groaned, pinching his right nipple through his business shirt as he tugged faster. "So hot and wet. Your tongue licking me, teasing me..."

"Tasting you, lapping up every scrumptious little drop of your delicious ooze," Kurt sucked a finger into his mouth, fellating it slowly as Seb watched.

"Fuck," Sebastian whined, ever so jealous of that finger as he stared, totally entranced by the beautiful yet filthy man on his screen. "Turn around Gorgeous. Finger yourself for me. I want to watch."

Kurt did as Sebastian asked, imagining Sebastian's long fingers inside him as he bent over and ever so slowly pushed two fingers in. 

"That's it baby," Sebastian praised his boyfriend as Kurt fucked himself with his fingers. "So fucking hot. In and out baby. Fuck yes, just like that. Imagine that's my big dick pounding into your tight little hole. Feels good right?"

"Feels so good," Kurt whimpered, tugging on his balls as he sped up, adding a third dry finger then eventually a fourth.

"I should be recording this," Sebastian chuckled collecting his precum on the tip of his thumb then licking it off. "You're so fucking sexy. Come closer to the camera."

Kurt looked over his shoulder as he stepped back closer to the sink. He could tell by the tone of Seb's voice that he was close and he didn't want to miss his climax.

"Oh fuck," Seb bit into his lip, his dry hand almost chaffing as he pleasured himself furiously. "Take your fingers out now Slut," he demanded. "Part your cheeks, show me how open you are, how you're ready for me."

"I'm ready," Kurt slowly, reluctantly withdrew his fingers. They'd felt good. He wasn't quite ready to stop yet. He bent forward revealing his loose open asshole to Sebastian.

"Oh Kurt," Sebastian howled, his head dropping back and his mouth falling open as he shot his release unexpectantly across his desk, splattering it over his phone screen and up the adjacent wall. "Fuck. Cum for me."

As he had always managed to for Sebastian, Kurt turned back to face his phone and came on demand. Calling Seb's name as he concisely landed most of it in the sink.

"Holy fucking moly," Sebastian panted taking in the mess he'd made. He reached some wet wipes from his bottom drawer and cleaned his phone screen. "Why haven't we done that before?"

"I dunno," Kurt laughed, washing his release down the drain as he washed his hands. "That was...

"Fucking hot," Sebastian laughed too, tucking himself back into his suit pants. "What made you think of the hole in the park?"

"Just something Ell said," Kurt shimmied his jeans back up.

"That was so long ago," Seb wiped his desk. 

"Were any of the 23...? You know?"

"Golden showers?" Seb teased. 

"Holes in the park?" Kurt tried not to smile.

"No and No," Sebastian sighed. "Vanilla every single one. Quick, vanilla, forgettable. The exact opposite of you."

"I love you," Kurt whispered sadly. "I miss you. Are you going to be long? We are nearly done here."

"I love you too," Sebastian blew Kurt a kiss. "I have a mess to clean up here and I'll be right over."

"You remember the way?" Kurt checked. Seb had stayed over last night but they'd arrived after dark so he wanted to be sure.

"Don't you worry I could find you anywhere," Seb scrunched his nose playfully.

"See you soon," Kurt blew him a kiss back as he prepared to end the call. 

"Hey wait," Seb halted him. "Will you do something for me?"

"I guess," Kurt nodded. "What do you need?"

"Oh never mind you probably don't have it anymore," Sebastian shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"Have what?" Kurt was curiously now.

"That butt plug I had made for you from a mould of my cock," Sebastian asked awkwardly.

"I still have it," Kurt blushed a little. "You know it was always my favourite toy. It just fits so snug."

"Stop," Sebastian sniggered. "You're gonna make me hard again."

"You started it," Kurt openly flirted. "You wanna watch while I lube it up and slide it in."

"Fuck," Sebastian laughed, as Jeff burst abruptly into his office. 

"Why are your blinds drawn?" Jeff asked looking around and spotting the cum up the wall that Sebastian was yet to clean. "Eww Seb for fucks sake. Is that...? Eww This is a place of business. Get your shit together."

"My blinds are drawn because I wanted some privacy," Sebastian glared. "This is my office. Get out!"

"Do you honestly think any of this shit is going to bring Kurt back?" Jeff demanded harshly, still unaware that Kurt and Seb had reunited. "Jerking off at your desk with some whore you've dragged from the gutter is a new low even for you."

"I dunno," Seb smirked. "I kinda fond of this gutter whore." He picked up his phone and showed Jeff the screen.

"Kurt...umm Kurt," Jeff stuttered. "Shit, fuck sorry. I didn't realise...how? Umm...never mind." He backed out of the room and closed the door. "Sorry."

Kurt and Sebastian both laughed. "Poor Jeffie," Kurt sounded completely unsympathetic. 

"Serves him right for being a judgemental ass," Sebastian shrugged. 

"Not nice," Kurt grinned. "I'm gonna go. I want to get finished up. Hurry over."

"Don't forget..."

"I won't," Kurt nodded. "Though it's not as good as the real thing."

"Soon enough Gorgeous," Sebastian promised smugly. "If you be a good boy and beg the way daddy likes."

"I'm not calling you daddy," Kurt scoffed. "Goodbye Sebastian."

"Love you," Sebastian chuckled ending the called.

"Love you too," Kurt whispered into the empty space.

"Have fun?" Elliott teased as Kurt rejoined him in the bedroom. The room was completely void of furniture now, only boxes remained. "Sure sounded like it."

"You could hear?" Kurt looked mortified as he searched for the box containing his toys. 

"People in Jersey could hear," Elliott lied, not having heard a thing. "What are you looking for?"

"A box marked pickled breads," Kurt responded nonchalantly, as he impatiently moved boxes aside. 

"Prickled breads?"

"Yes," Kurt nodded. "I need something out of it."

"Is this it?" Elliott picked up a rather large box in the corner.

"Yeah," Kurt was relieved.

"Pickled breads? Dill Doughs?" Elliott laughed, finally catching on. "That's almost funny. You own this many dildos?"

"It's not all dildos," Kurt quietly whispered the last word. "There's other stuff too. You know gags and beads and stuff."

"Cool," Elliott looked amused and a tiny bit uncomfortable. 

"Thanks," Kurt took the box and returned to his bathroom. He closed the door again with a huge grin on his face before taking a seat on the cold tiles to search for his favourite toy.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Sebby, everything begins to fall into place.

"I'm outta here," Sebastian called, giving Jeff a quick wave as he passed by this open office door.

"Hey," Jeff waved him back. "It's barely lunch time. Where are you going? You haven't even told me. Are you and Kurt...?"

"Back together?" Sebastian smiled ecstatically from ear to ear as finished his friend's question. "Yes, we definitely are," he nodded. "He's moving back home today."

"Today?" Jeff looked a little concerned and a lot confused. "What? How? You didn't even tell me you two were talking again."

"Didn't think you cared," Sebastian scoffed, leaning casually against Jeff's door frame.

"Sebastian? We've been best friends since school." Jeff's face was full of regret. He knew he hadn't supported Seb the way he should have. "Of course I care that you're happy."

"It hasn't really felt like that," Sebastian sighed. "You have Nick, Jeffie. You're lucky you've always had Nick. You love him and he so obviously loves you. Now imagine you come home from work one day and every trace of him is gone. Tell me would you just get over it? Would you just move on?" 

"No I wouldn't. Of course not," Jeff grimaced. "Fuck. You're right. I'm really sorry. I totally suck as a friend."

"Yeah you really do," Sebastian agreed, light heartedly.

"So how long's this all been going on? You and Kurtie?" Jeff sounded genuinely interested. "He didn't say a word when he visited Jess last week."

"I called him on my birthday, we kinda talked and one thing lead to another," Seb wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

"I worked out that part from what I walked in on you in your office," Jeff rolled his eyes, disapprovingly. "I hope you've cleaned up. We are running a reputable business here not a brothel."

"Of course I did," Sebastian laughed, totally unperturbed. "Just be grateful you didn't burst in a few minutes earlier or you'd have got a real show."

"That's honestly more of you than I even want to see," Jeff shook his head. "Maybe lock your office door in future."

"That's all you're gonna say?" Sebastian was a little surprised.

"Kurt's really moving back in with you today?" Jeff checked looking slightly perplexed.

"He's really moving back in with me today," Sebastian echoed, giggling like a little school girl. 

"Then there's nothing else to say about it," Jeff replied flatly. "Don't suppose there's any chance you can baby sit Jesse tonight for us?" He added as an after thought. 

"Ehh," Sebastian groaned, shaking his head as he scrunched his face. "Any other night we'll be happy to. You understand right?"

"Yeah. I get it," Jeff smiled. "It's cool. I'll drop him over to Quinn."

"Where are you going?" Sebastian was curious.

"Nowhere," Jeff looked nervous. "Can you maybe sit down for a minute. Close the door."

Looking concerned Sebastian stepped into Jeff's office, closing the door behind him. "What's going on?" He asked as he sat down, crossing his legs.

"You were right," Jeff conceded. "About Nick and I being in a rut. That stuff you said about our sex life, it was all true except it's even lamer than that. We haven't even ventured into the copy room. Since Jess was born, it's maybe once a week, usually less and totally unremarkable. In and out and over before you know it. Were you and Kurt ever like that?"

"You know we weren't," Seb shook his head looking sympathetically at his friend.  
"You're blaming Jesse?"

"No, no. Of course not," Jeff shook his head. "We're both tired. We work long hours and have our hobbies, my theatre and his choir group. There's so little time. Maybe he's just not into me any more. You don't suppose he's seeing someone else do you?"

"Nick would never cheat on you," Sebastian was surprised that Jeff was even speculating about that. "For some reason unbeknown to me that man loves you."

"He loved me when he rarely saw me," Jeff mused. "When we lived apart for College, every moment together was precious and exciting. Now it's like we've forgotten what's important. I feel invisible. I can't even remember the last time he blew me," Jeff sighed in defeat.

"Oh," Sebastian grimaced. "I'm sorry. I had no idea. I've been so lost in my world that I didn't realise things weren't great in yours. Your relationship appears so perfect. I was always so jealous of what you two had until Kurt came along and stole my heart then suddenly I had it too until I didn't. It's all so incredibly fragile."

"You'll be good now," Jeff smiled, pleased for his friend. 

"I just can't believe it," Sebastian exhaled slowly. "He's coming home. Tomorrow I'll wake up and he'll be there and the next day and every day after that. I'm so happy Jeffie. Fuck I've missed him."

"I know you have," Jeff acknowledged.

"So tonight?" Sebastian directed the conversation back to Jeff's problems. "Getting Jess out of the house, What's that about?"

Jeff hesitated. "You're gonna judge me," he mumbled, breaking eye contact.

Sebastian chuckled. "Honey what ever it is, if it's dirty I've probably all ready tried it...twice."

"I downloaded Grindr," Jeff blushed, his voice barely above a whisper. "I know I'm a hypocrite because I gave you a really hard time about using it but I'm desperate. I've been chatting with this guy. He's super cute and seems sweet. He's coming over tonight. I'm going to surprise Nicky with a threesome."

"No!" Sebastian shook his head. "That's the worst idea I've ever heard ever."

"I knew you'd judge," Jeff snapped defensively.

"I'm not judging. I have no problem with Grindr or threesomes. Both are fun when you're single but I do have a huge problem with your logic," Sebastian explained patiently. "Do you honestly think offering Nick other men to sleep with is going to bring the two of you closer?"

Jeff shrugged lamely. "I wanted to be spontaneous, to excite him again."

"Except it wouldn't be you exciting him would it? It would be the other guy. Jeffie, it's a bad idea. You two need to reconnect before you even consider inviting other men into your bed." Seb spoke kindly. 

"I'm such an idiot," Jeff buried his face in his hands.

"No you're not," Seb consoled Jeff compassionately. "Spontaneity is good, it's just your approach that's a little askew. I would advise talking to him before simply bringing another guy home to have sex with him. Make sure he's open to it. You've only ever been with each other. I'm not sure he'd be into sharing you with some one else."

"Have you and Kurt ever..." Jeff was sure he already knew the answer.

"Never," Sebastian shook his head. "We don't need anyone else."

"You mean you don't want other men near him?" Jeff grinned a little.

"Of course I don't," Seb frowned. "He's gorgeous and he's mine. Can you truthfully say you'd really be okay watching some hot twink bust a nut into Nick?"

"Nicky only tops," Jeff frowned at Sebastian's crudeness.

"Every time?" Seb narrowed his eyes.

"Not every single time," Jeff shook his head. "On my birthday or..."

"Okaaaay," Sebastian raised a hand to cut Jeff off. He'd already learned more about his friends than he cared to know. Checking his watch, he got to his feet. "Good luck tonight," he tossed Jeff a small supportive smile "I really need to go. The sexiest man in New York City is across town preparing to once again cohabitate with me and I don't want to keep him waiting."

"Lucky you," Jeff smiled supportively. "I hope you both will be very happy together."

"He completes me," Seb backed towards the door, gazing around Jeff's office. "You'll be alright here this afternoon right?"

"Yeah Seb," Jeff nodded. "There's not much going on, just the Templeton deposition at 2pm. I know I've been a bitch the last few days but you did cover for us when we took a week off to take Jesse to Disneyland. We can cope for a day or two without you. Your new assistant seems to be handling everything as well as you do anyway." 

"He spell checks so that's a great start," Seb smiled. "He might actually work out."

"Everything's just falling into place for you isn't it?" Jeff pouted. 

Sebastian smirked smugly. It was about time something went right for him. "Take Jess to Hunter's," Seb advised. "Open a quality bottle of wine, light some candles, get some soft music going, then fill your jacuzzi and see where the night takes you huh?"

"Right, Thank you," Jeff nodded gratefully, taking out his phone to cancel his Grindr 'date'. Seb was right. A surprise threesome was a terrible idea. Jeff loved Nicky more than anything. He wanted Nicky with him not with some random Grindr skank. What had he been thinking? He was so stupid.

"You're welcome," Seb opened the office door. "We'll chat tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure," Jeff nodded, shooting off a quick text to LongJohn69 on Grindr. "Tell Kurt hi."

"Will do," Seb smiled involuntarily at the sound of Kurt's name. He gave Jeff a quick wave and headed for the lift.

He hissed, raising the collar on his coat and stuffing his hands into his pockets as he stepped outside into the cold. Despite the weather he couldn't be happier. He stood on the sidewalk grinning stupidly as he hailed a cab. 

The twenty minute cab ride from the office to Tribeca was tedious and seemed like the longest of Seb's life. It felt all worth it though as his cab turned the corner and he spied the small moving truck full of Kurt's stuff outside his apartment building. Sebastian paid the driver quickly and generously before practically skipping across the pavement to the door. He pressed the intercom button labelled Hummel impatiently multiple times to be buzzed up.

"Hey, who is it?" Sebastian instantly recognised Elliott's cheerful singsongy voice through the intercom.

"Hi Elliott. It's Sebastian. Buzz me up?" He requested happily.

"Hmm that depends," Elliott chuckled.

"On what?" Sebastian queried, shivering. "It's really fucking freezing down here."

"Language!" Elliott teased. "If you want to come up I'll be needing a copy of that naughty, nasty pic you sexted our boy earlier."

Sebastian could hear Kurt laughing in the background.

"Okay," Sebastian laughed completely unperturbed. "I'll send you a pic now." He took out his phone from the inside pocket of his suit jacket and snapped a quick selfie with his middle finger raised in front of his face. He texted it promptly to Elliott. He waited. The buzzer sounded. 

Laughing to himself, he pushed the door open, closing it behind him before bounding up the stairs, two at time to the third floor. Kurt's apartment door was open when he reached the top. His heart skipped a beat as he took in the empty space. He still couldn't believe Kurt was coming home. Then he spotted him. His Kurt, the gorgeous man of his dreams. His Kurt, dressed in a soft burgundy sweater and the tightest indigo skinny jeans Seb had ever seen, looked up with a warm smile, locking eyes with him as he signed the necessary papers for the moving guys. He took Sebastian's breath away. 

"Hey you," Kurt mouthed reaching out a hand as the moving guys left.

"Hi," Sebastian stepped forward and grasped it, holding tight to the soft warm hand in his.

"That wasn't the pic I wanted," Elliott pouted, holding up his phone as he watched the couple. They kissed softly, sweetly, then hugged.

"It's all you're getting. Kurt's pic was limited edition," Sebastian laughed, turning back to Kurt, unable to take his eyes off him. "Did you really show him?"

"Oh he showed me!" Elliott smirked smugly. "Kurtie and I have no secrets."

"He wrestled my phone outta my hands," Kurt snuggled into Sebastian, looking up at him apologetically.

Seb held his boyfriend close. He kissed his hair lovingly, glaring fiercely at Elliott over his shoulder. "Really?"

"Annnnd I was just leaving," Elliott looked thoroughly amused as he backed towards the open door.

"Thank you for your help today," Kurt bit back his laughter. 

"You're welcome. Bye guys." Elliott waved. 

"Thank you," Seb replied sincerely, grateful not just for Elliott's help today but also for his recent encouraging visit that had prompted this amazing reunion.

Elliott nodded his understanding. "Take care of each other," he scrunched his nose cutely at the couple before heading down stairs.

"And we're all alone," Kurt sighed happily into Seb's shoulder, glancing nostalgically around his empty apartment. 

"Indeed we are," Seb nuzzled his nose into Kurt's hair. "I've been waiting for this moment all day. Is it in?" 

"It is," Kurt nodded, whimpering softly as Seb gripped his ass cheeks and squeezed them together, forcing the butt plug against his most sensitive spot.

"How do I feel?" Sebastian whispered into Kurt's neck, applying pressure to Kurt's ass crack through his jeans.

"So good," Kurt whined, involuntarily grinding his growing bulge against Seb's thigh.

Seb moaned softly. "Such a hot horny little bitch aren't you? Let me see it," he reached to undo Kurt's belt.

"Nope not here," Kurt squirmed away with a flirty grin. "Can we wait until we get home?"

"I don't know. Can we?" Sebastian sniggered, looking into Kurt's already dilated eyes.

"Not usually," Kurt giggled. "You never could keep your paws off me."

"Oh really?" Sebastian laughed heartily. "I seem to recall things a little differently."

"You can't blame me," Kurt defended himself with a playful pout. "It's all your fault for being so damn hot."

"If you think I'm so hot, wouldn't you prefer the real me inside you rather than that plug?" Seb whispered seductively against Kurt's ear. 

"Of course yes," Kurt shuddered, his skin tingling as Seb's warm breath softly grazed it.

"I'm surprised you kept it," Sebastian squeezed Kurt's ass again as he nibbled his ear. "Have you been using it Gorgeous?"

"I've missed you," Kurt hissed, giving nothing away.

"You could have come home," Seb offered, pulling back to look Kurt in the eye. "You must have known I'd never turn you away." 

"Can we please just go home now?" Kurt took Sebastian's hand.

"Answer me first," Sebastian looked incredible smug as he taunted Kurt. "Did you use it?"

"I did. Okay?" Kurt blurted, feeling incredibly embarrassed.

"Better than okay," Sebastian growled fiercely under his breath. His ego adequately stroked. "You're too fucking good to be true. So fucking sexy."

"That turns you on," Kurt sounded a little surprised. 

"Hell yes," Sebastian backed Kurt against the wall. "Feel this," he groaned, taking Kurt's hand and trapping it against the rock hard bulge in his suit pants.

Kurt looked suitably impressed as he gently pushed Sebastian away and stepped forward from the wall.

"You don't want me?" Sebastian looked a little hurt.

"I do," Kurt confirmed. "But at home."

"What does it matter where?" Sebastian muttered, irritated. He was still feeling a little sensitive about the security of this relationship. This felt like just another rejection. "It never used to matter where."

"We were apart a long time," Kurt sighed sadly. "And before you say a word I know it was all fault. It's so amazing to be back together with you. To look into your beautiful eyes again, hear your voice, see you smile, to be able to kiss again whenever I want to, to hold you, touch you..."

"You can touch me right now, any where you want," Sebastian offered, with a flirty spark in his eye.

"Don't interrupt," Kurt grinned, subtly shaking his head as he looked into Sebastian's eyes. "What I'm trying to say is that I love you and I've missed you and I'm so thrilled we are back together again because a part of me is missing when I'm not with you but none of this is really going to feel real for me until I'm back home within our four Lenox Hill walls living with you again. I need to go home. Please take me home Sebby."

Right...yes...umm okay," Sebastian was so moved he struggled to find words. "Umm, we are going to need to stop for food on the way though. My...I mean our, our cupboards are bare."

Kurt laughed at Seb's inane babbling. "We can order in sweetheart. It's fine."

"But I don't even have your favourite Magnolia Bakery cheese cake cookies," Sebastian suddenly seemed flustered.

"I don't need cookies Sebby. I only need you," Kurt assured him. "Are you okay babe?"

"You're really coming home aren't you?" Sebastian burst into tears, overwhelmed with emotion. "This is real, right? Tell me I'm not about to wake up in my bed, alone again."

"Aww Sebby," Kurt teared up a little too, as he comforted Sebastian, holding him close and stroking his back. Seb clung to to him.

"What if it doesn't work out?" Seb whispered, with a sniff.

"Then at least we will know we tried," Kurt replied encouragingly. "I have a good feeling though." He wiped a stray tear from Sebastian's cheek and kissed him tenderly. 

"Me too," Seb smiled sadly as he drew back slowly from the kiss, taking Kurt's hand. "Let's go home Gorgeous."

"Let's go home," Kurt echoed, with a nod and a fond smile at his partner as he grabbed his coat from a large brass hook by the door. "I have something I want to show you." He directed Seb's hand down to his ass, as he struggled into the heavy coat and lead Sebastian out of the empty apartment.

Seb groaned, waiting impatiently for Kurt to lock the door. "Are you sure you've got everything?" He checked as he fondled Kurt's ass.

"All I need is you," Kurt replied sincerely as he tucked his keys into Sebastian's coat pocket. They smiled giddily at each other as they descended the stairs hand in hand, crazily in love to begin the next chapter of their lives together.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian welcomes Kurt home but they soon discover that the path to true love can be a rocky one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning  
> Drug warning
> 
> This chapter has a little bit of everything. Fluff, smut, angst  
> They love, they fight, they cry, they are kurtbastian
> 
> Enjoy xxx

Sebastian smiled wide, his heart racing as he stopped outside his apartment door with Kurt by his side. He looked at Kurt as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. Kurt was smiling too, a huge elated smile that lit up his face and made his gorgeous glasz eyes sparkle. Sebastian hesitated savouring the moment. This was it. All they had to do was step through the doorway and they were once again officially living together. This was Sebastian's dream come true and judging from the expression on Kurt's face, his as well.

Kurt squealed softly as Sebastian lunged at him, scooping him up in his arms. He wrapped his arms eagerly around Seb's neck and they kissed softly as Sebastian stepped forward, carrying Kurt romantically over the threshold. Giggling gleefully Kurt nudged the door with an outstretched foot, closing it behind them . 

"Welcome home Gorgeous," Seb murmured weaving through the barrage of boxes, that now cluttered their living room, to sit Kurt delicately down on the sofa.

"Thank you Sebby," Kurt beamed, pulling Seb down beside him by the lapels on his coat. He kissed his sweet man hard on the lips. "And in such style? I thought only blushing brides were lifted across the threshold."

"Did I do something wrong?" Seb was suddenly feeling very self conscious. "I'm just excited that you're here. I mean I don't know if we'll ever marry. I just wanted to cease the moment."

"It was beautifully romantic," Kurt assured Sebastian with a peck on the lips. "You always make everything so memorable."

"Do you remember when we first moved in here?" Sebastian chuckled, pushing Kurt back into the cushions.

"Of course, I do," Kurt laughed, dragging Seb down on top of him. He held Seb's hips, parting his legs a little so Seb could lay comfortably. "It was chaos. I forgot to have the electricity switched on and you ticked the wrong box on the moving company's paper work."

"I still swear that wasn't me," Sebastian looked down into Kurt's eyes, tenderly brushing his boyfriend's hair from his face. "I'm a defence attorney. I wouldn't make that kind of administrative error."

"Either way, all our stuff ended up at their storage facility and I was without my skin care products for 2 days," Kurt pouted. 

"Without your skin care products?" Sebastian laughed, kissing Kurt's forehead. "We had nothing, no furniture, no clothes, no kitchen supplies, nothing."

"You know I hate dry skin," Kurt giggled. "Besides we got by. We had each other."

"And that fancy room at The Plaza," Sebastian reminded Kurt. 

"Which was way too decadent and expensive," Kurt chastised Sebastian playfully. 

"Nonsense," Sebastian shook his head. "We both worked hard. We deserved it. You deserve the world Kurt Hummel."

"I have the world," Kurt stroked Seb's face affectionately. "You're my world Sebby, since the day you spilt my Jumba Juice you've been my world."

"It won't be easy Kurt," Seb spoke quietly, maintaining eye contact. "I'm not as trusting as I once was. It hurt Kurt, when you left without a word. It crushed me."

"I know," Kurt sighed. "But I want to do anything and everything I can to make it up you. I want to be with you Sebastian. I want this to work. I want you by my side through all the ups and downs, to cling to on cold nights, to complain every time I forget to change the empty toilet roll, to share my cheesecake with."

"You want to share your cheesecake with me?" Sebastian feigned shock. "Are you even serious right now?"

"I am," Kurt nodded, rolling up his hips as he began to undo Sebastian's coat buttons.

"Oh no no no!" Sebastian halted Kurt with a smirk. "If you're going to try to seduce me Mr Hummel I expect it done right, not a quickie on the sofa amongst all these boxes. I can't perform with your Dolce and Gabbana moisturiser staring at me from across the room."

"Giorgio Armani," Kurt corrected Sebastian with an eye roll. 

"Whatever," Seb grinned. "All I know is that last time I picked you up a jar at Barney's it cost me almost $400."

"Looking this good doesn't come cheap," Kurt reminded his love with a smirk.

"There's nothing cheap about you Gorgeous," Seb looked adoringly at Kurt. "Which reminds me," Seb sat up and took a thick envelope from his inside coat pocket. He handed it to Kurt, then stood up and removed his coat and suit jacket and loosened his tie.

"What's this?" Kurt looked confused. Sitting up he watched Sebastian as he weaved his way back through all the boxes to hang his coat. 

"The loan contract," Sebastian shrugged, putting his coat on a hanger. "I had my new assistant draw it up today. It's very standard. $100 000, no interest, pay as you can. Is 100 enough? We can always top it up if you need more. You're welcome to get your lawyer to check it over."

"You're my lawyer," Kurt opened the envelope and took out the papers. 

"Well I've checked it over and it's a good deal," Sebastian joked lightheartedly. "I wasn't sure if your bank account details were the same, so I left that section blank. Just fill it in, sign it and I'll have Jared transfer the money."

"Jared?" Kurt asked, not looking up from his reading.

"My new assistant," Sebastian provided.

"Is he hot?" Kurt continued to read.

"He can spell," Sebastian replied evasively.

"Is he hotter than me?" Kurt's eyes met Sebastian's.

"No man is hotter than you," Sebastian spoke sincerely.

"Can we hold off on the loan?" Kurt returned the papers to the envelope. 

"Is something wrong with the contract?" Sebastian looked worried as he sat down beside Kurt again.

"No," Kurt shook his head. "It's fine."

"Then what?" Seb pushed, resting a hand on Kurt's knee. "I love you Kurt. I'm happy to do this. No strings attached."

"I'm grateful," Kurt nodded. "Look at you. You're amazing. You have this apartment and your firm and an absolute heart of gold."

"And now I have it all again," Seb smiled. "Cause I have you."

"I walked out on you," Kurt looked down shamefully. "And you've taken me back like it's nothing. Welcomed me home and now you're bailing me out because I couldn't keep my shit together without you. Why Sebastian?"

"I just want to be with you," Sebastian sighed. "You're pretty and you make me happy."

"What if I can't pay you back?" Kurt looked at the envelope on the table with disdain.

"Then I'll send some thug around to break your thumbs," Sebastian chuckled. "I know where you live. Honestly Kurt I don't care about money. It's never been an issue between us before."

"That was back when I had some," Kurt sounded dejected.

"You're amazingly talented and hot as fuck. I'm not worried. You'll have a job in no time," Sebastian replied supportively. "Any cast would be lucky to have you."

"Thank you," Kurt smiled softly. "Fuck, I love you." 

"I love you too," Sebastian cupped Kurt's face. He leaned in, capturing Kurt's lips in a heated kiss. Kurt responded wholeheartedly, their tongues entwining and teeth clashing as Seb dragged Kurt to his feet and backed him into their bedroom, them both kicking their shoes off on the way.

They struggled frantically, impatiently, to undress one another. A picture crashed to the floor as Sebastian pushed Kurt into the wall, kissing, sucking, biting his neck, marking him possessively as he grinded furiously against him.

Their bedside lamp toppled over as Kurt pushed back, shoving Sebastian roughly down onto the bed, straddling him, sending buttons flying every which way as he tore his shirt from his chest.

Sebastian rolled them over. Pinning Kurt below him. Their eyes, lips, tongues, met passionately then parted. Kurt lifted his back off the mattress as Seb removed his sweater over his head then tossed it aside before shrugging off the remains of his own torn shirt.

"You really are gorgeous," Sebastian panted, kissing and nipping along Kurt's collar bone then sucking Kurt's left nipple between his teeth.

Kurt gasped, arching his hips off the bed. He buried his hands in the back of Sebastian's hair, directing him lower. Sebastian obliged, his tongue trailing down Kurt's abs and stomach to the waist band of his jeans. Sebastian looked up at Kurt's face with a smirk as he palmed his hardness through his jeans then finally undid his belt. 

"I hate these fucking jeans," he grumbled, nuzzling his face into Kurt's crotch before impatiently undoing the jeans and peeling them awkwardly down Kurt's legs. 

"There's no sexy way to do that," Kurt sighed in relief as his swollen crushed cock was finally freed from the restraints of the excessively tight denim.

Seb chuckled, his pupils dilating as he eyed Kurt appreciatively. He groaned loudly, biting into his bottom lip as he parted Kurt's legs, lifting them a little to reveal the pink plug lodged snuggly in his ass.

Kurt whimpered as Seb gave the end of it a gentle nudge. Seb eased it out a little, twisted it slightly then pushed it back in, watching in fascination as Kurt's asshole clenched around it. "Fuck," he murmured, his voice thick with arousal. "Hands and knees bitch," he demanded, scrambling to get out of his suit pants.

Kurt assumed the position as Seb took a condom from the drawer and adding a little lube rolled it on himself.

"Legs apart!" Seb ordered, pushing Kurt's feet apart. "There's a good boy. Let daddy see."

"I'm not calling you daddy," Kurt protested stubbornly glaring over his shoulder at Sebastian. 

Sebastian laughed, slapping Kurt's ass. "Not yet," he taunted, gripping the plug. He slid it out just a bit, then back in. 

"Not ever," Kurt whined, gripping the bed clothes beneath him, white knuckled.

"I've heard that before," Sebastian smirked watching Kurt slowly fall apart as he continued to tease him with the plug.

"No Sebby," Kurt began to involuntarily rock his hips in rhythm with Seb's ministrations. "Never happening."

"So cocky," Sebastian laughed, slapping Kurt's other cheek with his cock as he pulled the plug completely out. 

Kurt whined at the loss, watching over his shoulder in awe as Seb seductively sucked the taste of him from the toy with a satisfied hum. Not getting his fill, Sebastian went straight for the source, holding Kurt's cheeks apart and lapping at his open hole, moaning, licking, eagerly tasting, the tip of his tongue occasionally breaching the clenching muscle and soon probing deeper. He added a finger then a second soon after, teasing Kurt's most sensitive spot as he stretched him open. 

Kurt moaned out his appreciation, writhing and squirming, collapsing down into the mattress as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

"What was her name?" Sebastian asked, licking his lips as he came up panting for breath.

"What?" Kurt's brain was too blissfully mushed to comprehend Sebastian's question. 

"The bitch," Seb flipped Kurt over, kneeling between his thighs. "The bitch you wasted this gorgeous cock on," Seb grasped Kurt's hard heavy dick in his fist, giving it a few tugs. "What was her name?"

"What the fuck?" Kurt frowned, his wits quickly returning to him. "No Sebastian. We are not having this conversation right now?"

"I think we are," Sebastian argued. He released Kurt and moved away slightly. "Her name Kurt?"

"What does it matter?" Kurt huffed. "I was high and I fucked a woman. So what?"

"You were what?" Sebastian couldn't believe his ears. "High?" His tone became pitchy. "High on what? You and Elliott do drugs now?"

"No, we don't," Kurt shook his head. "I was gifted a little molly one night when I was dancing. It's no big deal."

"No big deal? Right," Sebastian tried desperately to hold his tongue as he got up. "What does one have to do to be gifted drugs Kurt? Please don't answer that. I can't believe you chose that kinda life over what we had, that cage dancing and drugs was preferable to marrying me."

"It wasn't like that," Kurt pleaded for Sebastian's understanding. "Just come back here," Kurt sat up extending a hand to Seb. "Please?"

Seb shook his head. "I'm not really in the mood now," he turned his back and carefully removed the condom from his ebbing erection. He tossed it in the trash as he crossed the floor to his dresser. He took 2 pairs of boxer briefs from the drawer, pulling one pair on, and throwing the others on the bed in front of Kurt. "We should get you unpacked."

"Sebastian?" Kurt looked over at his partner heart broken as he slipped on the underwear. 

"Don't worry about it," Sebastian huffed, going into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. 

"I am worried," Kurt barged in behind him.

"Do you mind?" Sebastian scowled. "I'm peeing here."

"Pfft," Kurt rolled his eyes. "I've seen you pee a million times Sebby. It's nothing new."

"What happened to you?" Sebastian shook away the last few drops, tucked himself back in and flushed the toilet. "Instead of walking out that day why didn't you just talk to me?"

"I couldn't," Kurt had no explanation. He stood numbly, watching Seb wash his hands and brush his teeth.

"Right," Seb finally replied as he returned his electric toothbrush to the stand.

"Michaela," Kurt sighed, following Seb out of the bathroom. "The girl's name was Michaela. She was a brunette, tall, pretty. She was drunk and waiting for me back stage after the gig. Very handsy..."

"That's enough now," Sebastian snapped, halting Kurt. His expression was dark as he covered his ears with his hands in a weak attempt to block out Kurt's voice. 

"No," Kurt protested angrily, gripping one of Seb's arms to make him listen. "Don't you want to hear about how she touched me? Her soft hand squeezing and stroking my big hard cock as she took it in her mouth. Licking and sucking so hungrily."

"Fuck you," Sebastian looked at Kurt obliterated. His heart shattering at the mere thought of another human being, no matter the gender, touching the man he loved so intimately.

"How hard I was as she rolled a condom on me?" Kurt continued cruelly. "How she impaled herself? Squeezing around me as she slid up and down on me, calling my name as she played with herself. Don't you want to know how good it felt to cum inside her?" Kurt sneered furiously. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Tears streaked Sebastian's cheeks. "You're such a bastard."

"You wanted to know Sebastian," Kurt screamed, his own tears flowing freely now. "This has been the worst fucking year of my life okay? I hit lows I didn't even know existed before. It was worse than when my life was threatened in high school, worse than all the shit with Blaine, worse even than when my mother died, all because I was afraid and made one stupid choice. I missed you every single moment of every single day. Everything just spiralled out of control. Nothing made sense or had meaning without you. I was too proud to come home so I stopped caring. I made huge mistakes, took crappy job after crappy job, tried molly just once, banged a girl, cried a lot. I was a mess. Without you, I'm a mess Sebby. Look at me. I'm a fucking mess."

Sebastian's heart melted as he looked into Kurt's devastated face. It hurt to his very core to see the once spirited and joyful man he loved reduced to his withered, broken shell but he knew together they could rebuild. He knew together they were stronger, their love made them stronger. 

"Shh," Sebastian cooed, taking Kurt in his arms. "Shhh now. That's enough." Kurt wrapped his arms around Seb's bare shoulders, sobbing into his neck as Seb soothingly stroked his back. "It's okay now Gorgeous. It's okay. I've got you. Shhh."

"I'm sorry," Kurt blubbered into Sebastian's shoulder, clinging tight to him. "I'm so sorry. I'll never leave you again."

"You fucking better not," Seb raised Kurt's face up with a finger under his chin to look into his teary eyes. "You're a stupid ass Kurt Hummel, but fuck I adore you."

Kurt chucked softly through his tears, wiping his drippy nose on the back of his hand. "I have no idea why," he sniffed.

"I dunno," Seb smirked, giving Kurt a final squeeze. "You're kinda cute in your own way and you're almost house trained."

"Almost?" Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"Still can't convince you to call me Daddy," he sniggered, standing the bed side lamp back up.

"And you never will," Kurt laughed, returning the picture to the wall. "I have a father and I don't call him daddy either."

"Eww," Sebastian gave Kurt a playful shove. "Don't make it gross."

"It already was," Kurt grinned.

"Not as gross as you with a woman," Sebastian scrunched his nose. "Is that really how it was?"

Kurt nodded quietly. 

"Did you kiss her?" Sebastian asked his tone soft.

Kurt hesitated thoughtfully as he tried to recall. "No," he surprised even himself. "No I didn't. That's awful isn't it?"

"Not at all," Sebastian shook his head. "I never kiss on the lips."

"You kiss me," Kurt seemed a little perplexed. 

"Because you're the one," Seb smiled shyly.

"The one?" Kurt half smiled back.

"The one I want to share forever with," Sebastian whispered quietly, gazing lovingly at the man before him. 

"Forever," Kurt echoed with a nod and a contented sigh. Forever sounded just about perfect.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally it's date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love domestic flirty kurtbastian. They warm my heart <3
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy lovelies xx

"Fuck, I missed you," Sebastian sighed, carelessly tossing his briefcase on to the bed and pulling a smiling wet haired Kurt, wrapped only in a towel, into his arms. "Did you have a good day Gorgeous? It looks like you've almost finished unpacking."

"Only 3 boxes to go," Kurt wrapped his arms around Seb's neck, playing with his hair as he kissed him hello. "I think I might be missing one," he frowned softly. "None of my books have shown up. I need to call the company."

"I'm sure they're just in storage with all your furniture. I wouldn't worry," Sebastian assured him, loosening Kurt's towel as moved in with a soft moan and kissed his neck. "What are we doing for dinner tonight? I'm starving. I was so busy at the office today I didn't even get a chance to stop for lunch."

Kurt jumped back looking at Sebastian with disgust. "Dinner? Seriously?" He pouted. "You've forgotten haven't you? I can't believe you forgot."

Sebastian chuckled softly, shaking his head and sitting his phone down on his bedside table as he admired Kurt's bare chest. "Shut up silly goose. I've been looking forward to date night all week. Where are we going?"

"Nowhere with you looking like that," Kurt teased lightly. "Go have a shower and get changed. We leave in an hour."

"Join me?" Sebastian gazed at Kurt hopefully, starting to undress as he made his way to the bathroom. 

"Ha. No," Kurt shook his head, adjusting his towel. "I've already showered. An hour Sebastian."

"You're worried you won't be able to keep your hands off all this," Sebastian gestured down his body with a cheeky smirk. "I get it. I'm hot."

"Indeed you are," Kurt giggled, watching his ridiculous boyfriend undress, until he disappeared into the bathroom. 

"Can you grab some clothes out for me baby?" Sebastian poked his head back around the open door. "Last chance. It's not too late if you want to join me."

"I'll choose you an outfit," Kurt rolled his eyes. "I honestly don't know how you coped without me."

"I didn't," Sebastian muttered sadly as he turned on the water. 

While Sebastian showered, Kurt busied himself confirming details for their date, getting dressed and choosing Sebastian's clothes. 

"Maybe we should just stay in," Seb eyed Kurt appreciatively in his tuxedo as he stepped naked from the bathroom, freshly shaven with his hair impeccably styled. "I'm sure we could come up with something fun to do right here. You look...you look incredible."

Kurt smiled, grazing his hand lightly over Seb's junk as he passed by him to use the bathroom mirror. "Your clothes are on the bed."

"You're not even a little bit tempted?" Seb feigned offence, checking the clothes Kurt had chosen. "Why so formal with the clothes? I thought you said dinner and dancing."

"That's right," Kurt nodded. "But we're going somewhere special. Trust me you'll want to look your best."

"Sounds ominous," Sebastian looked wary as he searched through the pile of clothes for his underwear. "No underwear?" he grinned, slipping on the crisp black shirt Kurt had selected.

"You won't be needing any tonight," Kurt growled as he turned on his hair dryer to style his hair.

"Fuck," Sebastian hissed, continuing to dress while Kurt finished up in the next room. 

"Wow," Kurt smiled wide, looking Sebastian up and down as he returned to the bedroom they once again shared. "You look so beautiful."

"Ehh," Sebastian grumbled, struggling with his bow tie. "Can you help me with this damn thing? I can never tie them properly."

"Of course," Kurt nodded, stepping forward. Seb held Kurt's hips as he tied the bow tie with hasty precision. He pecked Seb's lips before stepping back to make sure it was straight. "You look perfect."

"So do you sweetheart," Seb sighed contentedly. "Shall we go now?" He pocketed his phone from the side table.

"Soon," Kurt checked his watch for the time. "Would you like a glass of champagne before we go?"

"We have champagne?" Seb looked impressed as he followed Kurt out into the kitchen. "That would be lovely."

"The real French kind," Kurt grinned as he removed the bottle from the fridge. "Would you like to do the honours?" He asked, passing the bottle to his partner then taking two champagne flutes from the top cupboard.

"What are we celebrating?" Sebastian asked, tearing the foil from the top of the bottle.

"Us," Kurt smiled stepping back a little in case the bottle exploded. "Our love. Getting back together."

"Sounds good to me," Sebastian grinned, giggling as he popped the champagne cork and the bottle overflowed a little onto the kitchen countertop.

He filled the glasses slowly, offering one to Kurt as he placed the bottle down. Kurt accepted it as Seb picked up his own glass. 

"To us," Sebastian gently clinked his glass against Kurt's. "To you. To the love of my life."

"Aww. To you," Kurt locked eyes with Sebastian as they both took a small sip of the bubbly. "To the man of my dreams."

"I love you so much," Sebastian replied emotionally. "You'll never have any idea how good it felt to come home to you today."

"I love you too," Kurt hummed as his phone chimed with a text message. "Looks like our ride is here," he smiled softly as he checked his screen. 

"I'll just grab my coat," Sebastian emptied his glass quickly, placing it into the sink. "Don't want to keep the uber waiting."

"Was it really cold out when you came home?" Kurt checked, quickly wiping the countertop and tidying before following Sebastian out to the coat closet by the front door. "Should I wear a scarf?"

"This blue one," Sebastian passed Kurt the scarf. "It matches your beautiful eyes. It's freezing out. First snow fall of the season today. We'll have to go to the park tomorrow. It's so beautiful covered in snow and it's been so long since I kicked your hot ass in a snowball fight."

"How can I resist an invitation like that?" Kurt chuckled, wrapping the scarf around his neck then putting his coat on and buttoning it up. He watched Sebastian, almost unable to look away as he tied the belt on his coat.

"What are you looking at?" Sebastian side eyed Kurt self consciously. "Do I still have shaving cream on my face or something?"

"No," Kurt shook his head, reaching up and stroking Seb's smooth cheek. "I'm just thinking how lucky I am to have you. You're such a loving and forgiving man. I'm so blessed."

"Thank you," Sebastian took Kurt's hands in his. "Thank you for coming home."

"I never want to be anywhere else," Kurt leaned up and kissed Sebastian's cheek. "Now let's go huh?" 

"Yeah," Seb stepped out into the hallway as Kurt held the door open for him and turned out all the apartment lights.

Both a little nervous but ecstatically happy they make their way to the elevator hand in hand. Kurt pushed the button and they stood close as they waited. "Not even a tiny hint," Sebastian whined as the doors slowly opened before them. 

"Nope," Kurt shook his head, as they stepped inside. The elevator was crowded, apparently half the building was going on a Friday night. Kurt nestled back into Sebastian's arms in the confined space. Neither said a word until the reached the ground floor.

"Aww look," Kurt gasped in delight, looking out through the glass front doors of the building at the lightly falling snow. "It's so beautiful."

"It is," Seb agreed, greatly enjoying Kurt's sense of wonder. 

"Have a great evening gentlemen," their doorman greeted them as he opened the doors for them.

"Thank you," Kurt replied as he escorted his date outside into the chilly air.

"A hot chocolate and movie upstairs in our pyjamas sounds good about now," Sebastian shivered.

"I don't wear pyjamas," Kurt giggled. 

"Even better," Seb wiggled his eye brows.

"Behave yourself," Kurt teased as a Hansom cab driver approached them dressed in traditional Victorian garb. 

"Mr Hummel?" He addressed the pair formally. "Your carriage awaits."

"Carriage?" Sebastian looked amused. "What have you done Mr Hummel?"

"This is just the beginning," Kurt promised, taking Seb's hand and dragging him across the street to their vintage enclosed horse drawn carriage.

The driver held the door open for them, waiting patiently as they got themselves comfortable side by side in the cosy space before closing it.

"You're insane," Sebastian grinned obviously enjoying the romance of the experience. "This is beautiful." He reached for an hors d'oeuvres. "And food too. Thank god I'm so hungry."

"You like it right?" Kurt asked nervously as he watched Sebastian stuff his face with mini seafood vol au vents. "I want tonight to be special."

"It's special because I'm with you," Seb put his arm around Kurt snuggling him into his side as the carriage moved slowly down the street. They sat together, nibbling on the finger foods and watching the falling snow out the windows as they crossed over into Central Park. 

Seb placed a soft kiss in Kurt's hair, sighing happily. He regretted all the time he'd missed with this man as all the love he felt for him overwhelmed  
him. 

Kurt squeezed Seb's knee in acknowledgement as the carriage approached its destination. "We're here," he bubbled excitedly. 

"Where's here?" Sebastian looked out the window. "The planetarium?" 

"Yeah," Kurt smiled "Trust me you won't be disappointed. "It's stunning all lit up at night."

"Of course," Sebastian seemed a little confused by their obscure destination. "I guess I was just maybe expecting The Rainbow Room or something."

"Not tonight," Kurt shook his head, confident in his choice. "I'm on a budget."

"I would have paid," Sebastian offered, as their driver opened the door.

"Not necessary," Kurt was adamant as he waited for Sebastian to exit the carriage. He stepped out behind him into the snow, offering their driver a tip before approaching the building.

"It's not even open," Sebastian whined, catching up and taking Kurt's hand.

"It is. You'll see," Kurt assured him with a slight frown at his attitude. He took out his phone and sent off a quick prepared text message. An attendant unlocked the doors for them promptly, leading them inside. She greeted them warmly, taking their coats and scarves and leading them towards the doors of the auditorium. 

Kurt halted her before she could open the doors. "Just one moment please." Kurt looked to Sebastian, who still appeared totally unimpressed with their location, with his eyes full of love. Looking suddenly more pale than ever. He reached nervously into his inside tuxedo jacket pocket. 

Dropping onto one knee, he opened the ring box, presenting a flawless, white gold and diamond engagement band to Sebastian. Seb looked at him stunned as he began to speak. "I love you Sebastian Smythe more than words can say. Leaving you was the worst mistake I've ever made. Nobody makes me happy like you can. No one rocks my world like you can. No one fills my heart with love like you can. Will you do me the great honour of becoming my husband? Will you marry me Sebastian? In there? Right now?" He gestured towards the auditorium doors.

"Umm..." Sebastian was stunned into silence. He looked anxiously between the breathtaking ring, Kurt's breathtaking face and the doors. "What about our friends? Our families? I haven't even had a chance to tell my family we are back together. My sister? She's still in Alaska."

"They're all in there," Kurt smiled up at Sebastian with pleading in his eyes. "They're waiting...Marry me Sebastian?" He raised the ring a little higher.

"Umm...wow," Sebastian was totally overwhelmed. His heart was racing faster than his thoughts. "They're all in there? My parents? Your parents?"

"Yes," Kurt answered patiently. "Just say yes Seb. Be my husband."

"Fuck!" Sebastian shook his head, covering his face with his hands as he stepped back a little. "No Kurt. No I'm sorry Gorgeous I can't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry :(


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm way too attached. I'll admit I cried a little but I hope you enjoy xxx

"No?" Kurt returned to his feet looking anguished. "But I hired a celebrant and everyone is waiting in there."

Sebastian began to pace. Three steps to the left, three to the right and back again and back again. "It's too much, too soon," he muttered anxiously. 

"Too soon?" Kurt was confused. "We were together four years."

"But we've been back together barely more than four days," Sebastian tugged at his hair in exasperation as he anxiously continued to pace. "We are just getting to know each other and to trust each other again."

"We know each other inside out Sebby. You know me better than I know myself," Kurt implored, his tone desperate.

"Not now Kurt," Sebastian shook his head in exasperation. "Don't be quoting Adam Lambert song lyrics at me now. This is serious."

"That was just a coincidence," Kurt sighed. "The words stand true though. You know me Sebby and I know you. I know that the minute you get home from work after a long day the first thing you want is to be held."

"That's because I miss you when we're apart all day," Sebastian stopped pacing and looked at Kurt.

"You call me at least three times everyday," Kurt smiled softly.

"I know," Seb agreed shyly, recognising how clingy he truly was. "Your voice grounds me but...

"I know that all though you're a defence attorney you hate crime shows on TV," Kurt supplied quietly, cutting Seb off.

"They are always grossly inaccurate," Sebastian rolled his eyes. "That annoys the hell out of me"

"I can understand that," Kurt nodded. "I know that even though you're a grown ass man that your favorite cereal is Lucky Charms. I know that you love me more than anyone has ever loved me Sebby. I see it in your eyes when ever you look at me. I feel it in the way you touch me, hear it in your voice whenever you speak to me. You said you wanted forever Seb and I want that too. You said that what ever happened we could face it together. There's no better way for us to do that than as husbands."

"I do love you Gorgeous," Sebastian agreed. "And you're right. I do want forever with you. I want to be married and I want a family, a mini van and a gorgeous little house with a yard and a garden. I want that with you. Are you sure you're ready though?"

"I'm ready," Kurt nodded. "I've never been more ready for anything. I can't think of anything I want more than to wake up beside you everyday knowing that I'm Mr Kurt Hummel-Smythe. Knowing that you're mine and I'm yours forever and always."

"It all sounds incredibly romantic and extremely tempting," Sebastian gnawed at his bottom lip as he considered his options. "But what happens in tough times Gorgeous? You just walked out on me last time."

"I'm not that guy anymore. I was scared back then. I'm not scared anymore. I know what I want Sebastian Smythe and what I want is you. Forever and always in my arms as my husband. Please Sebby. I love you so damn much. I can't bare to spend another moment without you. I bought the ring and everyone we love is on the other side of those doors waiting. Please say you'll marry me."

"Yes," Sebastian smiled reaching for Kurt. "Yes okay. Yes Gorgeous I'll marry you."

Kurt teared up as he stepped into Sebastian's embrace. "I promise you'll never be sorry," Kurt whispered against Sebastian's lips before they kissed lovingly. "I'm going to make you the happiest man alive."

"You always have," Seb held Kurt close. "There's only you Kurt."

"You are everything that's good in this world," Kurt smiled, taking a step back he removed the white gold, diamond and green emerald engagement band from the box. He took Seb's hand tenderly and slid the ring onto his finger. They both looked down at it with awe. "It fits perfectly and looks flawless on you."

"It's beautiful," Seb agreed, stretching his hand out to admire it. 

"The stones match your beautiful eyes," Kurt pecked Seb's lips.

"Aww I love it. Thank you Fiancé," he beamed looking between Kurt's face and his hand. 

"Fiancé?" Kurt smiled wide. "We're about to have the world's shortest engagement. Are you ready?" He gestured towards the doors.

"Tell me you love me again," Sebastian hesitated searching for reassurance. He took a deep deep breath wondering if he was doing the right thing. It was Kurt though. His Kurt. The gorgeous man he'd loved with all his heart and soul for the past five years of his life. This couldn't be wrong.

"You know I love you Sebby more than cheesecake, more than tequila, more than anything," Kurt looked into Seb's eyes and spoke from his heart. 

"I love you too," Sebastian smiled nervously. "So Charlotte's really in there, all the way from Alaska?" 

"She's in there," Kurt confirmed. "I spoke to her while you were in the shower."

"You did?" Seb seemed a little rattled. "How is she?"

"Why don't we step inside and see?" Kurt prompted. 

"I need Jeff to be my best man," Sebastian mumbled almost to himself. "And Nick and Hunter as groomsmen."

"I know," Kurt nodded. "They're ready."

"What about you?" Seb seemed totally overwhelmed. "Who will you have?"

"Elliott, Finn and Chase," Kurt supplied as if it was a given. 

"Chase?" Sebastian looked at Kurt confused.

"Chase Madison. I worked with him at Vogue.com. We get coffee every week," Kurt reminded Sebastian patiently.

"Oops. I've always called him Charles," Sebastian grimaced. "Didn't you sleep with him before we met?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"No," Kurt frowned. "Why would you think that?"

"I dunno," Seb shrugged. "He always acts so familiar with you."

"We're just friends sweetheart," Kurt smiled, looking straight at the double doors. "Are you ready?"

"Yes...no...ugh," Sebastian looked deep into Kurt's eyes. "I'm ready," he reached up and stroked Kurt's smooth, soft cheek. "Do I look okay?"

"You take my breath away," Kurt leaned up and kissed Seb softly. He took a nervous deep breath and looped his arm through Sebastian's. With a quick nod to the attendant, she opened the double doors of the auditorium to celebratory cheers and clapping from their loved ones.

Charlotte lunged excitedly at Sebastian before he'd barely even stepped inside. Kurt stepped aside to talk to Burt. "Looking mighty fine big brother," Charlotte laughed, hugging Sebastian tight. "I'm so thrilled for you." She attached a small lavender boutonnière to the lapel of his jacket. "It smells divine," she giggled happily. "Kurt's a good man. You're going to be so happy."

His parents were next before Sebastian could even reply to his sister.

"Kind of sudden," Oliver Smythe laughed softly. "We were a little shocked. Didn't even realise you two were back together. Are you sure about this?" 

Sebastian wasn't sure. He was terrified but he smiled and nodded none the less. He knew he wanted to marry Kurt. He had always wanted to marry Kurt, to be with him always but his dad was right this was very sudden. "He makes me happy," Sebastian mumbled.

"Congratulations my darling boy," Felicity kissed her son's cheek. "I'm so proud of you Sebastian."

"Thanks Mama," Sebastian took a deep breath as the main lights dimmed and the music began. He gazed around the crowded star lit auditorium. It was stunningly beautiful but not as beautiful as the gorgeous man on his arm who was slowly guiding him down the stairs as their guests frantically scurried to the seats.

He gazed over at Kurt as they headed down step by step towards a fairy lit wedding arch on the stage floor. Kurt smiled softly back. "I love you," he mouthed, holding Seb's arm a little tighter as if he were afraid he might run. 

Seb had no intention of running. He knew they had a lot to work through, they didn't even have their blood test results yet, but they could work through it as husbands. There was nothing they couldn't face and conquer together. 

"What about our honeymoon?" Seb whispered against Kurt's ear as they reached the bottom. 

"You'll see," Kurt beamed as they approached the celebrant and their patiently waiting groomsmen. Jeff greeted Sebastian with a warm hug. "Congrats," he chuckled, patting Sebastian on the back. "You are sooooo getting laid tonight."

"Shut up," Seb laughed nervously, shaking Nick's then Hunter's hands. "You assholes didn't even throw me a bachelor party."

"We had one," Hunter joked. "It was fantastic. Did we forget to invite you?"

"Hilarious," Seb smirked, turning back to Kurt. His beautiful Kurt who looked absolutely flawless, who would soon be his husband. "Husband," Sebastian mumbled under his breath. He truly loved the sound of that. He could do this. He was ready. He took both Kurt's hands in his, raising one to his lips and placing a soft kiss to the palm of it. "Let's get married," he spoke loudly for everyone to hear. 

The guests laughed and clapped and Seb heard his sister whistle as the celebrant nodded at them both and began to speak.

The introduction was short and sweet but Seb barely heard a word, anxiously realising he had no ring for his man. "A ring?" He whispered through gritted teeth to Jeff, pointing to his new engagement band.

Jeff smiled knowingly, patting his chest to indicate that he had one his jacket pocket. Seb sighed in relief, slightly disappointed that he hadn't had the opportunity to choose one for Kurt himself. Still, a ring was a ring. It didn't matter what it looked like. It was the bond between them that it represented that truly mattered.

Seb returned to the moment as Kurt squeezed his hands and began to speak. "Sebastian Smythe, I choose you...to be forever in my heart and to sleep forever in my arms. I pledge to stay always by your side. To learn with you and grow with you, even as time and life change us both. I promise to laugh with you in good times and struggle alongside you in bad times. I promise to respect you and cherish you as an individual, a partner, and an equal, knowing that we not only complete each other but complement each other also. I can't wait to snuggle my way through many wild and wonderful adventures with you as we raise a family and grow old happily together. I love you Sebby with everything in me. I'm so glad you're finally officially mine." Kurt accepted a wedding band from an excited Elliott and slid it gently on to Seb's finger.

Sebastian smiled tearfully. "Is it my turn? I've had no time to prepare anything," he joked nervously, exhaling heavily. "You know, surprise wedding and all. Wow...As Jeffie or any of my friends and family might tell you I used to be so afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. I had a lot of false starts, perhaps too many because I never imagined I could ever trust a man enough to show him the real me but then I found you on that street, all surly and upset, you're always so damn sexy when you're mad, and I knew in that instant that I had to have you. You had to be mine. You turned my world upside down Gorgeous. Instead of football I was going to fashion shows. Instead of clubs, the theatre but then you joined my world too. You were the one man cheer squad at my every lacrosse game and the sounding board for the closing argument of my every court case. You filled my heart, my life, my world with love and laughter. You filled my home with warmth. I'm hopeless without you and from tonight forward I hope I will never be again. I love you Kurt Hummel and I will forever." 

He turned to Jeff, holding out his hand for the ring. He gasped, doing a double take as he recognised the beautiful ring his friend placed carefully on his palm. It was absolutely identical in every way to the one he'd originally purchased for Kurt when he'd proposed to him just over a year ago. "How?" He asked softly through narrowed eyes knowing Jeff had never seen it. 

"Ask Elliott," Jeff gestured towards Ell.

Proceedings came to a halt as Seb looked to Elliott for an explanation. "Who do you think bought it?" Elliott shrugged as if it were no big deal. "I had a feeling you might be needing it some day."

"This is the same actual ring?" Tears ran down Seb's cheeks.

"It is," Ell nodded.

"Thank you," Seb whispered, wiping his face before returning his attention to his partner and sliding the ring onto his finger. 

"You owe me 20k," Elliott chuckled, clapping along with all the guests while proudly watching his friends wed.

"You can have 30," Seb laughed admiring Kurt's hand. "It looks perfect on you," he smiled at his groom.

"It's so lovely Sebby. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Seb dipped Kurt for a long deep kiss, making their guests laugh and cheer as the celebrant cleared her throat and reminded them they weren't quite up to that part yet. 

"Sorry," they both giggled together, reluctantly parting lips but still remaining close, with their fingers linked. Neither man heard much else as they clung together smiling goofily and losing themselves in each other's eyes. It was painfully obvious to every man, woman and child in the room how deeply in love they were.

"Now," Elliott eventually nudged Kurt with a hearty laugh as the celebrant announced them as husbands Mr and Mr Kurt and Sebastian Hummel-Smythe. "You get to kiss him now."

"Right," Kurt giggled, slightly embarrassed that they'd missed their cue. He cupped his husband's beautiful face in both his hands. They kissed passionately, deep and dirty, long and hard, seemingly too long as they were eventually stopped by a tap on the shoulder from Jeff who reminded them their grandmas were watching.

"Oops. Sorry," Sebastian addressed his grandmother in the front row with a soft chuckle. "I just love him you know."

"It's your wedding honey," Mrs Smythe grinned. "You might want to consider saving something for the honeymoon though."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newlyweds :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a little smut.
> 
> Teeny tiny bit Kurt unfriendly. Seb's family are a little over protective. I think I balanced this with Elliott though
> 
> Enjoy xx

With all the formalities now over, Sebastian leaned back in his chair, his smile wider than ever as he nibbled his wedding cake and watched his new husband waltz around the make shift dance floor of The Thai Palace with his Grandma Smythe. He honestly couldn't believe he was married, that /he/ finally had a husband. The gorgeous Kurt Hummel, who he'd adored for 5 long years was finally absolutely and totally his. He was now Sebastian Hummel-Smythe. He'd have to have all the signage and stationery at the law firm altered now and he was totally elated about it.

"You look happy big brother dearest," Charlotte pulled up the empty chair beside Sebastian and sat down. "It's your new bling isn't it? Come on, show me the rings."

Sebastian offered up his hand showing off his new rings to his sister. "Beautiful aren't they? You do like him right?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Charlotte narrowed her eyes. "You know I can't stand him," she teased chuckling softly. "He's adorable Seb. You're both adorable together but I swear to God Almighty if he hurts you again I'll rip his balls off and shove them so far up his ass that you'll have to stick your fingers down his throat to fondle them for him."

"Please don't," Sebastian protested with a fond smile for his younger sibling. "I kinda like his balls where they are. Besides things will be different this time around. Remember Charlee that he's one who proposed this time. He's the one who organised this incredible evening, the romantic ceremony beneath the stars and this great party at our favourite restaurant. He loves me Charlee and I love him. He's not gonna leave me again."

"He shouldn't have left you before. You treated him like royalty," Charlee seemed less than impressed. "I hope you'll remember that not everything has to be on Kurt's terms all the time. It's okay for you to have what you want too."

"I have what I want," Seb assured Charlotte firmly. "I have Kurt."

"Fine," Charlotte sighed. "Just promise me that you'll make sure he gets tested before you dip into that unprotected. You don't know where he's been this past year or who with."

"Did mum ask you to say that?" Sebastian glared at his sister. "Kurt isn't like that Charlotte. You know that."

"Don't be so naive," Charlotte huffed. "He was cage dancing Seb."

"How do you know that?" Sebastian frowned.

"I have friends who saw him months ago at some nasty club in Brooklyn," Charlotte shook her head judgementally. 

"And you didn't think you should tell me?" Sebastian was hurt.

"I didn't know how to," Charlotte looked sad. "Jeff and Nick knew too."

"Fantastic," Seb pouted sourly. "Well not that it's any of your business but we've already been tested."

"And..." Charlotte prompted, drilling Sebastian with her curious green eyes. 

"And we don't have the results yet," Sebastian scrunched his nose.

"Well, good luck," she exhaled heavily. "I'm sure everything will be fine. He looks healthy enough."

"He looks stunning," Seb's smile returned as gazed across the room at Kurt.

"You're so in love with him aren't you? Even after everything he's done? After everything he put you through?" Charlotte was puzzled by her brother.

"I'll always love him no matter what," Sebastian confirmed with a nod. "He's my soul mate, my person, my best friend, the future father of my children."

"Children?" Charlotte wasn't really surprised. Sebastian had always been great with kids. "I must admit I am looking forward to being Aunty Charlee."

"Just two or three," Sebastian sighed contentedly as imagined he and Kurt playing with their kids like Jeff and Nick got to with Jesse. "But not yet. I want to enjoy my new husband for a while first," he smirked.

"I bet you do," Charlotte giggled, knowingly. 

"Are you seeing anyone?" Seb gazed hopefully at his little sis.

"I've dated a little but no one's really stuck," Charlotte shrugged unperturbed. "You should go rescue your husband from Grandma. He's starting to look distressed." Charlotte gestured to the dance floor.

"My husband can handle himself," Sebastian beamed, as he looked up at Kurt. "I can't believe I'm married to him after all this time. I want to pinch myself. I'm so afraid I'm about to wake up all alone in my bed again and that this will all have been a sweet crazy dream."

"It's real Brother Dearest. Don't you think if you were dreaming we'd be somewhere way fancier than this campy Thai restaurant?" Charlotte teased her brother.

"Don't you dare mock this restaurant," Sebastian warned lightly. "This is the place Kurt and I shared our first meal together. It means a lot to me."

"I know. After you literally ran into him on the street on the way home from lacrosse practise. It was a gazillion degrees outside and you spilled his juice all over the side walk and just had to buy him another," Charlotte teased, rolling her eyes as she got up from her chair. "I've heard the story a million times Seb. I'm glad it's had a happy ending for you."

"This isn't the end. It's only the beginning," Sebastian sipped from the glass of champagne in front of him.

"Well either way I am pleased for you," Charlotte lightly pecked the top of Seb's head. "You deserve some happiness. Now tell me which one of these guys are single. Mama needs a little happiness of her own tonight."

"Finn's single," Seb grinned, gesturing across the restaurant to Kurt's brother who was dancing very poorly with Quinn. 

"Ugh," Charlotte shook her head, slightly embarrassed on his behalf. "He was pretty good in bed. Not sure I want to relive that past mistake though."

"I liked you two together," Sebastian teased her. 

"Have a good night Sebastian. Congratulations," She shook her head as she walked away.

Sebastian grinned to himself as he returned his attention to his betrothed. Kurt was looking rather surly as he attentively escorted Grandma back to her seat. Sebastian wondered what the older woman had said this time to warrant a such a sour expression on such a pretty face on such a special evening. He made a mental note to ask Kurt later.

"Having fun?" Elliott broke into Sebastian thoughts, as he squatted down beside him with a glass of champagne in his hand.

"Indeed I am," Sebastian nodded. "I didn't know it was possible to be this happy."

"I know I don't need to ask you this but please take care of him. He's had the roughest time without you," Elliott's tone was compassionate.

"I promise you Kurt will never want for anything again. I'll spoil him. I'll love and adore him," Sebastian spoke from his heart. "You know I'll never be able to thank you enough for saving that ring for us. It was a beautiful gesture. I'm so grateful."

"It was nothing," Elliott assured the newlywed. "You and I spent weeks searching for that ring. It was meant for Kurt. I knew you were hurting but I couldn't let you lose it when I always knew you'd both end up here. He loves you Sebastian. He's a crazy mess but fuck he loves you."

"I know," Seb watched Kurt approach. "I love him too."

"Anyway consider it my wedding gift to you both," Elliott smiled. "With the short notice I didn't get a chance to pick you up a present."

"That's way too generous," Sebastian felt a little uncomfortable with the offer. "I'd like to repay you."

"Repay me by making my best friend happy and helping him get his life sorted," Elliott offered giving Seb's shoulder a pat. "He needs you."

"Hands off my husband," Kurt scowled playfully as he joined the pair. Seb stood to greet him. 

"Woah possessive much?" Elliott smirked at Kurt as he too got to his feet. "I'm kinda keen on him since I saw that pic on your phone."

"Oh lord," Sebastian hid his face in Kurt's shoulder as he embraced him. "You did delete that right Gorgeous?"

"Nope," Kurt giggled, shaking his head. "Nor do I intend to. It was hot. I like it. Why did you delete mine?" He feigned a pout.

"Of course not," Seb laughed, booping Kurt's nose. "I should probably change the lock code on my phone though."

"Or you could let me get you out of here. There's a honeymoon suite at The Plaza with our name on it."

"It's been a while since we stayed there," Seb grinned nostalgically. 

"I know," Kurt agreed. "If the walls could talk in room 903. I got us a little upgrade this time though, considering its a special occasion."

"He booked The Penthouse Suite," Elliott grinned. "It's supposed to be fancy. Can I come check it out?" 

"No!" Sebastian and Kurt cried out in unison, both frowning at their friend. "I think I'd like a little alone time with my new husband," Kurt added gazing adoring at Sebastian. "What do you think Mr Hummel-Smythe? Hummel-Smythe is okay right? Or would you prefer Smythe-Hummel or we can both just keep our names? Or take yours? Whatever you want."

"I think I'd be honoured to be Mr Hummel-Smythe," Sebastian cut off Kurt's anxious babbling with a soft kiss to his lips and a subtle grope of his ass. "Let's get out of here husband."

Kurt nodded, attracting everyone's attention with a whistle so they could say their good byes. They departed promptly, through the snow, out into a stretch limousine. "Are you happy?" Kurt asked his groom as they snuggled together in the back.

"I'm so happy," Seb assured Kurt, fondling his knee as the car pulled away from the curb. "We got married. I can't believe we got married. Did you plan all this today?"

"Elliott and Jeff helped me with the arrangements," Kurt knew he didn't deserve all the credit. "And our parents paid."

"And Charlotte came all the way from Alaska," Sebastian had loved seeing his sister. "You know she's already hassling me about becoming an aunt."

"Well we should start work on that immediately," Kurt grinned, sliding off the seat and kneeling between Seb's parted legs. Seb raised the privacy screen between them and their chauffeur as Kurt lowered the zipper of his tuxedo pants with his teeth. "I told you that you wouldn't be needing underwear."

"Right," Seb gasped as he watched Kurt pull his rapidly hardening dick carefully out through his open zipper. His head falling back as his new husband gripped him then stroked him slowly. 

"Feel good baby?" Kurt murmured as he directed Seb towards his mouth. He licked softly at his tip, moaning quietly at the taste before sucking it shallowly into his mouth.

"So good," Seb whined, bucking his hips off the seat, his hands taking purchase in Kurt's hair to roughly force him down further. "Suck that big cock."

Kurt obliged without question, inhaling sharply through his nose just before Seb hit the back of his throat and blocked off his airway. Sebastian held Kurt firm rocking his hips gently, only pulling Kurt back a little when he saw his eyes start to water. 

Kurt whined in protest, hollowing his cheeks as he sunk back down, revelling in the pleasure he knew Sebastian gained from this, from testing his limits just a little, from ever so subtly dominating him. "You look spectacular," Sebastian praised his partner as he gently guided Kurt's frantically bobbing head. "Your beautiful lips were made for sucking cock. Yeah baby. Just like that."

Kurt sucked harder, bobbed faster, gripping what length he couldn't take and jerking it enthusiastically into his mouth. Seb moved with him, his eyes dropping closed as he rapidly approached his climax. "Fuck Kurt! Oh Fuck," he chanted as Kurt worked his magic. "I'm close Gorgeous. So fucking close."

Kurt moaned eagerly in response, sending blissful vibrations up the length of Sebastian's cock. That was the final push Seb needed to send him soaring over the edge. "I love my husband," he mewled as he pushed deep and spurted his much welcomed release down his lover's throat.

Kurt stroked him through it, a soft smile curving his lips as he carefully swallowed around him. "I love my husband too," he groaned huskily as reluctantly pulled off, wiping his face on the back of his hand. 

With a Cheshire grin Seb pulled him up by the hair for a deep, dirty kiss. "Thank fuck for tinted windows," he panted. "But you do know we can't make babies like that right?"

"We can't?" Kurt joked, climbing back up onto the seat beside his man. "Charlotte is going to be so disappointed."

"Charlee will live," Sebastian assured Kurt. "She's just happy that I'm happy."

"I'm glad someone from your family is pleased for us," Kurt mumbled quietly as Seb reached over and palmed the excessive bulge in his pants. "Your umm..." Kurt stuttered in pleasure. "Your umm...Grandma made it very clear to me that she disapproves."

"I'm so sorry," Seb comforted Kurt with soft kisses. "But can we please not talk about Grandma right now? She's always been way too protective. No man could ever be good enough for her perfect grandson." Seb rolled his eyes.

"She said I'm flakey and undeserving of you," Kurt nestled closer into Seb's arms, looking offended. "I know I deserve that after how I hurt you but I'll never hurt you again."

"You will," Seb corrected Kurt, undoing his pants and slipping a hand inside. "And undoubtedly and sadly I'll hurt you too. Never intentionally of course because we undeniably love each other but it's going to happen Kurt. It's how we deal with the hurt that will prove how strong our marriage is. I want it to be strong."

"I want that too," Kurt moaned as Seb wrapped a cold hand around him. "Fuck babe your hand is freezing."

"Oops sorry," Seb looked a little guilty. "Should I stop?"

"Fuck no! Dont stop!" Kurt frowned. "No man wants to start his marriage with blue balls."

"We might not have any choice Gorgeous," Seb sighed as the limo pulled over to the curb. He leaned over looking out the window. "That's definitely The Plaza out there."

"Tell him to go around the block again," Kurt whined, holding Seb's hand around him.

"I'd rather take you upstairs and have my wicked way with you," Seb lifted Kurt's hand off and removed his own hand, carefully zipping Kurt up. "The things I'm going to do to you tonight Husband..."

"Fuck," Kurt cursed, fidgeting with his new ring. "I think I'm going to love being married."

"You bet you're gorgeous ass you will," Sebastian stroked Kurt's cheek, before stealing a quick kiss. "I can't believe that you're my husband Kurt," he smiled ridiculously wide.

"And you're my husband," Kurt grinned back as the chauffeur knocked at the window. 

"I've wanted this for so long," Seb beamed, reluctantly withdrawing himself from Kurt's arms. "So the penthouse suite huh? What's that? like 10k a night?"

"Nothing like that. I got a good deal," Kurt replied guiltily. "We can downgrade if you want to. It looks really romantic though."

"We are not downgrading," Sebastian shook his head as their chauffeur cautiously opened the car door. "Tonight is the start of our new life together. We are married now Kurt. It should be special."


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When their wedding night doesn't go quite as planned, Seb and Kurt speculate about their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to be predictable. Sorry to all of my pretty pervs who were expecting wedding night smut. ;) 
> 
> Here's bucket loads of fluff evened out with a little snark.
> 
> Enjoy xx  
> I love you all xx

"Are you serious?" Sebastian huffed, trying to catch his breath. "I marry the hottest guy on the planet," Seb softly kissed a freckle just below Kurt's left nipple. "He blows me in the limo on the way over 'cause he's so into me that he can't wait," Seb sighed swirling his tongue in Kurt's belly button. "Only to tell me once he's got me butt naked and practically gagging for him that we have no condoms. On our wedding night? No fucking condoms?"

"No lube either," Kurt squeaked, looking horribly guilty. 

"Ugh!" Sebastian rolled over onto his back beside Kurt pulling at his own hair. "I can work without lube but..." He sighed. "You sure you don't have any in your wallet?"

"No," Kurt shook his head. "Don't you?"

"We used the last one this morning," Seb grumbled. "You might not have noticed but we've gone through a shit load of them since we got back together."

"I've noticed," Kurt rolled over against Seb's side, tracing a finger over his abs as he poked his outer thigh with his boner. "It's been a lot of fun. We can still do other stuff you know?"

"I don't know about you but I had kinda hoped I'd get to fuck my husband on our wedding night," Seb sounded beyond frustrated. "Call the butler service and request some. How long are we staying?"

"2 nights," Kurt supplied with a sigh. 

"Get two dozen then," Seb smirked suggestively. "Cause if we've got this room all day tomorrow. I intend to put it to good use."

"I can't call a man I...um dated...and ask him for condoms to sleep with another guy," Kurt hid his face uncomfortably in Seb's chest.

"Another guy?" Seb frowned. "Is that all I am? And what do you mean dated? I thought he was a friend. That's why he got us a good deal on this room."

"Not exactly a friend," Kurt cringed, "and of course you're not just another guy. You're THE guy. My guy."

"You slept with that douchebag out there didn't you?" Seb scrunched his nose in disgust, feeling awfully jealous even though Kurt was now so obviously his. "Then used him to get a discount on your honeymoon suite for your wedding night? Kurt that's appalling."

"It is when you put it like that," Kurt attempted to distract Seb from the conversation by rubbing subtly against him. 

"I almost feel sorry for him," Seb frowned getting up from the floor. "You really fucked him? 

"Well..." Kurt hesitated, not keen to share details.

"Oh right," Seb huffed. "He fucked you didn't he? He's not even attractive Kurt! You could do better."

"It was months ago. He was a nice..." Kurt began.

"Don't defend him to me," Seb cut Kurt off sharply. "Just don't."

"I wasn't," Kurt sighed in defeat.

"Yeah right," Seb shook his head, his face sour. "So because you have no class and couldn't keep it in your pants I'll have to get dressed and head down the street to the store."

"23 men Sebastian," Kurt accused aggressively, sitting up with his back against the end of the bed. "You're hardly one to talk about class or keeping it in your pants." 

"Don't even," Sebastian frowned, aggressively pulling his tuxedo pants back on and doing them up. "If you hadn't been so irresponsible we wouldn't even need condoms at all."

"I know," Kurt admitted regretfully, massaging his forehead. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Sebby."

"Ehh, Gorgeous. No. I'm sorry. That wasn't fair. I'm being an ass," Seb's face softened. "I'm just so fucking jealous of each and every one of them. I can't explain it. I know you love me. We are married now for fuck's sake and yet I still want to call that asshat in here, rip his dick off and choke him with it."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you handling another guy's dick," Kurt bantered in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Now that we're husbands and all," he pointed to his wedding ring.

"I'll keep that in mind," Seb sniggered, offering Kurt his hand as he gazed fondly at him. "Wanna come for a walk?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, taking his husband's hand and clambering clumsily to his feet. "I'd like that a lot."

"We could just duck home. Grab an overnight bag, your fav mango flavoured lube and some goodies from my bottom drawer," Seb suggested, looking Kurt's naked body up and down appreciatively. 

"Which goodies?" Kurt's interest was peaked. 

"Which ever ones you want," Seb chuckled, tossing Kurt his pants. "I've bought a few new toys since we last really played together."

"You have?" Kurt giggled stepping into his trousers.

"I have," Seb agreed, shrugging on his shirt. "It wasn't as much fun playing alone though."

"I know," Kurt sighed, zipping up his pants. "But now you'll never have to play alone again."

"You promise?" Seb checked hopefully, buttoning his shirt.

"I promise I'll always want to play with you Sebby. Always," Kurt flirted openly. "I love you Sebastian Hummel-Smythe. You're my favourite play mate."

"I hope I'm your only play mate," Seb grinned, reaching for Kurt. "But you're my favourite too."

Kurt wrapped his arms tight around Sebastian, burrowing his nose into his neck and inhaling him in. "I'm never going to let go of you again."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Seb kissed Kurt's hair. 

Kurt held on a little longer before reluctantly letting go. "I'm sorry I've ruined our wedding night. You gave me a second chance and I've messed everything up."

"I gave you a second chance because I love you and quite honestly I can't live with out you," Seb sat on the edge of the bed to put on his shoes and socks. "I don't want to live without you and as far as I can tell nothing is ruined or messed up. Tonight I married the love of my life. Nothing could ruin that baby."

"Your vows were beautiful," Kurt smiled emotionally, as he continued dressing.

"I just spoke from my heart," Seb smiled back. 

"I know it probably wasn't the wedding you planned," Kurt looked apologetically at his new husband.

"It was very romantic," Seb assured Kurt. "The carriage and the stars, dinner at our restaurant and the cake. Everything was perfect Kurt, all the way down to our song and even if that wasn't true the marriage is way more important than the wedding and we are going to have an incredible marriage. I promise you that."

"You're so amazing Sebby," Kurt felt so comforted and loved as he looked around the suite for his shoe. "Have you seen my shoe?"

Seb finished tying his own lace, before helping Kurt look. "Got it," Seb grinned, pulling it out from under the sofa. "Here you go Gorgeous."

"Thank you," Kurt pecked Seb's lips as he accepted the shoe. "My saviour."

"I'm thinking we should move," Seb suggested pulling on his coat. 

"I'm moving as fast as I can."

"No Silly," Seb shook his head. "I meant move house. New life, new start all that."

"But you love your apartment," Kurt was a little surprised. He had considered the possibility of them relocating in the future too. If they wanted to raise a family eventually they'd need a bigger place but he hadn't expected Sebby to suggest it.

"It's our apartment," Seb corrected Kurt, waiting patiently for him to put on his footwear. "We chose it together."

"You bought it Sebby."

"We bought it together Kurt," Seb frowned lightly. "It doesn't matter where the money came from."

"Would you really want to sell it?" Kurt sounded doubtful. 

"I thought we could keep it as an investment," Seb speculated. "Hire a property manager to take care of it. Considering its location we would make a small fortune in rent. Maybe buy one of those brownstones we've always wanted. I was looking online today at work. Some of them are beautiful Kurt, high ceilings, fire places. Do you remember how hot it is to make love by the fire?"

"I do," Kurt smiled.

"And they'd be plenty of room to start our family Husband. Now that we are going to be together forever we need a forever home not just a shoe box by the park. What do you think?"

"I don't even have a job Sebby," Kurt looked at Sebastian with concern. "I have no savings. I'm seriously not in any position to buy real estate. I've seen those places. They are stunning but they cost millions."

"You're going to get a job Kurt. Broadway, TV, no doubt movies too. I'm positive that in a year or two you'll be jetting all over the world from movie locations to award ceremonies and we'll be taking our kids to see your star on the walk of fame. I believe in you Kurt. I can buy us our dream house. Together we'll make it a home and you'll contribute when you can."

"You're crazy," Kurt giggled. 

"I believe in you," Seb repeated sincerely. "You have the talent of Neil Patrick Harris and you're even hotter than Matt Bomer. You can't fail."

"And whose going to raise all these babies you want while you're saving murderers from death row and I'm a glamorous movie star?" Kurt chuckled in amusement.

"Well firstly I don't save murderers," Seb smirked. "All my clients are of course innocent."

"Of course," Kurt laughed.

"And secondly we'll be rolling in money. We'll hire a nanny. I had one and I turned out okay," Seb gestured to himself.

"You turned out perfect," Kurt smiled. "Do you honestly think our lives will turn out like that?"

"Yes," Seb nodded earnestly. "And it will break my heart every time I drop you at the airport and have to send you away to Canada or Australia or Switzerland to work on your next box office smash but I'll have Elizabeth and George to keep me company and you and I will be able to have the hottest Skype sex between takes. We'll be okay."

"Elizabeth and George?" Kurt frowned.

"Our babies," Seb rolled his eyes, as if to say that should be obvious. "After your mama and my grandpa."

"Those can be their middle names," Kurt suggested. "I was thinking of perhaps something a little more modern. Jensen Ackles named his twins Zeppelin and Arrow."

"Yep," Seb nodded. "I read that somewhere. Perhaps we can decide on names when there are actually children needing them."

"You want two?" Kurt sort confirmation.

"Or maybe three?" Seb sounded unsure. "One that's yours, one that's mine, maybe one adopted."

"But none of them would be blood related," Kurt wasn't sure. 

"You of all people should know that there's more to family than blood," Seb frowned. "Is Finn any less your brother because you have different parents?"

"You're right," Kurt took Seb's hand. 

"There is another alternative," Seb offered. "There's Charlotte. She has my green eyes."

"No one has your eyes," Kurt stroked Seb's cheek.

"I'm being serious Kurt," Seb spoke seriously. "They could be part you and almost part me or at least from my gene pool."

"You don't even know if she'd do it," Kurt seemed unsure. 

"We could ask her," Seb implored hopefully. "She loves us Kurt. I'm sure she'll want to help us if she can. Nick does family law. He could make sure everything is above board."

"You're making it sound like you want to do this tomorrow," Kurt was beginning to feel a little rushed and anxious.

"It's never too early to start the process," Sebastian beamed excitedly. "We don't have to act on it though until you're ready."

"I need a job Sebby and you need to slow down," Kurt spoke softly. "We've only been married a few hours and you have our whole life planned out. You should know by now that life doesn't always go as planned."

"Right," Seb pouted. 

"Let's just enjoy our stay here for now," Kurt suggested. "Then on Monday we'll get our test results before heading off on our honeymoon."

"Okay," Seb agreed with a soft smile.

"If I have HIV or hepatitis or something I can't risk fathering children Sebby."

"We'll deal with that if it happens Gorgeous," Seb squeezed Kurt's hand supportively. "I guess I'm just so happy to be with you again I got a little carried away."

"I'm happy too," Kurt moaned as he kissed Sebastian softly. "And so fucking horny."

Sebastian laughed heartily. "Serves you right for forgetting the condoms."

"Let's go get some," Kurt got up and put on his coat. He offered Seb his hand.

"Tell me where we're going on our honeymoon," Seb pleaded taking Kurt's hand.

"On Monday night," Kurt smirked smugly, kissing the back of Sebastian's hand. "I promise you Sebastian Hummel-Smythe you're going to love it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon ideas? Please don't say Paris.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short & sweet  
> Nothing but smut  
> Sorry ;)

"You can't just leave me here like this," Seb's voice was muffled as he whined around the small ball gag in this mouth. He turned his head looking longingly at Kurt as he climbed off the bed.

Moving only to kneel between Seb's legs Kurt gazed appreciatively up the length of Seb's restrained body, tied face down and spread eagle in the centre of their marital bed, Sebastian looked so vulnerable, yet delectable. Kurt had seldom seen him like this and savoured the sight, licking his lips as he watched his partner squirm before leaning over him and tauntingly tracing their favourite buzzing vibrator up the length of his spine. 

"No talking," Kurt barked a harsh reminder, roughly pulling Seb's head back by his hair with his free hand and licking a long strip up the side of his face. "We're married now my sexy sweetheart. I'm never leaving you ever again, especially not when you look this tantalising."

Sebastian's lips curved up in to a small smile. He growled in frustration, tugging at his restraints. "Stop that. Don't make me spank your gorgeous ass," Kurt whispered seductively against Seb's ear, biting down gently on the lobe and dragging it between his teeth as the tapped the vibe against Seb's right ass cheek. "Just relax baby and let me take care of you."

He released Seb's hair letting his head drop gently back onto the mattress before lubing up the toy. He moaned, giving himself a few quick excited tugs with his free, lubed hand before turning the vibrator higher and pressing it into Seb's ass crack, against his hole.

"Fuck," Seb gasped, his hips bucking almost violently off the mattress as the vibrations pulsed though him. 

"You like that huh?" Kurt chuckled, dragging it gently down over Seb's balls and holding its tip against the underside of his partner's rigid cock, just beneath the head where Kurt knew he'd appreciate it most. 

Seb moaned out his pleasure, in long deep groans fucking enthusiastically into the hotel mattress. "Keep still," Kurt warned sternly, despite revelling in the sight before him. "You know once you cum we swap places and I didn't even get to fuck you yet. I really need to fuck you Mr Hummel-Smythe."

Sebastian didn't dare speak, he just whimpered pathetically as he stilled his hips, resigning himself to whatever delicious, slowing burning torture his husband had in store for him. Just knowing Kurt was now his husband made this experience so much hotter. He loved being married. He loved his husband so fucking much.

Seb whined as Kurt slid the vibe back up again, circling his hole with minimal pressure. Trembling, he used every ounce of his will power, biting down hard on the ball gagging him, in order to remain still as Kurt slowly pushed the pulsating toy inside him, immediately though possibly accidentally finding his prostate with the first insertion.

"Fuck, you should see yourself. Sexy as fuck," Kurt's voice was breathy as he tugged himself rapidly again and then began thrusting the toy in and out of his man. "I've never been so hard in my fucking life. Do you want my cock babe? I'm going to give it to you now and you're going to take it so good like the beautiful little whore you are. 23 men Sebastian, 23! I'm going to make you forget every single one of them."

Sebastian moaned out his approval, grunting in protest as the vibrator inside him stilled while Kurt applied a condom and a little lube. Once prepared Kurt slid it out slowly, turning it off and tossing it aside for later. He replaced it with three lubed fingers, twisting and scissoring them inside his husband to ready him for what was to come. "So tight," he muttered almost to himself as Sebastian clenched his ass around him. "So hot."

Seb rose his ass off the bed in invitation as Kurt removed his fingers. He'd been so preoccupied the last few days exerting his loving dominance over Kurt that he was only just realising now that it had been over a year since he'd last had Kurt inside him. Fuck how he needed Kurt inside him, filling him up, pushing him to his limits. No other man had ever felt as good. No other man had ever made him fall apart like Kurt could.

"I missed you so much," Kurt murmured, parting Seb's ass cheeks with his hands to lick at him. "I missed those gorgeous, needy sounds you make. I missed how you taste." He plunged his tongue into Sebastian, probing his depths attentively as the man beneath him rolled his hips rhythmically.

"Ugh! Fuck me," Sebastian's muffled cry demanded desperately. "...Need to cuuuuuuum!"

Kurt chuckled to himself. "This is my fantasy baby and in my fantasy you don't cum until I say you cum and that won't be until I'm so deep inside you." He slapped Sebastian's open hole with his sheathed cock multiple times pushing just the tip in before pulling away. "No," he shook his head. "Nope I don't think I will...yet."

"Ugh!! Fuck!!" Sebastian groaned impatiently.

"I told you don't talk," Kurt huffed sternly, thriving on the furious neediness that oozed from Sebastian's every pore. "I swear next time we're using a bigger ball gag."

Sebastian unamused, sniggered sarcastically as he subtly dry humped the mattress.

"You just really can't behave can you babe?" Kurt snarled, practically drooling as he watched Seb's ass move before him. Seb's breathing was laboured now and Kurt knew his tells well enough to know that he was way too close. He pushed into him, hard and deep without warning, moaning in delight as Seb grunted gratefully in relieved surprise. 

Kurt remained still for a moment basking in the blinding pleasure of the splendid tight heat squeezing around him. This was his husband, his precious, gorgeous, beloved Sebastian. He leaned down gripping Seb's hips and kissing between his shoulder blades. "I love you," he murmured as he began to move, remaining as deep as he could inside his lover as he slowly rolled his hips. "Can you feel that Sebby? So good! Fuck so so good."

"Fuck yes," Seb murmured, pulling desperately at his restraints again as he moved in unison. 

Kurt chuckled, unclipping the ball gag. "Let me hear you baby," he pleaded, gripping Seb's shoulders as he picked up his pace.

Seb growled low from deep his throat. "Fuck Gorgeous, harder please harder. Fuck me with that beautiful hard cock."

"Hell yes," Kurt agreed, thrusting harder and faster. "Look at you my beautiful bitch, taking my big dick. You love that don't you?"

"Yes. Fuck yes. Fills me so good Gorgeous. Slap my ass. Fuck," Seb was rapidly falling apart. Every delicious graze of Kurt's cock against his prostate, every sweet graze of his own cock against the mattress beneath him, driving him rapidly closer and closer to his climax.

Kurt slapped Seb's ass gently the first time, then harder the next, drawing the most delectable sounds from his beloved. "I'm so close baby," he drawled thrusting frantically, now beyond control. "Do you want it? Do you want my load inside you?"

"Fuck yes Husband," Sebastian begged, struggling to keep pace. "Give it to me. Fuck Kurt cum baby. Cum in me. Make me yours."

"You're always mine now Sebby. Always. Forever," Kurt promised, losing it then. Seeing white as he collapsed onto his lover's back and released into the condom inside him. "Sebastian," he cried. "My Sebastian Hummel Smythe. Cum for me babe."

Sebastian moaned yes, continuing to rock gently as he felt Kurt pulse almost violently inside him. He let go too then giving one final tug on his restraints as he clenched tightly around the scrumptious cock filling and spurted his climax onto the luxury sheet beneath him. 

"That was perfect. You're perfect," Kurt panted, showering tiny kisses over Seb's shoulders as his sweaty body clung to his husband's.

"I aim to please," Seb chuckled breathlessly, craning his neck up for a proper kiss. "How about unbuckling these cuffs so I can hold you for a bit?"

"Na," Kurt teased, leaning up to devour his partners lips. "You look so fucking sexy like this."

"Kinky little bastard aren't you?" Seb laughed as Kurt pulled out of the kiss. "At least roll me over. I like to see your face."

"I like your face too," Kurt grinned, slowly pulling out of Sebastian and getting up to remove the condom. "Did you know it's 5am?"

"Explains why I'm tired," Seb looked pointedly at the leather cuffs binding his wrists to the bed head. "I could use a snuggle and a nap before I go again."

"Lightweight," Kurt taunted as he unbuckled Seb's ankles, lovingly kissing then massaging them and Seb's feet as he checked for chaffing. They were a little raw but no skin was broken. Kurt was relieved. "Are they tender?"

"They feel fine babe," Seb assured him. "Wrists though please."

"Right," Kurt agreed, placing a soft peck to the sole of his husband's left foot then climbing up his body to release his upper limbs. 

Once free Seb rolled them both over. He playfully pinned Kurt to the mattress with his limber body, showering his entire face with small affectionate kisses. "I love you. I love you. I love you," he repeated over and over as Kurt giggled beneath him. "I love you so much dear husband. Thank you for making me the happiest man in the entire galaxy."


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The phones never stop ringing...The newly weds receive good news in abundance as they get ready to leave on their mystery honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta kinda a little smut.  
> Pretty much just Sebastian amusing himself with a toy.  
> Lots of flirting and fun.

"Who was on the phone Gorgeous?" Sebastian looked up curiously from where he was kneeling on the floor, checking under the furniture to ensure that he and Kurt hadn't left anything behind before checking out of the hotel. Yesterday had been about the best day of his life. The newlyweds had spent a not so lazy day in bed, in the shower, on the floor, on the sofa, in the tub, practically on every surface of their Plaza honeymoon suite, besides the ceiling, passionately familiarising themselves with each other's bodies between naps and room service. Sebastian couldn't keep the smile from his face and his darling new husband was no different.

"Actually..." Kurt grinned even wider. "That was the clinic with my results."

"And?" Sebastian asked hopefully, taking Kurt's bright expression as a positive sign as he got to his feet.

"And I'm clean, perfectly healthy and very very lucky," Kurt squealed excitedly.

"Well that's a fucking relief," Seb beamed lifting Kurt off his feet and spinning him around. "We were just about out of condoms again. We won't need to buy more now unless... Did they say about me?"

"They couldn't give me your results Babe," Kurt giggled as he was spun, pecking Seb's lips as he was returned elated to his feet. "Patient confidentiality and all that."

"Even though we're married?" Sebastian took Kurt's hands in his, frowning at the insanity.

"We weren't married when we got the tests Sebby," Kurt reminded him, playing absentmindedly with the rings on Seb's finger.

"Still," Seb sighed. "I should just call them right?"

"They are probably going through results in alphabetical order Hun. I wouldn't worry. You've always been safe. They'll call soon enough," Kurt was totally unconcerned.

"Yeah or just my luck I've got herpes. There's nothing to protect from that," Sebastian grumbled.

"Have you had any herpes symptoms?" Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Any tingly itchy blisters on my bestest friend?" Kurt affectionately patted Seb's crotch. "Any pain when you pee?"

"He's your bestest friend?" Seb mock pouted, shaking his head to indicate he'd had no symptoms. "What about me?"

"I love you too," Kurt smirked. "But he always makes me feel soooo good."

"Does he now?" Seb grinned. 

"You have no idea," Kurt wiggled his eyebrows playfully, trailing a finger down Seb's clothed abs to his belt buckle. "So big. So hard," he whispered seductively against his husband's ear, teasingly palming his bulge.

Sebastian's cock twitched in his jeans. He gulped hard then exhaled slowly, stepping back as his phone rang. He moved quickly, taking it from the side table, where he had it charging, to answer it. "Sebastian Hummel-Smythe speaking."

His call was short and sweet. Sebastian ended it with a relieved sigh. "I'm all good," he smiled at his beloved, taking the last three condoms that had been sitting by his phone and tossing them in the trash can. "Do we have time to..."

Kurt grimaced and shook his head. "5 minutes until check out. I guess we could. We've done it in less time but I think I'd kinda prefer to savour my little buddy, especially now he doesn't need to wear a raincoat."

"Little Buddy?" Seb grimaced, looking totally unamused. "What happened to so big and so hard?"

"I hope we'll see soon enough," Kurt chuckled, pulling Seb in by his collar and kissing him hard. Sebastian kissed back, moaning softly into Kurt's mouth, his hands cupping Kurt's cheeks as their tongues tangled, wrestling playfully for dominance until their need for air forced them apart. 

"So hot," Kurt panted, licking the taste of Sebastian from his lips as his eyes vaguely scanned the room. "We really do need to check out though baby. Have we got everything?"

"I think so," Seb nodded, holding Kurt close by his hips. "Doesn't matter though as long as I have you."

"You're so sappy," Kurt nuzzled Seb's nose with him own. "I adore you husband."

"Husband," Seb sighed contently. "I'm still getting used to that. I love how it sounds on your pretty lips though."

"I love how it feels," Kurt looked up into Sebastian's eyes, smiling softly. "I don't think I've ever been this happy ever."

"Me either," Seb gazed adoringly back. "Take me home Gorgeous."

"Home? Just for a bit. We need to pack and get to the airport," Kurt reminded Seb with a soft smile. "Our honeymoon awaits."

"Are you going to tell me yet where we are going?" Seb pouted, releasing Kurt to grab his phone charger and stuff it into their suitcase.

"Nope," Kurt giggled. "I'm not."

"But how will I know what to pack?" He looked at Kurt with an inquisitive expression.

"I'm your husband. I'll pack for you," Kurt offered generously. "You won't need much anyway."

"Cause we're gonna be naked the entire time?" Sebastian sounded pleased.

"Because we're fleeing this winter wonderland and going some where warm," Kurt gave the first hint. "Cocktails, seafood, romance."

"Sounds perfect. I love you so much," Sebastian scrunched his nose playfully, scanning the suite one final time before taking his man's hand and heading for the door. He dragged their suitcase behind them. "This place has been magical. Thank you. Thank you for coming back to me. Thank you for loving me, for marrying me, for everything Kurt."

"Aww Sebby," Kurt gnawed at his bottom lip emotionally as he opened the door. "Thank you for giving me a second chance."

The couple stepped out into the hall and made their way down to the reception desk in the foyer. They checked out quickly and the concierge hailed them a cab. They made the short journey home snuggled together in the back seat. 

"Are we going to LA?" Sebastian badgered Kurt as they made their way up to their apartment. "Florida? The Caribbean? Hawaii? How did you even afford to pay for it? I could have given you a credit card. I still can if you need it."

"It's fine. I handled it," Kurt assured his husband as he waited for Seb to unlock the door. "It's amazing how many frequent flyer miles Dad had accumulated travelling back and forwards between Ohio and Washington over the years. He gifted us those."

"That's really generous," Sebastian sounded grateful as he let them into their apartment. He helped Kurt out of his coat and hung it with his own in the closet. "So our flights are to where?" He attempted to trick Kurt into telling him. 

"I'm not telling," Kurt chuckled, looking around the living room at an abundance of unopened wedding gifts that Jeff and Elliott must have dropped off in their absence.

Sebastian's face dropped. He tossed Kurt his saddest puppy dog eyes. "Can you at least tell me how long the flight is?"

"I can," Kurt gloated with a grin "but I won't. I want it to be a surprise."

"Will I need my passport?" Seb pushed. 

"You will," Kurt nodded, heading straight for the bedroom. "Do you still keep it in your dresser?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me what new stamp I'll be getting in it," Seb chuckled, following behind Kurt. He laid their suitcase from the plaza on their bed, unzipping it. "How long until we leave?"

"Our flight isn't until 9:30pm," Kurt muttered, collecting together some of the clothes he wanted to take, shorts, shirts, sunglasses, a hat, his sandals. 

"Which airline?" Seb sort any hint he could get as he unpacked, sorting their dirty laundry from their sex toys. "Can we bring Captain America?" Seb held up a large red, white and blue dildo from the suitcase. 

"I can't quite remember the airline," Kurt lied. He shook his head, his expression fond as he rolled his eyes. "Captain America stays at home. Toss in a few tubes of lube though."

"What flavour?" Seb checked, tossing 'Captain America' into his bottom drawer. "The mango is all gone but there's watermelon, cherry or passionfruit."

"All of them," Kurt smirked, folding his clothes. "What else have you got in there?"

"Not much," Seb shrugged, sifting through the drawer. "A cock cage, nipple clamps, a few cock rings, penis plugs, just the usual. What should I bring?"

"Whatever you think might be fun," Kurt looked over Seb's shoulder thoughtfully. "Pass me the cage though."

"You want to wear a cock cage on our honeymoon?" Seb looked slightly surprised while sounding completely aroused.

"No," Kurt shook his head, taking it from the drawer. "I'm going to put it on you. It's plastic. It won't set off airport security and will keep my bestest buddy snug for our flight."

"Kurt?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe I'll even leave the key at home. We're only gone two weeks," Kurt teased.

"No," Seb shook his head, looking nervous. 

"Come here baby," Kurt gestured Seb towards him with a sneaky smirk.

"Na uh," Seb backed away, anxiously. 

"What are you afraid of?" Kurt taunted his husband. 

"Umm...I don't know," Seb scowled. "Maybe of coming home from my honeymoon with the world's worst case of blue balls."

"You're exaggerating," Kurt chuckled. "It might be fun."

"For you maybe," Seb chewed nervously on his lip. 

"Don't you want to make me happy?" Kurt pouted, reaching for Seb's belt. 

"Keeping me soft and not letting me cum for two weeks would make you happy?" Seb frowned. "You never used to be so sadistic."

"It's not about that," Kurt sighed, a little disappointed that Sebastian was missing the point. "Just think about how desperate you'd be for me by the time we got home."

"I'm seriously desperate for you now," Seb took the cage from Kurt's hand and sat it aside before taking Kurt in his arms. "I'm always desperate for you. I always have been. I don't need two weeks of chastity to want you Kurt."

"I wouldn't really leave you in it for two weeks," Kurt assured him, kissing him tenderly. "I couldn't go that long without you."

"Aww that's sweet...I think," Seb grinned. 

"I try," Kurt sniggered. 

"So the cage stays home?" Seb looked with disdain at the plastic torture device he'd left on the side table.

"Yeah okay," Kurt softly brushed Sebastian's hair from his forehead before cupping his face. He pecked his lips again lovingly just because he couldn't bare not. "If that's what you want it stays home."

"While we go to...?" Seb asked again with a raised eyebrow.

"The airport," Kurt was determined not to tell. "If you'd stop distracting me and just let me pack."

"How am I distracting you?" Seb feigned innocence as he let his hands drop from Kurt's waist to his ass. He squeezed gently, grinding his pelvis against Kurt's. 

"You're tall and handsome and witty," Kurt moaned out quietly, subtly pushing back. "Your mere existence is a huge distraction. You know I can't resist you."

"Then don't," Seb offered burying his face in Kurt's neck. He kissed, licked, nipped at the delicious pale skin, soliciting the sweetest moans from his beautiful partner. "We have time right?"

"Hell we'll make time," Kurt chuckled, pushing Sebastian down onto their bed. He grimaced as his phone began to ring.

"Ignore it," Seb pleaded, pulling Kurt down on top of him.

"Baaaaabe," Kurt whined, recognising the personalised ring tone as he sat up huffing. "I can't. It's Simon, my agent."

"He'll call back," Seb pouted, hastily undoing his belt.

"I won't be a minute then I'm all yours," Kurt promised, thinking maybe Simon was calling to inform him that he'd booked the tv show he'd read for a few weeks back.

"Fine," Seb nodded, unbuttoning his jeans and slowly lowering the zipper. Kurt watched him mesmerised, almost forgetting to take the call.

"Umm, yeah hey," Kurt answered distracted, his eyes glued to the man on his bed who was wiggling his way out of his jeans.

"Kurt, hey," the cheerful voice of his agent replied. "It's Simon. How are you? I've got some great news."

"I'm great. Kinda on my honeymoon," Kurt gritted his teeth together, hissing appreciatively as he watched Seb seductively slide down his underwear.

"You got married? Congratulations. Didn't think you'd really dated anyone since Sebastian," Simon sounded shocked. "Whose the lucky Prince Charming?"

"Sebastian," Kurt practically drooled staring as Seb took a small hollow silicon penis plug from the drawer and wiped it over with antibacterial toy cleaner.

"Wow really? That's fantastic. When did that happen?" Simon sounded pleased and a little curious.

"Friday night," Kurt offered, cringing as Seb lubed up the toy, took himself in hand and with a huge exhalation slid it into the eye of his limp cock. "You umm... You said you have news."

"Yes. I don't know if you've heard but Michael Mayer is planning a production of Lemony Snicket on Broadway next season. He contacted me and asked for you personally. Said he saw you read for Hedwig and thinks with your voice you'd be perfect for Count Olaf. I've checked over the script Kurt and I have to say I agree with him. You'd be fantastic. Are you interested?" 

"Count Olaf is huge role," Kurt sounded excited. "Of course I'm interested. I'll be home from my honeymoon in two weeks I'd love to meet with him then."

"I was kinda hoping you might be in town today," Simon sounded hopeful. "He's free this afternoon, in a hour actually, he wants to sit down with you."

Kurt looked at Sebastian, his dear delicious Sebastian, who now as hard as Kurt had ever seen him was very openly pleasuring himself, sliding the narrow ridged plug in and out of his cock, obviously having the time of his life. Fuck he was hot. Kurt reluctantly dragged his eyes from Sebastian to check the bedside clock. If he left now he'd have three hours to meet with Michael before he needed to leave for the airport. 

"Text me the address," Kurt groaned in frustration sensing that Seb was going to hate him. "I'm still in Lenox Hill."

"Thank heavens. That's fabulous," Simon couldn't hide his excitement. From his exuberant tone alone, Kurt could picture him on the other end of the phone elatedly fist bumping thin air. "Good luck. I have a feeling this is it Mr Kurt Hummel. You baby are gonna be a star!"

"That's Mr Kurt Hummel-Smythe," Kurt corrected his agent proudly, ending the call with a smile that extended from ear to ear.

"I have to go out," he vaguely explained to his masturbating husband as he dashed out of the bedroom. "If I don't make it home in time, meet me at Delta check in 4 hours. I'll be the cute one with a role on Broadway."

"What the fuck?" Seb gasped, looking longingly in the direction of the bedroom door as he heard Kurt exit the apartment. "Where the fuck are you going? I need you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's a bucket load of typos. It's 3:30am and insomnia has a firm grip on me despite me being beyond exhausted. I just wanted to get this up. I'll promise I'll proof read properly at a more decent hour.
> 
> Love you all xx


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt & Seb come full circle to find themselves hopelessly in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter wouldn't be complete without a little public smut. 
> 
> Mention of homophobia but nothing specific

With great apprehension Sebastian exited his cab at the airport. He followed his driver to the rear of the vehicle and collected his luggage then made his way anxiously into the crowded terminal, scanning through a mass of unfamiliar faces in search of the one he adored.

There was still 3 hours until their flight. Sebastian assured himself Kurt would arrive in time. This wasn't like the last time Kurt had walked out on him. They were married now and about to leave on their honeymoon. It didn't mean anything that Kurt had hastily dashed off on him, leaving him hanging, without so much as a kiss goodbye or a single word about where he was going or who he was seeing. 

Seb sat down by the window, keeping an eye out. He breathed deeply in an attempt to remain calm. He considering calling Kurt but decided he couldn't let his insecurities get the better of him. It had been Kurt's agent on the phone, not some random guy. Kurt had even told the man that they were married now. He'd obviously just rushed off to an audition. He would be here on time. He was almost certainly...well, probably already on his way. 

As he waited anxiously Sebastian wished he could just check in for their flight but he still had no idea where he was going. He checked the departure screens for a clue but Delta Airlines had multiple flights leaving around the time of their scheduled departure so he could honestly be travelling almost anywhere. Not that he minded where he went as long as he went there with Kurt.

Seb checked his watch, virtually no time had passed. He gazed up and down the terminal again, through a sea of bustling strangers, tapping his foot rhythmically on the floor as he fidgeted with his new wedding ring, a cherished symbol that eternally connected his heart totally and undeniably to Kurt's. To fill in time he took out his phone, checked his emails, sent off a text to his sister, browsed Twitter, nothing exciting there, played candy crush but still no Kurt. Where was he?

Seb sighed, sensing something he looked up then and spotted his gorgeous man through the crowd. Kurt hadn't seen him yet and he looked stressed, tired but absolutely perfect as he hunted among the masses for his Sebby.

"Hey Gorgeous, over here," Relieved, Seb stood up, waving to get Kurt's attention.

"Oh thank heavens," Kurt smiled wide, moving faster as his eyes met with his husband's. "I'm so sorry babe," Kurt greeted Sebastian with a warm hug and a soft kiss. "Have you been waiting for me long?"

"Only all my life," Seb gave Kurt a soft squeeze. "Where'd you go? Terrible timing. Have you been drinking?" Seb could taste whiskey on Kurt's lips.

Kurt kissed Sebastian again. "I maybe had one or two, just to be polite," Kurt smirked. "I'm sorry I had to run off like that. I promise I'll make it up to you over the next two weeks."

"Hmm," Sebastian sounded petty despite trying to hide his disappointment. "Don't worry about it."

"Don't be like that," Kurt furrowed his brow. "I need to work babe. It was completely out of my control, besides you looked like you had everything handled."

"Ehh," Seb shrugged. "I got there. Porn is good for that."

"You watched Porn?" Kurt looked a little hurt. "What about my pics? Weren't they enough?"

"We should go and check in," Seb gripped the handle of the suitcase and gestured evasively towards the long lines at the check in counters.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, taking their travel documents from his inside coat pocket. "Porn though? What kind?"

"I don't want to discuss my porn preferences in a public airport surrounded by strangers. There are kids everywhere," Sebastian looked uncomfortable. "Don't act like I didn't want you. I was all ready to go when you left without even a kiss goodbye. Porn was a last resort."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I didn't want to go but today was the only time Michael Mayer could meet me," Kurt attempted to reassure Sebastian.

"Michael Mayer?" Seb looked suspiciously at Kurt. "Is he hot?"

"He's a big Broadway director," Kurt supplied flatly. "He did Hedwig and the Angry Inch."

"My inches were angry when you left them today," Seb pouted childishly.

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. "I love every single one of your inches baby."

"I hope so," Seb blushed a little. 

"Are you blushing?" Kurt teased lightly. 

"So Broadway huh?" Seb shyly hid his face, completely ignoring Kurt's question as they joined the check in line.

"Yes," Kurt nodded emphatically. "Michael is doing a new musical adaption of Lemony Snicket's Series of Unfortunate Events. He offered me the role of Count Olaf. I didn't even have to read. He said he loved my audition a few months ago and although I hadn't been right for Hedwig that I was exactly what he wanted for this part."

"Kurt!" Sebastian beamed proudly. "That's incredible. Count Olaf. That's the lead right? Tell me you accepted."

"I did," Kurt nodded nervously. "Is that okay? I wanted to talk to you about it first but there just wasn't time."

"I'm so proud of you," Sebastian grinned from ear to ear. "When do you start? Do we need to postpone this trip?"

"We are NOT postponing our honeymoon," Kurt spoke firmly as they moved forward in the line. "We took a long, rough road to get here. We need this time together. I need this time with you. Besides they still have to cast the remaining roles. They don't even have a Lemony Snicket yet so rehearsals won't start for at least a month. You'll come and see the show right?"

"Every single night," Sebastian squeezed Kurt's hand supportively. "I mean dressing room sex with a sexy Broadway actor...that's super hot. You're going to be so breathtaking Kurt, up on that stage. Have you told your dad and Elliott? They're going to be so excited for you."

"You're my husband. I wanted to tell you first," Kurt smiled as they approached the counter. "I'll text them from the gate." He turned his attention to the waiting airport staff member, handing over their paperwork as Seb sat their case on the conveyor belt to be weighed.

"Two for Cancun?" The attendant sort confirmation, typing away at his keyboard. "Passports please?"

"Cancun?" Sebastian handed over his passport with an excited smile as hr finally discovered his honeymoon destination. "Are we honeymooning in Cancun?"

"You're on your honeymoon?" The airline guy asked as he checked in their suitcase. 

"Indeed we are," Seb grinned showing off his new wedding band. 

"Congratulations. Let me see if we have an upgrade available. It's not every day you get married," the airline attendant smiled warmly.

Kurt and Seb grinned goofily at each other as they gratefully accepted their boarding passes, two business class seats to Cancun. Today was a fabulous day. Kurt had landed his dream job which would undoubtedly lead to many future dream roles and they were flying business class to Mexico for their honeymoon, both with clean bills of health. Neither man had ever been happier.

"Mexico is okay right?" Kurt checked with Sebastian as they made their way through airport security. "We aren't actually staying in Cancun. I've booked us a room at a gorgeous all inclusive resort in Playa Del Carmen. It's a little more affordable but still right on the beach, with pools and a spa. I promise it looked very romantic online."

"It sounds perfect," Sebastian looked delighted as he offered his passport up for stamping. "Warm weather, cocktails, you by my side. What more could a man want? I can't believe you planned all of this for us. You amaze me."

"It's the least I could do," Kurt's passport was stamped next then after passing cleanly through the scanners he proceeded through the terminal with Seb's hand in his. "Elliott helped me. I just have to bring him back a bottle of duty free tequila."

"I think we can manage that," Sebastian agreed with a sincere smile. "We are lucky to have him."

"We are," Kurt agreed. "We're lucky to have each other too."

"I missed you this afternoon," Seb looked a little dejected, his thumb tenderly stroking the back of Kurt's hand. "You know we still have almost two hours until we board."

"We could eat or umm shop," Kurt teased, scanning the vast array of colourful inviting stores.

"Or I could drag you into that bathroom and let you blow me," Seb whispered against Kurt's ear, gesturing towards the men's room.

"Ugh!" Kurt groaned lustfully, swiping his tongue across his bottom lip. "What makes you think I'd want to do that?"

"Because you can't resist me," Seb gloated confidently. "And...you owe me for earlier plus I'm still wearing the cock plug." He looked down to his groin.

"I don't get how you enjoy that?" Kurt scrunched his nose, following Seb into the public restroom. "It's bad enough when they try to swab up there at the clinic."

"It's not the same thing," Seb spoke quietly, narrowing his eyes. "It feels good, kinda like cumming from the inside out."

"If you say so," Kurt looked unconvinced, ignoring the judgemental stares from the other men using the urinal as Seb pushed him into a cubicle and locked the door behind them. 

"On your knees Gorgeous," Seb muttered, nudging Kurt down with one hand and unzipping himself with the other.

"These are $400 jeans and this floor is disgusting," Kurt shook his head. "I don't think so."

Seb took off his coat and tossed it carelessly on the tiled floor. He gestured downwards with his eyes, urging Kurt to comply. Kurt rolled his eyes in response then dropped to his knees, sitting their carry on bag on the floor beside him. Seb threw his head back, his eyes dropping closed as Kurt slid a hand in through his open zipper and pulled him free.

Kurt traced his thumb around the head of Seb's cock, soliciting the tiniest whimpers from him as he deliberately nudged the plug. "Can I remove it?" He checked looking unsure. 

Seb shook his head, moaning as he gave the external loop a little tug, sliding it out a bit before pushing it back in. "Just suck," he demanded impatiently. 

Kurt, keen to please his husband, humbly complied, taking Seb only shallowly between his lips. He suckled softly, jerking Sebastian frantically into his mouth as he teased his tip with his tongue. With the toy in place, Sebastian, overwhelmed with sensations was close within minutes. "You better swallow bitch," he growled as his balls clenched and he pulsed his release through the plug onto Kurt's tongue.

Kurt moaned his gratitude, pulling off to swallow then lick Sebastian clean. Seb raised him back to his feet by his hair with a Cheshire grin on his face. "You're so fucking dirty. That was hot."

"Shut up and kiss me," Kurt chuckled, still gripping Seb's cock tight. 

Without a word Seb leaned in, rapidly closing the space between them. He possessively claimed Kurt's lips in a deep passionate kiss, enthusiastically licking the taste of himself from Kurt's mouth.

"You should remove that thing," Kurt advised as he tucked Seb back into his pants. "You don't want to end up with an infection while we're in Mexico." 

Seb slowly slid the plug from his now limp cock, offering it up to Kurt to suck clean. "Doesn't it turn you on even a little?" He seemed surprised when Kurt declined. 

"It's not a big deal," Kurt spoke kindly, carefully zipping Seb's jeans as Seb tucked the small toy into his pocket. "You enjoy it and I support that. There are things I like that don't please you."

"Like that fucking cock cage," Seb huffed. "You should know I didn't pack it."

"I didn't want you to," Kurt grinned. "I just like messing with you. This is our honeymoon. I intend to spend the entire next two weeks just making you cum...and cum...and cum."

"I fucking love you," Seb chuckled, grabbing Kurt's shoulders and physically moving him off his coat. He pecked Kurt's lips before picking it up, shaking it off and shrugging it on. 

"I love you too," Kurt giggled, picking up their carry on bag as he unlocked the toilet door. They left the stall together and washed their hands, choosing to ignore the homophobic mumblings from the Neanderthals at the urinals. They were too in love to care about the inane opinions of moronic inbreds.

"I think I'm hungry," Kurt complained as they exited the men's room. "I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"You shouldn't have been drinking on an empty stomach Gorgeous," Sebastian frowned lightly as they wove through fellow travellers to the food court. "What do you feel like?

"I dunno," Kurt looked undecided as he perused his options "Nothing too heavy. A salad maybe or a sandwich and definitely a coffee or I'll be asleep before our plane leaves the ground. I'm kinda tired.

"We can't have that," Seb looked amused as he shook his head. "I always hoped that if on the odd chance you ever did decide to marry me that we'd join the mile high club on our honeymoon."

"Now there's a possibility," Kurt wiggled his eyebrows. "Feed me and you never know your luck Mr Hummel-Smythe."

"A salad then?" Seb directed Kurt towards an unoccupied table. "Take a seat. I won't be long."

Kurt pecked Seb's cheek before sitting down to reserve their spot. He watched Seb wander off before taking out his phone and texting his dad, Elliott and Jeff with the good news about his new career. Elliott responded immediately with thrilled congratulations and they chatted back and forth via text message until Sebastian returned with a tray laden with food and drinks.

"Elliott says hi," Kurt smiled as Seb took the seat opposite him and sat down the tray between them.

"One peach, pancetta and mozzarella salad for my handsome husband, one large coffee exactly how you like it and..." Seb passed Kurt his meal.

"You got us Jamba Juice," Kurt observed emotionally.

"Veggie Vitality," Seb eyed Kurt fondly placing the cup down in front of him. "I had to..."

"The first time a man ever bought a Jamba Juice I..." Kurt teared up as he struggled for words.

"Fell in love with him?" Seb offered covering Kurt's hand affectionately with his own.

Kurt nodded, chewing his lip. "Eventually married him. We've really come full circle, haven't we?" He muttered, thinking back nostalgically to that first day they'd collided on the street, as he took a sip.

"We certainly have," Sebastian nodded, moved by Kurt's reaction. "And I hope you know I couldn't be happier if I tried. There was nothing I ever wanted more than you as my husband. I adore you Kurt Hummel-Smythe."

"I adore you too Husband," Kurt sniffed as he wiped a single tear from his cheek with a napkin. "And I promise you my darling Sebby that I always will."

 

K<3S The End S<3K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little tale of kurtbastian love. To me they are so precious together. 
> 
> Look forward to embarking on future kurtbastian adventures with you soon xx
> 
> Thank you for reading. I love you all xx


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue.  
> 6 years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By request. This is for AcadianProud.  
> Not exactly what you asked for but I hope you like it Hun x

"I'm so nervous," Kurt buried his face in Seb's shoulder. "Are you sure this tie is okay? Maybe the blue one would be better. Yeah I should wear the blue one right?"

"Calm down Gorgeous," Sebastian cupped Kurt's face tenderly, looking reassuringly into his eyes. "Trust me baby when I say that you could wear a trash bag and still look super hot."

"He's right Daddy," Little Elizabeth Hummel-Smythe piped up, racing into the room and plopping herself down on the bed. "You look prettier than every Prince Charming in all my story books ever."

"Aww thank you honey," Kurt smiled at his daughter. 

"You're not gonna kiss again are you?" She teased her dads, hiding her eyes behind her hands as she noted their pose.

"Maybe," Sebastian chuckled. "I like kissing your father."

"Eww," Elizabeth scrunched her nose. "But I guess you two should be happy. When I go to Jesse's house his dads never kiss. They just argue all the time. Uncle Jeff is always really mean to Uncle Nick."

"Grown up relationships are very complicated," Seb explained patiently to their daughter. "Uncle Jeff loves Uncle Nick. He's just upset right now because Uncle Nick did something he shouldn't have with another man."

"You mean kissing?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"Sure," Kurt nodded, not wanting to get into the details of Nick's affair with his child. "Anyway it hurt Uncle Jeff's feelings."

"I get it," Elizabeth nodded her understanding. "Have you ever kissed someone that wasn't daddy?"

"A long time ago," Kurt admitted. "But never when your dad and I were together."

"Cause he buys you the best juice?" Elizabeth smiled knowingly, having heard Kurt and Seb's story many times.

"Exactly," Seb grinned, kissing Kurt's cheek. "Now why don't you go downstairs princess and see if Aunty Charlotte needs any help with your brother while Daddy and I finish getting ready."

"George has been crying all day," Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she got up from the bed. "Please tell me Aunty Charlie isn't giving you anymore babies. Unless it's a good girl one and cute like me."

"We haven't decided yet," Sebastian ruffled his daughter's hair. "That's something we need to talk to Aunty Charlie and Uncle Finn about. I suspect they may want kids of their own soon."

"You could give them George," Elizabeth suggested, obviously totally unimpressed by her brother.

"We like him," Kurt frowned softly at her. "You were a little naughty as a baby too and we kept you."

"Because I'm adorable," Elizabeth smirked, her green eyes sparkling. She looked so much like Sebastian when she did that and it melted Kurt's heart every time. 

"That's debatable," he teased her fondly. "Now run along."

"I hope you win tonight Daddy," Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Kurt's thighs. "You were the best Sherlock Holmes."

"He will," Sebastian smiled confidently at Kurt. "If we can ever finish getting ready."

"All right. I'll go," Elizabeth scowled, heading for the door. "You both are mean. You look pretty though." She stormed off, stamping her way down the stairs of the historic brownstone that her parents had purchased just weeks after returning from their honeymoon six years ago. 

"She's going to be a nightmare when she's a teenager," Seb looked amused. "Do you think she'll ever like George?"

"She will," Kurt sighed. "He's only a month old. He's not that interesting to her yet considering all he does is eat, cry, poop and sleep."

"When exactly does he sleep?" Sebastian grumbled. "You know we haven't had uninterrupted sex since we brought him home. I'm ready to explode."

"Why do you think I asked Charlotte and Finn to baby sit tonight?" Kurt looked as frustrated as Sebastian felt. "We'll go to the awards, stop by the after party briefly to be polite then Mr Hummel-Smythe you are all mine, every glorious inch of you." Kurt kissed Sebastian deeply, palming him teasingly through his tuxedo pants.

"Oh fuck," Sebastian moaned, rutting into Kurt's hand. "Don't stop...no stop Kurt. You need to stop."

"Wow," Kurt looked amused. "You want me bad."

"So bad," Seb admitted openly. "You know I never could resist you in a tux."

"Got lube?" Kurt checked as he stepped back appraising his reflection in the full length mirror. 

"In our over night bag," Sebastian nodded, wrapping his arms around Kurt from behind and kissing his neck. "Do you want it now?"

"Yes but no," Kurt nestled back into Sebastian's body admiring how good they looked together. Still the perfect deeply in love couple they'd always been. "I just don't want a repeat of our wedding night."

"That was kinda funny when you look back on it," Seb chuckled. "It could only happen to us."

"Kurt?" Charlotte called out from downstairs. "Seb? Your limo is here."

"Be right down," Seb eyed Kurt's reflection hungrily in the mirror as he stepped away and grabbed their over night bag. "You look stunning baby. Have you got your acceptance speech?"

"It's here," Kurt patted the pocket of his jacket. "I'm not going to win though Sebby. Bullied gay boys from Lima Ohio don't win Tonys."

...

"And the winner of the Tony tonight for best performance in a leading role in a musical is..." Neil Patrick Harris smiled wide as he slowly opened the envelope. "Kurt Hummel-Smythe...for his role of Sherlock Holmes in The Hounds of Baskerville."

"Kurt?" Sebastian burst into tears at his husband's side. "Kurt, Gorgeous you won."

"I won!" Kurt exclaimed, kissing Sebastian tenderly before getting to his feet. "I love you."

"I love you," Sebastian confirmed, watching ever so proudly as his husband took the stage and accepted his award to a standing ovation.

"I can't believe it," Kurt's voice trembled as he sat his award on the podium and forgetting his prewritten speech decided to speak from his heart "Sebby, Sebastian Hummel-Smythe my darling husband this is for you. You were the one person who always believed in me, who supported and encouraged me, who loved me unconditionally despite my flaws, who has given me a beautiful family. We did it baby, together we did it. I love you more than words can ever say."

Seb smiled through his tears, blowing his beloved a kiss before his speech continued. With a smile from ear to ear Kurt thanked his cast and crew. He thanked Burt, his mother Elizabeth in heaven by raising his award to the ceiling, Carole, Elliott, Mr Shue and the audiences who supported his show, never taking his eyes off Sebastian for even a second. He honestly believed he owed every ounce of his great success to Sebastian's love. Sebastian hoped that it was a contributing factor but knew realistically that it was Kurt's incredible voice, talent and strong work ethic that had earned him this accolade and he couldn't be prouder of him.

"I can't believe I really won," Kurt beamed, throwing his arms excitedly around Sebastian as he returned to his seat. "I didn't babble too much up there did I?"

Seb squeezed him tight before sitting down. "Your speech was beautiful. Thank you Gorgeous."

"I meant every word," Kurt stroked Sebastian's cheek, kissing him sweetly. "They gave me a standing O," Kurt giggled, his face full of surprise. "Did you see?"

"I saw. I hope you'll let me give you one later too," Seb whispered, smirking suggestively. "You were so hot up there."

"A standing?...oh!" Kurt grinned, blushing lightly as he realised Seb's implication. "I can't imagine you'll have any difficulties there."

"Can we skip the after party and just head straight to The Plaza?" Seb pleaded quietly as the awards ceremony came to a close.

"I want to but I can't," Kurt looked regretful. "You know how these things work. I need to go and schmooze the big wigs to secure my next role."

"Of course," Seb nodded supportively, getting to his feet as the audience started to disperse. Kurt was mobbed by well wishers as they exited the theatre, all keen to congratulate him on his win. Seb moved back allowing Kurt to enjoy his moment in the limelight. He'd undoubtedly earned it.

Kurt looked thoroughly overwhelmed when he joined Sebastian outside. "This is too much," he sighed anxiously.

"Did I just see you chatting casually with Wolverine?" Seb asked with a chuckle.

"Hugh Jackman, yes," Kurt nodded giggling. "And his lovely wife. Would you like an introduction?"

"Maybe at the party," Seb grinned. "Look at you Kurt, winning awards, rubbing shoulders with movie stars. You've made it Gorgeous, just like I always knew you would. What are you doing with me?"

"You're my sexy arm candy," Kurt teased. "You must know I'm still hopelessly in love with you."

"Just checking," Seb kissed Kurt before they climbed into their limo.

The party was already crowded as they made their way inside. The music was loud and the drinks were flowing.

"Dance with me," Kurt demanded, pulling Sebastian amongst all the riving bodies on the dance floor.

They held each other close, making out as they moved together rhythmically to the dance music, touching, teasing, enjoying each other's bodies.

"Can I get you a drink?" Seb checked eventually, loosening his tie.

"Yeah," Kurt smiled chasing Seb's lips as he pulled back. "A quick one then we're out of here."

"Champagne?" Seb checked as they approached the bar, laughing in each other's arms. "We need to celebrate."

"Yes please," Kurt kissed Seb's neck, thinking the balding over weight mixologist at the bar looked familiar.

"Kurt?" The bartender gawked at the couple. "Kurt Hummel?"

"It's Kurt Hummel-Smythe," Sebastian glared possessively pulling Kurt a little closer against him as he recognised Blaine Anderson.

"Blaine?" Kurt narrowed his eyes, barely recognising his high school boyfriend. "Umm Blaine Anderson? You look great," he lied thinking how unkind the years had been to his ex. "What are you up to?"

"I'm just filling in for a friend," Blaine explained, eyeing Sebastian with disdain. "Work, it's hard to get you know? What are you doing here?"

"My husband is celebrating his Tony win," Sebastian boasted arrogantly.

"You won a Tony?" Blaine addressed Kurt, completely ignoring Seb. 

"Best actor in a leading role," Sebastian added helpfully.

"Wow congratulations. That's amazing," Blaine replied enviously. "And you two are married."

"Six years now," Kurt nestled happily into Sebastian. "We have two beautiful children together, Elizabeth and George."

Kurt took out his phone and showed Blaine photos of his family. 

"They're lovely," Blaine acknowledged quietly.

"What about you?" Kurt asked curiously. "You must be married with babies by now."

"Umm, not exactly," Blaine evaded eye contact as he ran his hand through his thinning hair. "I'm renting a place with Rachel Berry in Queens. Do you remember her from high school? She works check out at Valley Stream Walmart now."

"How the mighty have fallen," Seb whispered quietly against Kurt's ear making Kurt giggle. "That's lovely," he spoke louder to Blaine. "Can we get two champagnes please?"

"Right," Blaine nodded, hesitating before getting the drinks. "I'd love to catch up Kurt, maybe get a coffee sometime. Where are you living?"

"On the upper west side," Kurt smiled. "We bought a gorgeous brownstone there after our wedding. I always wanted one."

"Great," Blaine replied insincerely. "And you obviously work in the theatre. I can't remember the last time I saw a show. Tickets are expensive you know?"

"I'm sure Kurt could get you some freebies," Seb offered becoming impatient. "Since you were so good to him. How about those drinks now bar boy?"

"Of course," Blaine grumbled rudely, stepping away to get the champagne.

"I don't want to get him tickets," Kurt turned in Seb's arms to face him.

"Yeah you do," Seb smirked, fondling Kurt's ass as he kissed him. "Don't you see Kurt? He's a bar tender living with a check out chick in Queens. Eww. While you're a family man who hangs out with Hugh Jackman and wins Tonys."

"I won," Kurt grinned, holding Sebastian tight. "I really won."

"You won," Seb acknowledged kissing Kurt again, deeper this time.

"On the day I met you," Kurt gazed adoringly into Seb's eyes, not even noticing when Blaine returned with the champagne.


End file.
